Tick Tock
by Tomatoes
Summary: Use your time wisely
1. Slutty With a chance

**^^**Slutty with a chance**^^**

* * *

"But it's been an hour already. Alex we're going to be late I woke you up about an hour ago!" I peel the sheets away from my face. Justin always has to be early. He say that is one's duty. Weirdo. One of the reason's that I get more girls in a day than he gets in his lifetime.

Laying on top of my drawer I see the suit that Justin bought for me yesterday. If he thinks that I will ever wear that in my lifetime then he must be dumber than I thought. I grab the clothes with disgust and throw it to the left of the room.

"Alex, open up! If you don't I'll knock the door down." Considering how fragile Justin is I'll just ignore his 'threat.' I grab a white v-neck with a smiley face printed on it and some plain skinny's.

"Relax, hulk…Where's breakfast?" Justin is unavailingly trying to tie his tie. I swat his hand away and do it for him.

"On the kitchen table." He stares at his watch. Sometimes I feel like I'm his mother; always having to calm his nerves down. "We don't have time for that. We're going to be late." After I'm done with his tie he pulls me by my wrist and we're out of the house within seconds.

Sometimes it feels as if nothing has changed. Justin, like mom and dad, thinks that he can control my every move. Last week I came home a couple of minutes past my 'curfew,' which by the way is 3:00 a.m., he game me the silent treatment. How old does he think I am? 12?

"What happened to the clothes I bought for you? Why didn't you put them on?" I sneer at this and take a quick left turn.

"I'm about to be 18, not 70 Justin. _Grandma _never wore that.

"Well Alex, I-I need this job, ok? You're working full-time at the sub-station and I still haven't found a job. I want them to see me as efficient as I am, that's why I needed you to look your best."

"Well if you would have let me eat my breakfast I would-" I stop at the red light. "I would have stayed in the car." He rolls his eyes, hesitant to answer.

"I-I just want this so bad Alex. I mean when I told you to come live with me, I didn't want you to come and do all of the work. I'm the man." I grabbed his hand and held it steadily.

"You're my _brother…_thanks for worrying though_._" He smiled shyly and I just chuckled. He's such a girl at these things. All I have to do to is give him any type of affection and he'll forget anything I do to him.

"No problem sis."

* * *

Ten minutes later we arrived at the studios. Not as much cars as we've expected to be here actually. We're all the challenging people competing for this job?

"This way." I follow Justin. God, he is so flat. Seems as if he got hit with a bowling ball in his rear or something.

This is what a studio looks like? Pretty simple. Actually my last job at Wal-Mart seemed more fun. Justin on the other hand is taking in the view. To him it's like the pyramids of Egypt. Trust me I've been at better place. Back when I was a wizard. Stupid Max had to win the competition.

"Ugh…where's the food?!" Justin looked at me bewildered. So dramatic. He should have tried out for one of the roles instead of this job. Assistant Director. Why the hell would I want to be an assistant director for?

"Alex, could you please be quiet?" I just strode away from him in an attempt to not embarrass him in front of all of these 'important' people.

"There's like barely anybody here anyways. We were in a random room that looked completely unimportant.

"yeah, we're a bit too early." My mouth went agape.

"What the hell Justin?"

"Sorry, it's just that I didn't want to be late. Let's just get you something to eat." I'm taken away by Justin.

Idiot. Making wake up so damn early to help him pass the interview , me thinking we're early and all. That's why I'm not nice to him.

One hour and a half later, I'm still at the same spot with Justin. Some guy called, _who-cares_, came and told us to wait and here we are. I didn't even get the opportunity to get my food. As we were headed towards the food area, the guy showed up out of nowhere.

Annoyed I stood up while Justin was on his bathroom break. Turns out that this place is bigger than I expected. I'm not lost though. I just want some damn food.

"Oh, sorry. Wait, Alex what are you doing here?"

"I'm hungry." I groan. He sighs.

"Look, you can get some food later. The producer of Sonny with a chance is about to come out and I need you to be there for me."

"That's the name of the show? Sonny with a chance? Why don't they just call it slutty with a chance?" I say pointing at a very sensual blond with the shortest skirt known to mankind.

* * *

**Ok, so I have to make a quick announcement to all of the readers…This will actually be a story that I will update DAILY. -nervous chuckle- I know I know. If I ever "forget" to update just PM me really quick and you'll have your update…**

**Review if you like it. If you don't then i guess you just don't like it. it's ok. **


	2. Bossy lady

**^^**Bossy Lady**^^**

* * *

"Alex, that's not funny." I sneer at his expression and spot the most beautiful sight I've seen in my entire lifetime. This is what they mean when they say love at first sight? Then I'm most certainly in love. I find myself sweating whilst my tongue fantasizes about tracing it's geometry. Perfect arrangement of beauty before my own perception. Of all of the 6 billion people in the world I'm chosen to see this resplendent phenomenon…a buffet table.

The space between Justin and I increases while I enclose the distance between happiness and I. On the far left corner of the table, a fruit basket greater than grandma's nipple, green grapes bigger than my fist, strawberry split in the half, and a tray of all sorts of berries. Did I mention the pineapples? The middles are carved out and filled with something punch-like. If that's wine then I am so getting dru-

"I can't believe he thinks that works anymore." A brunette speaks. Ooh, well hello there hottie! She's almost as sexy as the buffet.

"Who?" Crap, I don't even know if she was talking to me. Well there's no one around. I sure hope she doesn't talk to herself. That really creeps the shit out of me.

"Guy over there." She points at…Justin. I giggle.

"Tell me about it." She lifts a brow.

"Don't tell me he flirted with you too? Ugh, I would never in my life date a guy like that. No offense but my grandpa dresses better than that." Ooh, cheese! I take a bite of the cheese. Oh, that's nice.

"Not exactly. That's my brother, Justin." I eat another peace of the cheese and I feel her blush.

"Oh…I-well he's not." I cover my smile whilst she tries to apologize. "when you look at him in a certain angle--"

"He's still ugly. Relax…I'm not very fond of him either."

"You scared me for a second there. You know I'm not a very good fighter."

"Neither is Justin. I hope he doesn't get in trouble in with any of the people here in 'Slutty with a chance.' I don't have time to back him up." She seems like doesn't get the joke. "I changed Sonny into Slutty…? Anyways…I'm Alex Russo." I give her my hand to shake and she instead gives me a hug.

"I'm a hugger." Well if we're into labels then I'm a fuck--

I preferred to skip my sick joke. "It's a pleasure knowing you hugger."

"Actually…I'm Sonny; but I guess you can call me slutty."

"Oh…" I look away a little embarrassed.

"I guess we're even now." I notice how she tries to hold in a giggle and smile. Wait. I can smile? Oh my god. I can smile!

"Alex!" And then I frown. Justin walks towards me fast-paced. "Alex, he's here. Come on!"

"Could you wait a second?!" I turn to say good-bye to slutty but she's not there. Aw, I didn't even get her number.

We practically jog back to the room. Justin knocks on the already-open door.

"Come in!"

"Thank You Mr. Pike." Justin hands the man his file and he just ignores it.

"Please," he grins "call me Marshal." There's only one chair and I quickly take it.

"um, I-I." Not again with the stuttering. That's why you can't get a girl like Sonny. I mean slutty hah.

"I'm Alex and this is my brother Justin. He's here for the position of assistant director." Marshall nods.

"Do you understand sir that for this job you are going to need great leadership skills." Justin lowers his eyes a little bit. You idiot. You're supposed to look him straight in the eyes. Make him know that you aren't afraid of anything.

"Of course he does. Justin is great at his job. He graduated first in his class and has great recommendations."

"You seem to know more than he does." I look over at a nervous Justin. "Tell me what you know about a First Assistant director."

"The core of the job. An assistant director helps the filmmaker in things such as setting the shooting schedule, arranges the planning of the complex task, prepares the daily call sheets, checks for the arrivals of those losers out there, maintains order on the set." He smiles and urges me to continue. Let's see what else did I learn from all of those times Justin wouldn't shut up…?

"Also an assistant director rehearses with the cast and directs the extras. And let's not forget bossing around the dumb second Assistant director."

"Well…"

"Alex." What an idiot. It's such an easy name.

"Yes, Alex. You know a lot. I don't think _I _knew that much. And well Justin _does _have a lot of merits." He says looking at his folder. It's the glossy paper I swear. "But I need someone with character. How does First Assistant Director sound? Your brother Justin will be our Second Assistant director." What?

"Wait, she--"

"Wants to know, where do I sign?" Marshall stands up from his desk and excuses himself.

"What the hell Alex?"

"I'd rather have you call me Ms. Russo. I'm your boss."

* * *

**Ok guys see I wrote today. Told you I would write everyday! Anyways. Review…Read again more tomorrow. **

**Oh, and tell me how you're liking this daily update thing? **


	3. My brother Max

**^^**My Brother Max**^^**

* * *

"_You_ got a job?" There he goes again. Never thinking that I can do anything.

"Alex, you do know you're not funny right?" I smack Max in the back of his head. To think that I had to give in my marvelous powers for this imbecile.

"Well I'm not trying to be funny." This root beer tastes like dirty socks.

"She's not kidding mom, she stole my job."

"I didn't steal it you just stood there like you had something up you're a--"

"Alex!" I cringe a little and the root beer drips from my mouth. "I don't know how they can hire a potty mouth like you."

"What can I say…they need someone who can control those losers Imma work with. Plus, I know plenty of stuff. That week we had no cable- dare I say it- I read Justin's books. I have all I need right here. _Without_ the help of magic." Max furrows his brow.

"For your information. Magic is the best thing ever created." I scoff, in reality I've done good without magic. "I'm not kidding. Last night when Tracy didn't want to let me do it with her I put a spell on her."

"What!?" We all scream at the same time. What is wrong with this kid?

"You raped her?" My root beer is all over my shirt and is now coming out of my nose. Dude, not even I would do something like that.

"No. Dad rape is when you tie a girl up. I just used _magic._" Ok, crap I think I'm going to die. I clutch my abdomen. I think I'm going to look like one of those man-looking girls. I've earned like ten packs on my tummy. I am _never_ bringing one of the girls that I date to this house.

"This is seriously something that we expected from Alex."

"For your information I can get anyone I want. Unlike sir rape-a-lot and this noob."

"Max, go to your room, and Jerry stop insulting your daughter. She actually got a descent job that we can be proud of." I smile and make my way to hug my mom. That is of course until I see Max signaling me to stay away.

"My parents think a girl I raped, make them think a cake I baked." This moron.

"Max, I told you to go to your room!" Mom leads Max up to his room. I still don't know how he thinks that a cake can make a difference.

"Come on Alex, let's go celebrate by eating some of that cake max made." Justin and I lock eyes.

"You know I'm beginning to think that we we're adopted."

* * *

"Alex, wake up!" Oh god, is there an earthquake? I shoot up from bed.

"Earthquake!!" Justin looks at me as if I have a second head attached. "Let me guess there's no earthquake?"

"Alex, just go take a shower." he throws a towel at me. I take it and strip my way to the restroom. Just in is a clean freak so he'll go crazy over this. That weirdo makes me leave every Saturday so he can do his mega-cleaning. I must say though the way he folds my clothes make me love him. I actually look forward to Sundays. Only five days to go!

See the restroom is spotless. Anyone who came in here wouldn't think that he took an hour long stress-relieving shower. The mirror isn't even foggy. Oh, and the best thing about Justin is that he doesn't leave the toilet seat up. Nice right?

By the time that I'm out of the restroom my bed is already made, my carpet vacuumed and breakfast on the table. Did I mention he's fast?

"What time is it?" I slide a very tight shirt on. I didn't even use the towel, droplets of water diffuse into my shirt.

"It's about to be seven."

"I've told you over a hundred times not to wake me up so early." He hands me a napkin.

"There's no such thing as early, you're either late or on-time." Ok, here comes orgasm time. Justin is an amazing cook. And I'm not the type of person who gives compliments. Not even when I'm flirting. I just smile and work my magic.

"So here we are at the studio. Early. _Again_." I close the car door harshly.

"Alex, we have to be very punctual. This job isn't like the sub station."

"Thank god."

"You know I wish you could take things seriously for once. Not _everything _is a game Alex."

"How lucky, because you'd probably loose anyways."Justin crosses his arms and glares me. Or so I think.

"Look, Alex--"

"I have to pee." I leave the noob behind. I wasn't kidding I _really_ have to pee. I feel like one of those really small balloons overly-filled with water. Ugh, why did I have to think about water. Mean old nasty water that's pleading to leave my system. I burst through the door as if trying to imitate Arnold Schwarzenegger on one of those terminator movies.

Oh yes! Yes, that's it baby. Thank god all of the stalls were vacant because if I had to take one of these sluts down the hell I would. Ok, that's too much ghetto for one day.

Ok, I'm done now.** NO!** There's no paper towel! And on top of that someone just came in. You imbecile with all of the stalls available you had to choose this one? I'm on the stall against the wall so there's no other way to do this. My hand crawls under the stall. I touch the sides but I can't find the damn paper.

Relax, Alex. You're slick. You can do this. Heck you can be the next James Bond if you want. Ok. Let's go.

"Aaah!!" The girl on the next stall jerks up. Her head banging against the stall.

"N-no. I just want some--"

"Well I won't give you some. _You perv_." I stand up a little nervous and notice that there in fact is three toilet paper rolls. All you have to do is turn the knob. Maybe I'm not really adopted. I'm just as big an idiot as Max. On top of that this girls thinks that I want to rape her when all I wanted was to get some toilet paper.

I swing the door open and a blonde girl holding a bottle of…_hairspray_?

"Stop. I--" Poisonous fizz settles on my cornea. "**Ah!!!!!!!**" I drop on the floor and slap my eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?!

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're the one humping my leg!"

"What's going on here?" I don't have to know that that voice is coming from Justin's mouth.

"Oh my god Gang bang! Help! Help!" What the hell is wrong with this--

"We are--"

"What's going on?"

"Slutty?" I feel her get close to me. I say feel because well, I can't see!

"Alex?"

"You know them? Sonny you're part of this? What is wrong with you people?!" She screams insane.

"Tawni we're not going to rape you!" Justin tries to help me up.

"Crap, Alex are you ok?" I shake my head to who-knows.

"Who said that?" then I feel supple hands pulling mines away from my eyes.

"um…"

"Justin."

"Yeah. You should go ahead. I'll help her out ok?" He nods or something I don't know but he leaves. "It's ok. Let's just rinse your eyes." The faucet is opened and Sonny's hands drip hands on my face. Stupid water it's because of you that this happened.

I can see! I face myself in the mirror grinning like and idiot until I hear,

"So you guys aren't going to rape me?"

I turn to her smiling. "Would you like to meet my brother Max?"

* * *

**Third day of Daily updates guys!!! Aren't' you guys proud of me? Ok. **

**Review!!!**

**I KNOW you guys liked this chapter. At least_ I_ did.**


	4. i have a date

**

* * *

**

^^**I Have a date**^^

* * *

"I'm really sorry about Tawni. She's usually not _that _crazy." Sonny giggle. Now I don't know I'm seeing right now, considering I almost lost my vision, but I think I just got a flirtatious look. Even when I'm blind my game is on! I smile back at her and lean against the sink.

"You know I owe you. How about some froyo up at the corner?" She puts on a thinking face I find adorable. Her nose is scrunched up and her hand is on…my shoulder. Ok, she definitely wants me. I can safely ditto her.

"You mean the one at the cafeteria? I don't know I kind of saw Grady eating straight from the thing yesterday. There is this hotdog stand across the studio. It actually tastes descent."

"Are you kidding the food here is amazing!"

"That's because the owner was here yesterday. That only happens once I a blue moon, unfortunately. One time Marge the food lady accidentally poured some dog food on the mashed potatoes. I have to say that that was the best food I've ate from this place." Ugh, gross.

"Well I was kind of looking up to some froyo. If you not busy tonight maybe you'd like to get some?" her eyes are about to pop out of her eyes.

"Are you kidding, I love froyo! When I was nine my little sister woke me up by slipping some up my butt. Woke me up in less than a heartbeat." She laughs, by herself at her really bad joke, but then stops when I'm quiet.

"Don't worry I don't think I'm interested in pouring froyo down your butt. Unless you go to sleep during our _date_." I accentuate the last word. Have a date with Sonny! Sure it's only a hotdog but it's a date!

"Sonny on set!" Crap. Stupid speaker. Well I do have to go to work too!

"Well I'll see you…where?" Aw, so cute. Assuring our date.

"um, how about you give me your number. I'll call you." She trades phones with me.

"Wow, we go the same phone!" Stupid iPhone that everyone has!

"Great minds think alike." More like sexy minds think alike. She is _so_ hot.

"Ok, here you go." She hands me the phone and takes my hand. "Come on. Don't want you to trip or anything." Ok, now I'm totally goofing off. It's not like I'm joining hand with any superstar. It's only a normal girl. A normal girl who is smoking hot with her amazing bangs. You know I really hate bangs on anyone but they look so cute on Sonny.

I'm here grinning my heart away when I see Justin waiting for us against the wall.

"Are you ok?" I nod and Sonny let's go of my hand. Darn…

"Well Alex, I'll see you in a bit, right?" I smile. Ok, I just figured out that I can smile yesterday. Now, I'm doing it so constantly I'm freaking out! Thank god Justin is here he usually makes me frown a lot. Noob.

"Yep, see you in a bit slutty." She leaves and I Justin I freaking out.

"Did you just call her a slut?" Again, what a noob.

* * *

Well, the job isn't that boring! It's ten times better than putting salami on a sub. I really didn't like that job…

You should of seen Sonny when she figured out that I was her new assistant director. What did he think that I was going to be something like a the assistant food girl? Oh, that's demeaning.

I have Justin doing most of the work. I mean we are only rehearsing the sketches for So random. Yeah, the show isn't called sonny with a chance. It was only an idea that Sonny gave Marshall and Justin was being nosy. No wonder Sonny gave me that weird look. Or was it just her flirting?

Ok, I really don't think that the show is so funny. Sonny is dressed up as a cigar who is following this kid around. It'll tell you what she would look good as. A sexy teacher with a whip and some---

"Can we take five, Alex?" I motion to Justin who is already looking my way.

"Just for the record. Here you have to call me your highness." I take in an exaggerated breath. "I am the Assistant director!" I raise my hands up as if it were some glorious thing.

"Well, your highness, your throne is resplendent from over a mile away."

"What?"

"Your zipper is open." The same blonde comes over with two guys. Way to ruin the mood…wait. My zipper is open? Oh, that is not cool!

"Hello my name is Nico and this is Grady." Sonny now moves closer to me. I smile but not precisely at he boys stuttering idiotically over me.

"Um…yeah. I'm Alex."

"Alex? Isn't that a guy name?" Nico elbows him in his ribs. Sonny giggles and rests her hands on my shoulder. Oh, Sonny.

"They're always that way." I nod and decide to not glare them. Not on the first day.

"Well It's Alexandra, but if you either of you call me that I'll have be an ass from no on." Nico smiles 'flirtacioulsy.' Boy please.

"Please don't, we'd rather have you this w--"

"Ok, Look. I'm really sorry about what happened this morning." We get expressive looks from Nico and Grady. Perverts. "I owe you bigtime. Anything you need just give me a call." She hands me a piece of paper. Well maybe she's not _that_ crazy.

"Don't worry. Tawni isn't a total loon."

"Come on guys we better continue rehearsing." I told you. Justin even likes to be early for breaks. That was so not five minutes.

Well who cars. As far as my watch says. Lunch is only about half an hour away. You know what that means. Slutty time!

* * *

**Ok, I think this is day four. I'm thinking on working on this story again. Maybe a second update…. I don't know. Ok, so the date with Sonny is next Chapter. **

**Review guys.**

**I love my sexy reviewers! **


	5. You Farted

**^^**You Farted**^^**

* * *

"Ok guys. It's lunch time." Thank the lord. Justin strides over to me with a brown paper bag. "I'm so hungry."

"Finally lunch. I think I was about to make a trap to eat the fat boy over there." Talking about the chubby noob there he is McDonald's bag in his hand. There's a McDonald over here? I will stab anyone, even Sonny, over a damned McChicken. I really like Chicken.

"Well you're in luck because I made your favorite sandwich; Genoa salami and Colby-Jack cheese." she shows me the love of my life and my knees buckle.

"Crap…I can't I have a date with Sonny, well were gonna get a hotdog but, ugh…Sorry buddy I think I 'm going to have to leave you alone today." He frowns.

"I didn't want to be alone. This is my first day at this job and I wanted you to be here." He's just like a big baby. Sometimes I have to repel the thought of how helpless I'd be without Justin.

"How about I make it up to you?" He makes a thinking face yet I already know what's on his mind.

"Say it."

"Ugh, not that Justin. That's disgusting!" I can't even bare to think about it.

"Just do it. It's not like you don't mean it." his lips form that curve that makes me insanely mad.

"Ok, I love you." He shifts balance over to his left foot.

"Sorry. I can't hear it, I think I'm kind of getting an infection." Getting this over with quickly I get ion my tiptoes and press my lips against Justin's cheeks. He wraps his hands around me wholeheartedly.

"I love you." He tightens the hug.

"Knew it. I'm telling everyone." I giggle at his idiotic and shake my head.

"Don't you dare. This is _our_ secret." You've caught me red-handed. I totally adore Justin. I just rarely show it. It's kind of like a fat person who loves to exercise. A dog who loves cats or a Jew that loves Hitler. You rarely see it.

But I do love my big brother. He's always there. A better way to express this is well…my knife is like a very expensive sweater that is full of patches. Justin is the needle-worker. He's the real reason why I'm still here. I just don't tell him that.

Ok, back to reality. I have to go get Sonny! Where could she be? I turn to see if she's at the set but she's not. And she's not at Marshall's office. Neither is she in the girl's restroom, or the boy's restroom. I know this is beside the point but that tall black guy has an unpleasant view down there.

I finally see Sonny looking around at the front of Marshall's office. Apparently she's looking for me but why would I be there? He hands dig in her pocket and take out her phone. Then she throws her head backwards and sighs. She's waiting for my phone call! And then she's sighing because she think's I've stood her up.

I find my own crappy iPhone and dial her number even though I'm only yards away from her.

She does a little happy sigh and picks up the phone. Aw slutty is so cute!

"Hello, this is slutty speaking." I like her peachy voice.

"I see you've grown fond of the nickname." I peek and see her grinning. I don't know in what world a girl can find it cute to be called a slut but I like her and if she likes it then amen.

"It's possible." And she plays with her hair. That is so damned attractive. Or stalker-ish, I can't decide. I mean I am peeking at her behind a wall _while_I'm talking to her. "so…where are you exactly? I mean if you can't make it then that's unde--"

"I didn't say that Sonny."

"Then where are you?"

"Why don't you turn around." I see her turn quickly and run into a wall. Ha! That's funny! Hilariously actually.

"Saw that." I finally decide to come out of my hiding spot. She fixes her bangs and blushes lightly.

"That's not funny." Sonny points her index finger at me.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you. I'll pay." We walk out to the blazing hot and I try to remember if I've actually seen the hotdog stand before.

"So…do you like hotdogs?" Oh, sonny what a lame way to strike up a conversation.

"I like any type of food." I'm so hungry. What if I trip her and eat her alive. I'm just _so_hungry. I think I'm going to eat like 50 hotdogs.

"Well hotdogs are my favorite. When I was five I wanted to open my own hotdog stand."

"That's a great idea? Why didn't you?"

"What 17 year old would like to own a hotdog stand?"

"Are you kidding me? I can totally see it…"slutty sausages, the sluttier the better." She giggles.

"Or maybe slutdogs, making the world happy since the July 1, 2009..." She checks her watch "12:32 p.m." Hey, she has a sense of humor! What a turn on! "Shoot!"

"What's wrong?" We stop in front of the sign.

"We only have about twenty-eight minutes left." I scoff.

"Or do we?" she scrunches her brows.

"It's the rules. We only have 30 minutes to eat."

"Girl, Alex Russo makes her own rules and she doesn't even follow those." And there is that grin again.

"I like that. It's like your slogan or something?"

"Not really, my slogan is. Alex, just do her." I use my hands for expression.

"That's hilarious. You know you and you're brother are really different. You don't look alike and you certainly don't act alike." Yes!

"Nice to hear." There's a Chinese guy in front of us. Stupid Chinese guy, get some Chinese food!

"So where are you from?" Sonny plays with her belt loop exposing some of her skin to me. Snap out of it Alex. I really don't want to get caught staring.

"Um, well I'm from New York. We moved here about two years ago."

"Oh, I meant as in what are you?"

"Well, I'm Alex. I thought you knew that." she opens her mouth to talk. "I know what you meant. I'm half Mexican and half italiano." I try to Italianize the last part and she giggles.

"How many?" I open my wallet. Five bucks! What the hell? I thought I had, minimum fifty dollars! What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm hungry as hell. Stupid Alex, why the hell did you have to say you'll pay for her. Oh, wait. I have another five dollar bill! I just hope that she doesn't eat a lot.

"I'm really hungry so I'll have two hotdogs." I look at the price board. Three dollars and five cents for a hotdog? Do they come with a free car or something? Let's see, Sonny wants two hotdogs. Three point cero five times two… "Oh, look they have slushies!"

Ok, both hotdogs are about six buck and the slushy is two dollars and twenty-five cents! What the hell is wrong with this guy! Does he shove the ice up Madonna's ass before her makes the slushy?

"So what do you want?" It'll tell you what I want. I make a fake smile that only I'm aware of.

"Well…" Water for a dollar fifty? Oh no they didn't? That's the cheapest thing on the menu! Oh, wait there's a single mountain dew for the same price. "I think I just want a mountain dew." She frowns.

"I thought you loved food?" Damn it!

"Well I am currently on a diet." I hope she believe this.

"Yeah right. You think you're going to see me macking on my food alone? You getting a hot dog. Now pay the nice man!" I get out my money and give him the money.

"I just want what she wanted and the Mountain Dew please?" She sticks out her tongue. I'm so hungry! Stupid wallet. Did you like eat my money? Sonny takes the food and we walk to a bench.

"Are you sure that you don't want any?" Of course I do! But it's not like I'm mean to my dates. Just to the rest of the world.

"No, I'm not hungry" I say gulping some of the Mountain Dew.

"Ok." She says in a singsongy voice. Oh, that damned hotdog looks so good. In my mind I see her teeth bite the tip of the sausage in slow motion. I whimper.

"So, where are _you _from?" I just hope that my tummy doesn't grumble.

"Well I'm from Wisconsin."

"Where the hell is that?" She struggle's with her hotdog.

"It's up north. I lived in Middleton." My stomas grumbles lowly and I cover it with a cough.

"This is some soda huh?"

"I can't believe you got the job."

"Why is that? I find myself very capable of doing my job." I'm kidding.

"Sorry I didn't expect a pretty girl to be my boss. I expected some old bald guy to take over." I giggle and my tummy grumble loudly.

"What was that?" Oh no.

"Don't try to pin this on me. You were the one who farted." I move away from her playful and she gasps.

"I did not!"

"Then why are you getting all hyped up?"

The date went by faster than I imagined. I tried to get her to extend it but she said that she liked going by the rules. She even told my that we had a date tonight so we'll continue or talk there. I'm going to get some, I'm going to get some!

"So I'll see you tonight right?" I nod and run away. I want to get my hands on that effin sub so bad. Where the hell is Justin?

When I finally spot Justin he's sitting on a table by himself in the staff lounge. I would feel bad for him but I kind of feel bad for me instead. There's the bad! Without even saying a hello I snatch the bag away from him.

Oh I think I just climaxed! Crap Justin I love you! He knows exactly how to make me happy!

"Oh fuck yeah." I whimper with my mouth full. A slice of tomato fell on the floor. And I ignore it. I'll just have to apply the 5 hour rule on it later. Moans escape my mouth smoothly.

"That's a nice sub you got there." I nod and continue tongue humping my food. I raise my eyes and spot Sonny.

"Slutty?" Well this is just dandy. Just great.

* * *

**Well this is longer than I usually make them. Ok, I've already done 5 chapters for Alex. Who wants to know what's on Sonny's mind? I know I do! I will try to make the next 5 chapters in Sonny's POV. Kind of like half and half. Anyways. The date was only like 28 minutes long. The next date will be night time and will be on Mitchie's POV. That should be interesting. I mean what does she really think of ALEX? **

**Review my lovers! You guys are great. My reviewers are amazing. If you haven't reviewed then what are you waiting for? Even if it is anonymous give me something!**


	6. i don't need this

**^^**Don't need it**^^**

* * *

**Justin's POV. **

"What time are you coming back? " She shrugs. Damned Sonny. Why didn't she just go for _me. _Why did Alex have to set her eyes on her. Now I now that she'll fall for her for sure. Don't we all?

"I don't know Justin. What ever time she let's me come back." I fake a smile. If she weren't so oblivious to all I'm feeling.

"Alex, we have to work tomorrow and I don't feel like spending a whole hour trying to wake you up." That of course Is a lie. The morning is the best part of my day. I can just watch her sleep. That's all I do though. I would never disrespect her. She might be the girl of my dreams but she's still my little sister.

On certain occasions I don't know how look at my parents. How can I look at them in the eyes when my biggest wish is just to crash my lips on Alex's. Just take her into my arms and recite her every three hundred and twenty-four poems I've written her.

"You're going to do it anyways so why do you keep on with all of you nagging _grandpa_." At this I grasp her waist and throw her at the bed. "Stop I--" I tickle her waist my body against hers. Why do I do this to myself? After she leaves that door I'm going to stay here and think about all these seconds with her and she'll just be with Sonny. I can understand why though. The girl is undeniably attractive.

One and a half years ago Alex came to me crying. She told me that she was having feeling for Gigi. That day I stopped breathing. I only do when I'm around her.

"Stop!" She wiggles under my body. Her lips only inches from mine but she doesn't acknowledge this. She never will.

When I don't stop she bites my shoulder.

"God, that hurt." I press on the injured skin and she grins.

"Don't complain I told you to stop." I'm about to speak when that disgusting iPhone of her rings. Why did I have to get her a phone? "It's Sonny." She inhales sharply and picks up the phone. I knew I'd been to long. Alex has been single for about two months. With Sonny here I assure you that I'll be out of her life again.

I'll only be her little servant.

"You're out side already?…no, that's perfect." She hangs up a grin plastered on her scenic face.

"Don't forget your wallet." She walks backwards to me.

"I forgot. Can I borrow some money?" I sigh. This is hilarious. Now I'm paying for her date.

I take out my wallet and hand her two twenties. She smiles and walks toward the door. "Alex, come home early, please?" She sighs.

"You know sometimes you act like you're my husband. It's really annoying." The door warmly settles on my face.

Then I walk back to room. I fix the covers for her. To think that every night her vehement body rests here warms me.

This isn't fair. There's no fucking way that anyone. Not even Sonny could ever love her the way that I do. Why then does everyone else get to have what I want? Well I can't take it anymore.

Why can't Alex see that I need her? There's only one way.

I make my way to my room and take out a familiar blade out. I let it dance on my skin. This is the only way to get rid of my enemy: my own blood. If this is what keeps Alex and I apart then lets it run. I don't want this filthy blood.

I don't need it. It teases me because it keeps me alive yet it kills me. Leave my fucking body! Leave it. You disgusting ruddy fluid. Leave me alone. Just let Alex and I love each other.

* * *

**This is a very, very kinda short chapter. I just wanted to make a quick Justin's POV. **

**Why? well I wanted to add some obstacles to the story. Ok, I have to sleep now!!! Ok, tell me what you feel about the story. Please tell me how you feel about it. I want to know. Tell me how you feel about the Sonny and Alex. And now Justin loves Alex. Tell me. Review!!!**


	7. NO ONE messes with Sonny Munroe

**^^******No one**** messes with Sonny Munroe**^^**

_For the fighting scene listen to Kiss With a Fist. It will make your reading even happier!_

* * *

How long is she going to take? I'm really impatient and I don't think I'll wait a lot. I know what you're thinking…

**No**, just because I'm impatient **and** my new nickname is slutty I am **not**actually slutty. I just don't know how to tell her that It's a bit annoying. I mean sure I did put on that super extra short skirt that Tawni made me buy with that bone-crushing Tee but, do I seriously look that slutty? Oh god I hope that thing doesn't occur to me again.

Ok, you guys have no idea what I'm talking about. I'll tell you.

Well Tawni was obsessed in the fact that I needed to get a boyfriend; so, on Christmas eve she takes me to this huge party with a lot of her friends. I met this guy whose name was Chris. I was actually very into him until I caught him putting some weird crap in my drink on my way to the restroom. I was like '**Oh hell no**!' So I hit him with the-- you know what I think I'm just gonna give you guys a **flashback**!

* * *

"I think I'm just going to nail that slut." Aw, I thought we were getting along great. Wait a minute…_I _am the slut! **Oh hell no! **

Oh no he didn't just put some crap on my drink! What if he wants to drug me? I am so out of here. Wait but I really like this song! No, I need to get out of here before I get raped. Crap, I really like that song!

Ok, maybe I should just dance one song and that's that. Then I'll teach that idiot who Allison Munroe is. **Oh hell no! **

_I know the storm is comin_

_my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower_

_Call up my homies it's all_

_Then pop in the next 'cause this mix'll be ours_

_We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin_

_it's platinum patron that be ours_

_Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers_

_Girl you drink with all that goodie power_

I know what you're asking yourself. _Who the hell is she dancing with? _I think it's an Asian guy because he just whispered something in my ear and I have no idea what the hell he's whispering to me. **Oh hell no**!

I keep on grinding to who-knows because really don't' care I just love this song!

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down, down_

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down, down_

When I'm at the best part of the song I see that Chris is looking for me. **Oh hell no! **I leave the guy I was dancing with behind and walk up to Chris.

"Sonny, I was beginning to think that you didn't want to be with me anymore." I smile.

"What would make you think _that_?" Well I think that I chose the right career path. **Oh hell no! **

"I don't know just things…" He scoots closer to me. "Here I got you a drink." **Oh hell no! **

I take the drink in my hand flirtatiously. All I want to do right now is smash the drink in his face. I mean it's plastic so why not?

"Aw, Someone needs a kiss." He leans in to kiss me and I pull back. Does he seriously think that I'm that slutty as to kiss a guy I've just met at a party? **Oh hell no!** " Why don't you close your eyes?" hesitant but yielding he does so whilst puckering up his ashy lips. **Oh, hell no! **I am not kiss those babies! Unless you mean kiss with a fist! Cue the Music.

_You hit me once_

_I hit you back_

_You gave a kick_

_I gave a slap_

_You smashed a plate over my head_

_Then I set fire to our bed_

I smash the cup on Chris's head. "Don't you ever mess with Allison Munroe!"

"Sonny what the hell?" I hear Tawni's voice. She gasps when she sees what I've done to this jerk. I feel so admired.

Then Chris pushes her out of the way and slaps me out of this world. **Oh hell no! **

_My black eye casts no shadow_

_Your red eye sees nothing_

_Your slap don't stick_

_Your kicks don't hit_

_So we remain the same_

_Love sticks_

_Sweat drips_

_Break the lock if it don't fit_

I fall backwards and I see that Tawni jumps on his back. I raise myself from the floor. Like I said, no one messes with Sonny Munroe!

_A kick to the teeth is good for some_

_A kiss with a fist is better then none_

_A kiss with a fist is better then none_

Of course Chris is not alone in this fight. Remember how I said that no one messes with Sonny Munroe? Well right now someone is dragging Sonny Munroe by her hair. **Oh hell no! **

I barely catch a bottle and smash it on…the wrong person. No it's a girl and a guy against Sonny Munroe. I try to run away when the blonde jumps on top of me. I fall on the floor faster than you can say **Oh hell no! **

Apparently I'm having this _weird_ bisexual fight where the girl is on top of me fighting for domination while I see the guy I way previously fighting with the leg of a stool in his hand. This is not how _anyone _want to be a porn-star. **Oh hell no! **

_I broke your jaw once before_

_I spilled your blood upon the floor_

_You broke my leg in return_

_So sit back and watch the bed burn_

_Love sticks_

_Sweat drips_

_Break the lock if it don't fit_

I don't know how but I flipped the girl over, slapped her silly and was about to get hit with the leg of the stool. **Oh hell no! **I do what all scared girls do at a time like this I go for the testicles. Ugh, that word is so gross.

Hey shouldn't I be running right now? I run to get Tawni who is beating Chris up with her metallic purse. And I thought it was ugly. **Oh hell no! **

"Tawni let's get out of here!"

After spitting on the unconscious guy and stealing his wallet, that's right sucker you got

girl-mobbed, Tawni and I ran out of the Apartment.

"Like I said nobody messes with Sonny Munroe." Tawni and I give each other a high five. We showed those guys. We sure did.

And then I tripped and fell down the stairs. I lost consciousness as soon as I hit the concrete floor.

After spending a week at the hospital, getting finned for breaking the owner's property and being ridiculed by Chad for the rest of the year, I understood that in fact; everyone messes with Sonny Munroe…Oh hell yes.

* * *

What if Alex is getting to know me just to pair me up with a friend of hers? I mean I know that Tawni did it because she's my friend but I just met Alex.

I think that I should just leave. Yes, I'm leaving. Alex seems really nice but I made it really clear in my flashback that don't get along with stairs and she lives in an apartment. Oh god, I'm hyperventilating.

I am sorry Alex but I'm getting out of here!

**Again I'm really sorry about Yesterday guys but I hope this chapter made it up! I had so much fun doing it. I hope you guys listened to the song Kiss with a fist while reading the fight scene. I like that song. So funny. **

**Review you butts away! **


	8. So now it's awkward?

**^^******So now it's awkward? ******^^**

* * *

**You guys better read the author's note!!**

**Sonny's POV: **

"Sorry I made you wait." Crap, just when I was about to go roadrunner on this car she appeared. No biggie. I'll just tell her my…parrot died.. Yeah! I mean no one can survive without their parrot right? How the hell am I supposed to know? The closest I had to a pet was my goldfish, Rabbit but, it died as soon as a fed it rice. Stupid anorexic fish.

"Yeah…uh, my parrot died." She's about to buckle her seatbelt but instead she just turns to me quizzical stare in her pupils. Ah! No I'm never going to have a friend! I mean another friend. It almost took me all the time possible to make friends with the cast!

"Oh- um, that's…sad. I'm _sorry_?" What the hell? She's looking at me weird now. I should have brought Tawni with me. Wait no, that's a really bad idea. A really fucking bad Idea.

"No, it's um…ok. The parrot wasn't useful anyways. He was always seeing things that he didn't see anyways." Oh, crap. What the hell I don't even have a parrot yet here I am making up this really weird story. And on top of that Alex is trying to hold in her laugh. I hate being laugh at! Makes me remember Chad!

Ugh, that slimy guy. I just hate his whole figure.

"I guess."

We stop at a red light and, up to now, she's been very quiet. That too reminds me of Chad! What if she's his evil twin? Maybe she's trying to prove once again that everyone can mess with Sonny Munroe!

"Um, I was thinking why don't we skip the froyo and catch a movie?" My hands warm around the steering wheel.

"Ugh, the movies?" I knew it, I knew it! Wait, who doesn't like the movies?

"I'll let you pick the movie I promise, and of course I'll get you your grub." Please let her find this funny.

"I just, I wanted to have a good time but I really don't like movies at the movies. I usually just, you know watch they at my room." I wonder how her room is like, maybe she has a parrot. I don't like parrots. Unless they can sing the best of both worlds. That would be an awesome parrots. I think I'd name it Parrot Montana.

"Ok, then. Let's do it." Thank god I got out of my train of ridiculous thoughts on time.

"What?"

"My room, we'll do it there." I press the pedal and I change directions.

"Y-you mean movies?" Yeah!

"What else? Unless you want to go somewhere else?" Should I take a person I just met about two days ago to my house? I hope she won't steal anything because no one messes with Allison Munroe.

"No, your room is perfect." I notice little shade of ruddy of her cheeks. I hope she doesn't think that I'm a rapist. **Oh hell no! **

"Great, then let's just pick some stuff up at the store. I remember this one time I only had water to drink when I was watching the titanic."

"Wait, was this long ago?" I shake my head. What? I just saw the titanic a few days ago for the first time. I hated the end!

"Girl, stop interrupting me! Anyways I was so mad that Jack died at the end that I three my gallon of water at the TV and it got messed up. Stupid Jack." I mumbled the last part.

"Why is he stupid? He was to sweet!" Aw, _you're_ sweet!

"More like an idiot. If I were Jack I'd slap her silly and tell her "**Oh hell no **girl get out of my little board!" I laugh like an idiot at this and she does so too! And I thought that I was corny!

"You're so corny." Damn it.

"Were here." I open the door and she stays sited.

"Well what are you waiting for? I _am _your date." I smile at her playfulness. Why does she keep on calling it a date though? Tawni never did. I'll just follow her lead.

"And what a beautiful date you are." When I'm at the other side of the car with the door open I extend my hand looking at her straight in the eye. I think I saw my dad do this once.

She takes my hand with a serious expression and I kiss her skin slowly. I felt the smallest jerk from her then hidden by a bold smile

Oh my god her teeth are so white. Ok, if you guys don't know I'm obsessed with two things:

**1. Sparkling white teeth **

**2. Parrots (apparently) **

Maybe I should ask her what toothpaste she us--

"Well if it isn't Sonny." Way to ruin such a romantic moment! Just when I was going to ask Alex's teeth to marry me.

"Chad."

* * *

**I have no idea where the tooth-addiction Sonny has came from… Anyways. Last chapter I didn't get about any reviews. SHAME ON YOU!!!!!! **

**Apparently you didn't get what review your butts away means..it means review a lot. Now if you guys don't review I think I'm going to stop posting updates daily. Do we really want that? I won't abandoning the story but I just won't update it daily like I am doing it right now. I really thought you guys were liking the story. **


	9. Still loves parrot Montana

**^^******Still loves parrot Montana ******^^**

* * *

Alex let's go of my hand immediately. "Who is _this_beautiful dame?" I growl annoyed something that wasn't completely to the blonde across us.

"Out of all the stores in the world I had to come here." I wish parrot Montana would attack him right now. Chad knows that I'm completely jealous when it comes to friends. Even if it is a girl I met a day ago or two.

"Well I was about to leave but how about you tell me your name sweetheart?" Sweetheart over here is giving Chad the glare of his life. "You're a shy one, eh? Well then I'll go first. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. You already knew that." He points his fingers at her and I think she just sneered him. Hah, who need that old parrrot now? I got me an Alex.

"Listen Chris, sorry as cute as you think you are, I simply don't roll that way." Alex, grabs my hand and leads me throught the automatic doors. Who does?

Shopping cart n my hands I start wondering. How much do parrots cost? I mean seriously they shouldn't cost that much. All they do is repeat things you say really. I should buy a recorder and just cover it in feathers.

"So is that like your crush or something." She said that in a dry voice. Aw, is she just as jealous as I am?

"More like the person I'd like to crush." That's not funny and because of that she didn't laugh.

"Do you want Reese's cup ice-cream or Rum raisin? I love both." I hope she knows that I'm ignoring the question. Why does everyone think that I like him? I don't…well I don't' like him _that_much. Ok, I do like him but not as much as I love parrot Montana.

"You're ignoring the question, sonny; and I snickers ice-cream bar better."

"Girl, those are disgusting they taste like sneakers." Oh, my god I can't believe I made such a bad joke. If she slaps me I won't blame her. I deserve more than that.

"Ok, then we'll just get anything you want. Oh, and hotdogs. I was craving them" I try to look for a sign in her eyes. Has she moved on?

"He isn't my crush. I can barely stand the guy. Sometimes it looks like we're flirting but I'm really not into him." A smile crawls to her face. And there are those amazing teeth again.

**Excruciatingly short I just wanted to show you how dumb Sonny is at getting things. I feel like slapping her…Or better yet meake Alex slap her. Ooh, I think I might include this in the story!!! **

**oh and i might have to take a break tomorrow**


	10. I like flirting

**^^**I like flirting **^^**

* * *

"You so do not have it. Liar!" I think I haven't seen some one so excited. And to think that I rarely paid attention the thing. Maybe when I was twelve…

"I always used to play this all the time!" I actually got this as a present two years ago when my friend didn't have enough money to get me anything else. Cheap ass. I didn't even get past the Ropey Rampage.

Stupid Monkey. And why is it called Donkey Kong anyways if it's about two idiot monkeys?

"Well we can _totally _forget about watching that dumb Twilight movie."

"But I like Twilight." Stupid game I don't even know why I didn't put the thing in the closet or throw it away. I really wanted to see Twilight. Why did I have to puke at the movies?

"Tell you what if you beat me at the game then I'll buy our lunches for a week _and _I'll watch all of the shitty movies you want next time. I mean if you invite me over of course." I grin. She's not getting rid of twilight _that _easy.

"How 'bout tomorrow?" I grab my own remote and slap my back against the sofa. While she still set's up the old-ass machine I go and get us some snacks. If you look at my fridge it's all full of junk-food. Every single one known to man-kind. Once I tried to make my own candy at a science fair and gave the whole school diarrhea.

"So what kind of ice-cream? I got snicker's ice-cream, Reese's ice-cream--"

"Just mix them all together. I don't really have a preference." I need to tell her about my diarrhea story.

"Well--"

"Come on I'm going to get started." Ugh, that cheater. I grab the whole thing and leave it in front of the sofa. "What caramel? I have a sweet tooth to please tonight." Nuts aren't even sweet. I'm about to tell her that but…maybe not. Chad had already kind of ruin our get together or _date _as she calls it.

"Just get whatever you want. Consider this your new home." I hear her scoff and get up.

"What a _horrible _hostess."

"What a _horrible_ visitor."

"Visitor? No honey, you said this was my new home. I _own_ this apartment." Where did I put those nuts?

"You're right." I definitely don't mind having her around. I turn around to find Alex close to me. Her eyes glossy with philander. Wait, where the hell did I learn that word? I'm smart! Yippee!

"So basically _I _own everything in this house." Cornering and everything. I sense that someone is a flirtaholic. Tawni is one two. I swear he flirts with _everyone. _Doesn't matter though. If I can handle Tawni Alex is going to a piece of cake. "…including you?"

"Show me your tactics and we'll see." I owe _my _tactics to my ex-best-friend. It was all good until she turn all gay on me. Of course I ignored her after that. I didn't even know what my parents would have said if I told them that Lucy was in love with me. Or so she said.

Alex is too pretty for that though. I think that all girls that are gay are probably I don't know girls tat just can't get men. **(Tomatoes doesn't believe this, my sonny does.) **She doesn't look one bit gay. Alex, obviously, can get a lot of guys.

I hope doesn't get in the way of us. That's happened to me before. Once my friends get a boyfriend she doesn't even call to see if I'm still alive. Chad is so not getting close to her.

"Hey, Alex. What did you think of Chad?" I think I should give up now. I'm no match to Alex. Then again I suck at most video games. Now arcade games are another thing.

"Total snob." Yay! Now to keep her away to any other guy. Maybe I should get close to Justin. Tell her to get her away from any guy. I've saw how he glared Nico down. He's going to be a good weapon to get guys away from Alex. "Why?"

"Girl, I don't know. Just asking." She doesn't look at me but I can see she's not convinced. "Don't even go thinking that I like him." I rest my head on her shoulder. Well I've sure grown comfortable quick.

"Not your type, right?"

I giggle, "Not even close." I raise her hand over my shoulder and hug her. She then pauses the game. Oh well was loosing anyways. " Sorry, I'm a hugaholic." I let go of Alex's waist but she instead hugs me tighter.

"It's ok, I'm a kisaholic, I random-" Not even finishing her sentence she deposit's the softest consecutive kisses on cheek. I laugh wholeheartedly.

"Good then, I'll suffice your addiction while you suffice mines." I like flirting.

"Oh, Sonia…you're a real handful."

"Sonia?" Who the hell is that?

"Yeah, Sonny. Sonia's your real name, right?" **Oh no she didn't. **

"Actually it's _Allison_, not Sonia. Epic fail Alexander." She's about to take another spoonful of ice-cream but then looks at me, threatening manor.

"Don't you ever call me that again, Sonia." Arc or a brow.

"Well I thought you'd like to hear me screaming your name. Ugh, Alexander just like that." Just after I'm done with my moan fest Alex propels the ice-cream right to my face.

"I knew you liked it that way." I scoff and jumps over my sofa. I sprint after her not before taking the ice-cream with me.

"Uncle." uncle my ass.

"Stop being such a chicken Alex." Great. She locked herself in my room.

"What a great hideout. Hiding in my room. Guess I'll just have to open it with _my_ key." Alex isn't all that smart. I push open the door easily. It makes a big bang against my T.V. Crap, who puts a T.V. next to a door? I thought that Alex was going to put some effort into the door but instead she's on my bed. Cornered with nowhere to go.

"This is where you loose Alexander." With an obnoxious battle cry I tackle her under me. I grab a handful of ice-ream and give face a makeover.

"Not on my fa--" I then stuff her mouth with some. Although I don't think she cares. After all it is ice-cream. Alex wiggle under me in a way that her she's crawling away from me. I find this as the perfect opportunity for a horsie ride!

"Faster Alex!" I giggle as the bed frame gets slammed against the wall noisily. "O-"

She threw me off my bed and straddled me. Reaching for the ice-cream, Alex sees my intentions. Crap. She takes it off my hands and probes it with her fingers.

"Our first time together and we're already falling off your bed?"

"Actually you--" Someone knocks loudly at my door. Damn. I had a really good comeback. " Coming!" I look at Alex menacingly. "Why are you still on me?" She instantly crawls off muttering an apology.

"What the hell is wrong with your neighbors? Don't they know what time it is?" I open the door.

"Mrs. Lawrence what a pleasure to have you around." She's in rollers covered by a hairnet looking pretty spooky.

"I'm going to cut to the chase. I understand that you have needs. You're very young and your hormones are probably all over the place _buy _do you think that you and Alexander can keep it down?" I'm speechless while _Alexander_ is laughing her ass off. I give her a glare.

"Honey what's taking you so long?" What the fuck? That was a great imitation. She sounded just like a man. My face turns like a tomato and I look at Mrs. Lawrence apologetically. I am never getting some of their Apple pie again. Way to go Alex.

"I'm so sorry, we'll keep it down." She lean towards me a little bit.

"You got a little something over your lip." Oh, ice-cream. Oh-no. It seems like I gave he--

"It's not what it seems." She only chuckles.

"Get back to work honey." She pats my left shoulder.

Now where did Alex go? Not in the kitchen. Not in the pee-pee room. Not outside the apartment. Oh, the living room.

"There ya are honey. What took you so long?" Alex is sitting cross-legged on my sofa. I prefer to ignore the spilt ice-cream on the floor.

"You!--"

"Before you hit me. Let's work out a deal. I'll do whatever you want." Yeah, because no one messes with Allison Munroe.

Hmm, let's see. What would be a great payback? I'll make her paint my toes? No. That's just fun. My toes are such a turn-on. Let's see.

"Ok, let's watch a movie."

"That's it? I mean, ugh,. No, not a movie! How cruel are you?" Talk about over-dramatic. And I'm the actress.

"We're watching Twilight." That's the second I see panic in her eyes.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**''

* * *

"Sonny please, I'll do anything. Please. I'll watch any other thing. I'll even watch granny porn but not Twilight. Please don't." What is she talking about? Twilight is the best book ever. I've always wanted to see the movie. Besides the guy is so hot!

"Come on, just get inside." I hold up the sheets for her to get inside. She slowly crawls in. It's almost as if she was shy. Popcorn in one hand and sour strings in another I, again, take Alex's hands and wrap it around me. My own hands circumnavigate her body. Well this is what I call a movie night.

"This movie sucks. My eyes are bleeding."

"Alex shut up it's almost at the good part." Who am I kidding there _is_ no good part. This movie sucks! "I'm serious this is all that she does." Alex puts the blankest face ever. "I'm not scared of you."

I hold back my laugh and slap her arm playfully. "Hey, you lied to me about being a kisaholic. You only kissed me that one time."

Her brows furrow automatically. "I believe you're taking advantage of my weakness."

"Lies. You just have really soft lips." Her smile grows wide but her eyes divert to the screen. Did I just say that out loud? Please say I didn't. Great. Now she's going to think I'm a lesbian. And on top of that I took her home on the second 'date.' She really does have soft lips!

"I'll keep that in mind." Of course she will. And then she'll stay away from me forever! You always ruin everything Sonny!

Alex runs her hand through my hair. Oh, that feels really nice. I always _love_ it when someone touches my hair. It's so unwinding. I lay my head on her torso. This damned movie is so boring. Why couldn't I just watch another crappy movie? I think I'm going to find out the girl's address just to kill her in her sleep.

"What time is it?" No, I was really enjoying her little scalp massage. I groan and look at my watch.

"It's only 12:43" Please don't leave. I hate sleeping alone. I think there's a monster in my closet. That's a lie.

"Crap. Justin is going to kill me." We sit up and I pout. "See you first thing in the morning, Kay?" I sigh deeply.

"Can't you stay for a few minutes? We haven't even finished the great movie." She rolls her eyes.

"You hate me that much?" She starts piling up some pillows lays down and pats the spot where she wants me. Ah, her hands travel up my scalp again and I feel myself smile. Her fingers are amazing.

"No, actually I like you a lot."

"Feel free to stalk me." I laugh. God I have such a loud laugh. I turn my vision to the screen and I feel her strides diminish.

"Why don't they just kiss already? I mean. He's so cute I think. Wait are you listening? Alex." Aw, she's sleeping. She looks so cute! In a non-lesbic way.

I turn off the worst movie known to man-kind and drift off to slumber. Cuddled up with the best body pillow in the universe. I could get used to her.

* * *

**Ok, so I couldn't update for the last like…3 days? I'm really sorry!!!!!**

**Ok, I feel so sorry for Alex. Do you guys see how flirty Sonny is? Ugh, I want to kill her (I'm not saying I'll kill her at then end…maybe.) Anyways. Freaking Sonny pisses me off! I feel like I'm kinda like reviewing my own story. **

**Ok, once in a lifetime opportunity: **

* * *

**Which POV should I do next chapter???**

**A.) Sonny's **

**B.) Alex's **

**C.) Justin**

**D.) All of the above.**

* * *

**Gee all of the above…? Well I guess I could do that…It's your choice take this as my apologies for not updating for 3 days. You rotten tomato you! **


	11. Midnight cravings

**^^**Midnight Cravings **^^**

* * *

**Alex's POV: *squeals***

Did she fall asleep? I smile. She feels so good against my torso. I just hope that she's like me and get one of those midnight craving that I get. That would make my night even better.

"I want the ruddy one, Mom." Ok, she talks in her sleep. That is so weird…but cute. Everything about her is. I usually don't have to go on second dates to do any girl. You can call me the Chuck Norris of relationships. Who ever I want I can definitely get. Sonny isn't indifferent.

I've been trying to think _why _she's resisted the Alex charm for so long though. I mean she has been all over me for the whole day. She's been flirting with me for the whole day.

"But I want it _so_ badly.." She moans. Of course you do baby. We both do. Maybe if I just touch her a little she won't mind. In a very sneaky manner I climb on top of her body. Jesus, she is beautiful. She'll never notice. Oh, come on as if you guys wouldn't do this to Sonny if she were right here in front of me like she is.

Barely straddling her, I lean over her shoulder. Every essence vibrating off her skin is so ignites my hunger even more.

"You're gorgeous." Did that just slip out? I cover my mouth quickly. I'm about to go back to my side when Sonny's hands pull me into her. Please tell me you're awake!!! Ugh, her hair smells amazing. My hands faint under her shirt while my lips rummage hers.

"No you can't …poker-face." Now what kind of dear is she having? First wants it badly, she wants something ruddy and now something about a poker-face? Is she doing Lady gaga in her dreams? I'll show her gaga.

I remove her hair from her neck and plummet my lips on her neck. I moan, her skin is softer than velvet.

"You're such a silly dog, stop licking me!" Sonny pushes me to the other side of the bed. Ok, Chuck Norris you could have just said 'stop'.

I think I'm just going to sleep on the end of the bed. That way her face won't be near me at all. Ok, really bad choice. Now I can see her underwear and her long, tan, firm legs.

"Just throw it already!" What is she dreaming about now? I don't even want to think about it. God, she should be a pantyhose model. I'll buy a pack just to stare at her legs.

"Don't worry captain I got it!" She is so cu--

"Oh my god! Ouch, fuck, Mother-ffff" My nose. Oh god my nose. Ooh my god my _nose!! _I fell my blood crawl out my nose.

"What's going on?" Sonny turns on her lamp. "Oh my god, are you ok?" Of course I'm not. I just got kicked in my face.

"Yeah, don't worry." She get's off the bed and keels in front of me. Oh, booby! Only Alex Russo can think of boobies during a nosebleed. In my defense these are some nice ones.

"I can't believe I did that. I'm sorry Alex. I really am." She wraps her hands around her too except, well, I have blood coming out my nose. "I'll be right back ok?" Aw, it's so annoying on Justin but a worried Sonny is so adorable!

"Well, I don't have anything left in the first aid kit because I cooked a few months ago and never replaced it. Here let me help." He tears our a towel and carefully dips it in a container she filled. Then she takes my hands and holds it. I feel a little embarrassed. I mean this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for those midnight cravings I wouldn't be in this situation.

"What are you going to do with that duct-tape?" She looks at me apologetically. Crap.

"I'm really sorry but we'll have to stop it some way." After folding several tissues she holds it under my nose with duct-tape. How original.

"Do I look pretty?" I try to make a funny to relieve her. She shouldn't feel bad. I was the one who was fanaticizing about her legs, I guess I deserved that kick.

She smiles. Not laughing at my joke, seriously it wasn't even funny, but something more. Her eyes connected with mines. In them I saw everything, those chocolate pools that just scream out "Alex, I like you." Just like every other girl. The only difference is that this time I like her too.

I try to tell her too that "Sonny, I like you too, I like everything about you. You midnight cravings to give me a nosebleed. Your random lust for Lady gaga. Your really bad jokes. Everything."

Sonny then leads me to the bed, once I'm all cleaned up. After three whole minutes of insisting she makes me sit on her lap.

"Don't worry you can go to sleep. I won't." And there's that smile again. Please don't let me kiss her!

"Why? It's late." Wrapping her hand to rest her head on shoulder she nods.

"I don't want to hurt you again." I try to speak but she just shushes me. "It's ok, just go ahead, Alex."

I didn't fall asleep. I simply couldn't, having her so close to me, We talked till the next day. WE talked about everything. From what she applies on her hair to so random gay guy who said Obama licked 'her' clit.

_And that my children is the story of how a nosebleed led me, Alex Russo, to fall head-over-heels for Allison Munroe_

**The end**

* * *

**I''m just kiddind with you guys!! It's not the end. This has just started!!!**

**Ok, that Obama thing actually DID happen. It's like a song or something I heard it. It was so funny. ANYWAYS!!! You see our poor Alex getting all hopeful. Aww. I designed Sonny like idk. My girl friend. She actually DID kick me. But I wasn't just trying to kiss her legs…**

**TMI!!! Anyways Sonny is like so adorable. The girl of my dreams is like this corky, and corny and totally sexy. **

**Tell me your fav. part in the chapter. I like reading those. **


	12. what we both know

**^^**WHAT WE BOTH KNOW **^^**

* * *

**Justin's POV: **

I scoff surprised at her arrival. Seriously wasn't expecting her. Normally she goes to work along with Sonny. "What are _you_ doing here?" I state dryly whist I arrange my collar.

"Where's my breakfast?" Where does all the food she consumes go? _I _have to work out. She doesn't even do her morning jog anymore.

"I don't know your girlfriend didn't make you any?" She smiles at the title. I know that's all she wants. Wait, _is _she dating Sonny yet? I wouldn't t doubt it. Alex is a billion times better looking than Sonny is. No, please tell me that she isn't _dating_ again. Alex may like to play with people but when she dates someone it's serious.

"No, and she's not my girlfriend." Well that's a relief and I can't help but smile something that she isn't oblivious to.

"Again, where my breakfast? I'm starving, besides; Sonny is the worst cook in the world." Well I guess all those summers at cooking camp are finally about to pay off.

"So how did Sonny manage to wake someone like _you _in the morning?" Please don't say sex, please, please don't!

"She didn't, I woke _her _up." What? It normally takes me longer to wake her up than to get ready and get the breakfast going.

"How come?"

"Well I thought that she'd be hungry by the time she'd wake up." She's being nice? That's not supposed to happen! Somehow that stupid girl managed to be important to Alex.

"You cooked her breakfast?!" I almost burnt myself with the pot. Freaking Alex and her mania with bacon.

"Pfft, no. I got me some McDonalds because I left my wallet at the house and when I got back to her apartment she thought that I got her some. Now feed me slave." Oh, that is so funny isn't it? Well It's not! This Sonny girl is clouding up my day, no pun intended!

"Wow, almost seems as if you're in love with the girl. It's only been about a month since you met her and you're already giving her your food. I've known you all my life and _I'm _the one that has to feed you."

"Well, I just really like her. I guess it's her ridiculously contagious laugh whenever she thinks something is funny, how she' always fixing her ado--"

"Ok, Shakespeare." Her angelic eyes turn to daggers pointed directly towards me. "So when are you going to ask her out?"

"None of your business." That's where you're wrong.

I chuckle slightly. "Ok." I'll find out anyways though.

"Ok, so I was planning on getting to know her for about a month or two. I want to make _sure_ she likes me. Sometimes she just acts like a friend."

"Tell me something Alex what if she _doesn't_ like you? Are you willing to keep this 'friendship' with her?" I hand her plate but her eyes connect to mine.

"I think we _both_ know that."

* * *

**Totally got kicked out of the computer. Sorry i totally have more but i couldn't post it like it is. Comment. **


	13. What sonny doesn't know

**^^**What sonny doesn't know **^^**

* * *

**Justin's POV: **

Look at her Grace. The only thing that is filling the room, the only this that fills _me. _The position she takes just to do such a simple task which unfortunately is to fill herself with Sonny's presence, retrace her curves inch by inch just like _I've_ previously done.

Should I be happy that she's about to familiarize these feelings? Feel the lust that I feel, all those times that I've had to hold back just to evade chaos. Then again it's Alex. She always get what she wants. Why should Sonny be different. Even if she isn't gay, which I intensely doubt, Alex would surely alter her sexuality.

If Sonny knew the devil you've attracted. Alex sure as heck isn't' what you think that she is.

The only way I can describe her is like a coin, let's say a penny. It has two sides the head and the tail. It only depends on luck which side you get. As long as you're on her good side she's going to make you feel like heaven. She will make your life worthy. Alexandra will be your reason to wake up but then again it might not last long. How? Well that's going to be my job.

I'll have to do something to make Sonny not fall for Alex. I'll be the one to make sure that Sonny will be the first name on Alex's hate roster. Trust me it takes a lot to make it out of there. I almost never made it out. I had to beg to make her forgive me.

So, why does Sonny get to be happy next to Alex? No, Sonny. It's simply not fair. I won't allow it.

"Um…Is Sonny Munroe around here?" Well who is _this_ handsome young guy? Does Sonny have a boyfriend? Please tell me he is. PLEASE tell me he is Sonny's boyfriend. Oh, and he has roses in his hands. Aw.

"Yeah, I'll go get her for you. Who needs her though?" His expression is quizzical.

"um…Chad Dylan Cooper?" he says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Ok, weirdo.

"Oh, as in her boyfriend, right?"

"Uh, no. I'm just an old enemy." Well hello friend. Wait then what are the flowers for? I usually don't give _my _enemies any bouquets.

"Justin, can you give me five bucks?" I'm about to open my mouth when blondie over here does so.

"Well hello there…remember me?" Ugh, flirting tone and everything. I don't like this Chad.

Alex's face doesn't resemble any excitement whatsoever. I would smile but I'm to busy giving him a glare almost similar to the one Alex gives people.

"Uh…no." Well looks like Alex's antipathy for strangers comes in handy once in a while.

"I'm Chad, remember?" her features are frozen in a bored look.

"…" I almost feel bad for the poor guy. Then again I just don't.

"I met you at the store while you were with Sonny."

"Oh, ok." she turns to me again. "So, can I have five bu--"

"So, I was going to ask Sonny to give these to you, but since you're right here I'd like to give them to you myself."

"um…I'm kind of busy right n--" Crap, there comes Sonny!

"Actually you can do it after lunch. I mean lunch is right about…now." Talk about a coincidence.

"Awesome. Do you think you and I can talk…alone?" He stares at me. I don't feel one bit threatened though. It's obvious that Alex isn't one bit interested.

"Of course. I'll leave you two alone. See ya Alex." Oh, forgot something. "Oh, here." I hand her a twenty and mouth her 'behave.' Then she glares me.

"Hey Sonny!" Fake smile. Whatever gets my plan going.

"Um…hey." She's looking behind me to Alex and Chad. "What's--"

"Well she's just talking to _Chad_. I bet she's happy." If she is then her bored face sure isn't showing it. "Why do you say that?"

"What she surely told _you." _I pull Sonny away from the scenery. "Don't tell her I told you this but Alex totally likes him. I'm surprised she hasn't told you anything. You guys are always together."

"Well did she tell you that she liked him?" I nod. " Well I asked her and she told me she didn't." It is so evident that she likes Alex.

"I wonder why. Maybe she just doesn't trust you that much. Crap, I shouldn't have told--"

"No. It's ok. I mean she was going to tell me anyways right?" I raise my shoulder.

"I really don't know. All I know is that she's been talking to me ever since that time she met him. She said you were together right?"

"…Yeah. But she didn't act like she liked him. She was rather _rude._"

"Oh, that's how Alex flirts. That's how she and this guy called dean started going out." She makes a weird face.

"Well I guess it's ok if she likes him. It's not like she's going to treat me differently or anything."

"I wouldn't be to sure. That's how she lost Samantha?" I just made the name up.

"Who?"

"Samantha, don't ask Alex about her because she doesn't even remember her. She was Alex's best friend. Alex stopped talking to her when she got a boyfriend. I always thought it was kind of mean."

"And how long did they know each other?"

"Since Alex was three." I see hurt in her eyes and touch her shoulders.

"You said she likes him _that _much?"

"Oh, yeah. I don't think I've ever seen her so into someone."

"Yeah and he bought her flowers."

"Damn it. I really liked her." Yeah that's a little obvious. "Any chance that she may not like him that much?"

"No, not really."

At the exact moment the sound of a brusque hand against Chad's skin filled the room. I turn my face and a storming Alex is walking my way. And the back an ashamed Chad is seen holding his left cheek and what's left of his dignity. "But there is a chance that he may not like _her_ anymore."

I exhale sharply as Alex stop in front of me. "Good job kiddo." She smiles and I turn to Sonny who's grin quickly fades. Like I said Sonny you have now idea what devil you've attracted. Wait let me refresh that. You have no idea what bisexual devil you've attracted

* * *

**Hey guys! Have to pee! *weird fact* **

**Ok, see how the story is slowly getting more and more buildup? Now Sonny thinks that Alex likes Chad. What will she do about it? Does it matter because I mean Alex slapped him right? Is Chad a guy that gives up so easily??? You'll have to wait to know!!!! **

***cue evil laugh***

***which is not so evil because I will update tomorrow.* **


	14. Mitchie

**^^**Mitchie **^^**

* * *

**Sonny's POV: **

Don't get me wrong, it's not that I'm totally happy It's just that Alex slapping Chad right across his face made me love her even more. What in the world is wrong with her? How in the world does she find Chad Dylan Cooper attractive? Does she have her eyes balls up her ass? Oh god, her profanity is getting to me.

Actually a lot of Alex's habit have gotten to me. I think I, too, am a kisaholic as I randomly have the urge to just kiss her cheeks. She doesn't mind though; at least that's what I used to think. What would I feel if I liked this guy and my girlfriend is all over me?

Grosses out? Creep out? Any other phrase that ends in out?

Damn I've grown _so _close to Alex, if she ignores me for idiot Chad I think I might kill him or something. Thank god that Justin told me about what was going through Alex's brain or else I would loose my Amigo.

"What are you doing up at this hour Sonny?" She yawns on the other side.

"Well, what ever happened to 'Hi Sonny how have you been lately?'"

"Sonny it's two in the morning."

"I know what time it is Alex. What are you doing sleeping at this hour? I thought Alex Russo made her own rules."

"Yeah, well I made it a rule for my butt to be in bed early when I have to go to work tomorrow." I scoff. "What are _you_ doing up so late?"

"Alex, I want you to come pick me up."

"Wait, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Ok, take a chill pill. I'm so lame who says that anymore?

"Well yeah, I just have some Alex cravings."

"At two in the morning."

"Hey I have no control over these. My hands are tied." hopefully she'll come. I really don't have Alex craving my tire is just flat. I even have a spare one…if I just knew how to replace it.

"Where?"

"Barnes and Noble." No I know what you're thinking. What kind of Barnes and noble's open at this hour? None. My sister worked here and I still have the key. If Mitchie found out she would seriously kill me.

"Whatever, I'll be there in a few."

"Thank You." I say to no one because in reality she just hung up. Shoot, who else would come at two to pick me dumb butt up? Only she would. Damn you Chad.

* * *

"What an amazing timing, Sonny. It's fucking raining!" Grinning at the view I hold up the door to a hesitant Alex. "What the hell? There's no one here."

"Really? Hadn't noticed." She stops at the entrance.

"Am I being raped?" She says using Tawni's voice. Good old memories. "Seriously why are you here? How did you eve--" I held up the keys. "How did you eve--"

"Got them from my sister."

"I thought you didn't have one." Are we seriously going over this?

"Just stop with the questions and follow me." I take her artic hand in mines leading her through the dimly lit store.

"So your sister works at Barnes and Noble? How old is she?" Didn't I just tell her to stop asking me stuff?

"Come on, Alex." I tug at her wrist. This Barnes and noble is pretty fancy if you ask _me _wooden stairs, comfy throw pillows. And it's all to ourselves. At least up to nine thirty. That's when the janitor comes in.

"I thought I told you I don't like books. What makes you think I'd like them a two in the morning?" I let go of her hand and wrap mines around her waist.

"The fact that you're with the hottest girl in the world."

"Oh my god, Meagan Fox is here?" He makes an effort to get rid of me and I groan.

"What a jerk." The brunette presses her lips on my skin smoothly leaving me smiling to myself.

"I'm sorry but the day that Meagan walks through that door you better leave through the other." I knew it. If she would do that with Meagan Fox, whom she doesn't even know, what gives that she'll do it with Chad too? Oh, he is so dead. "Ooh, relationships and marriage."

Alex randomly takes one room the shelf and begins reading out loud.

"Girls are like phones. We love to be held, talked too but if you press the wrong button you'll be disconnected!"

"What book is that?" She shrugs and looks at the cover.

"Lesbian for Dummies" Smiling she sends the hardcover to me. "Here you go dummy."

Idiot. Damn, there's her profanity again.

"I wonder if they have twilight." I never did finish the saga. I stop at Twilight.

"Oh, let's go look for it, I have a lighter." Like a psycho she literally sticks out her lighter.

"Ok, smooth criminal. How the hell are you going to get away with that?"

"Easy, I'll brainwash you into confessing it was all _your _fault." I cross my hands.

"I'd like to see that happen." One arch of Alex's brow later and I'm tackled to a bean bag. Giggles leaked just as soon as she places kisses on my cheeks.

"Alex, get off. You're fat." Hah, is she seriously that self-conscious? She seriously stopped and got off me.

"That's not funny." I like when she's acting like a 2-year old. She just makes me want to wrap my arms around her and squeeze her to death.

"I was kidding." She scoffs and I settle for a kiss on the cheek.

Puckering up lips to meet the side of her face I lean towards her.

"…"

"!!!"

"???" What the fudge? I kissed her. Crap, crap. It was a mistake though. She must know that I don't _like _her. I mean I like her but I'm not attracted to her, even though she really has soft lips. Damn Sonny what a fucking way to fucking fuck every-fucking-thing up. You fucktard. "Whoa."

"I'm so so--" her hands on my shoulder.

"Umm, no it's ok." What does she mean it's ok? I just kissed her. "It was an accident. This isn't." Before I know it Alex has me pinned down and pushing her lips on my cheek.

"Thanks for not making it awkward."

"Oh Sonny I'm going to hold on to this for a long time." Damn. I wonder if they have _Rewinding Time for Dummies. _Or better yet_; How to Not Kiss Alex Russo for dummies _Ok, I seriously have to stop with the bad jokes. It's getting me so mad.

"You better not, or else I'--"

"Shove your tongue down my throat? Bring it on." She wiggles her tongue toward me for emphasis. My mouth agape, I shove her off the bean bag.

"Wait that's how long you tongue is?"

"It's so small. How do you eve kiss with that little thing?" Is that line considered flirting?

"Wha- Show me _yours_ then." I oblige.

"Gross. That's…ugh, what are you a lizard?" I tilt my head sideways. Damn it's cold in here and the heater is locked.

"It's so cold in here." The brunette doesn't reply and I give her a glare.

"Sonny I'm not giving you my jacket." Another glare.

"Why don't you just put some fire on the damned fire place?" There's a fireplace? I follow Alex to the fireplace that was relatively noticeable. I need contact replacements.

"Just leave it Alex there's no wood." She rolls her eyes and grabs a handful of books. "Alex, no."

"…" She ignores me again.

"My sister is going to kill me." She really will. Mitchie doesn't even know that I have her key.

"So she lives close?" I nod.

"Stop changing the subject, Alex don't--" Too late. She lights up the books in the fire place.

"Come on, just enjoy." Alex pulls the bean bag close to the fire and pulls me to sit in her lap. Alex and her uncanny ability to make me love sitting on her lap.

"Do you know how much those books may cost?"

"Well, that's the clearance isle so I don't know twenty bucks?" Doesn't she care about anything? I elbow her. "Damn."

"What did I--" And here we are face to face again. So close. Almost as if she's going to…

That was a close one. I thought that Alex was going to kiss me. I'm just being paranoid. She'll never do that. That's disrespectful and I'm not a homosexual like Mitchie. _I _would never make that mistake.

"…"

"So um. I wanted to ask--"

"Tell me--" me both started at the same time.

"Oh, you first."

"What's your sister's name?" Damn.

"Mitchie Munroe." I feel her cuddle closer to my neck and I'm not longer on her legs but between them.

"So, she's younger than you?"

"By a little bit."

"How many years?"

"Two hours, she's my twin."

"Liar. You have a twin?" I nod.

* * *

**I am so tired but I wanted to update. Now to sleep. Ok, I will bring Mitchie to the story. **

**Who do you think I'll pair her up with?**

**A.) Justin Maybe he is single**

**B.) Chad. Maybe he is in the middle of Alex and sonny **

**C.) Alex. I don't know that would tangle up the plot. **

**D.) She'll just have to masturbate. **

**E.) Foursome!!! **

**VOTE ON REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Sonny and Mitchie

**^^**Sonny and Mitchie**^^**

* * *

**October 14, 1991**

At the St. Johns Hospital room 1-78, second floor cries were heard. Most of them derived from the aching mother Connie Munroe.

"How's my little girl nurse?" The mother asked. She'd given birth only about five hours ago, and was exhausted but was eager to meet her daughter. "Where's Sonny?"

A smile starts on the elder woman's lips. "You guys haven't heard the news?"

Martha's intention was to surprise the parents but they on the other hand took this as diamond on a highway. What news could she be talking about?

"They're actually twins. Two beautiful girls."

"Wh-where are they? I want to see them."

The woman reappears in the room leading in a crib whilst another unenthusiastic male-nurse drags the other baby. The man hands John the baby first.

"Why is she in there?"

Martha's really careful to speak to her patients when dealing with such an important topic. She clears her throat preparing her mind for answers to.

"Well, this little sunshine has congenital heart defects. Her body is very weak since she's only a couple of hours old we want to evade further complications." Licking her lips she braced herself from the cold.

"And why didn't the other girl-- Is she okay?" Connie points at sleeping angel that is currently wrapped in the blanket with the hospital's logo on her father's hands.

"She's perfect. A perfect heart, perfect lun--"

"I'm sorry…" An middle aged man appears into the room and stares at the board with the patient's name. "Connie. I've already told Martha here that she can't just take this little girl out of the room. She's very delicate." An exasperated sigh leaves John's mouth.

"Can we at least hold her? Just a second." The doctor accepts and carefully does what he's asked.

"Careful." She nods and strokes the baby's face.

"Hi princess. I think we'll name _you_ Allison." John then cringes.

"Wait then what are we going to name…" He looks at the twin in his hands.

Eventually they settled on Michelle after her aunt's nagging. Sonny and Mitchie grew excessively close to each other. As the years passed the parent's barely got over Sonny's situation and dragged on long hours of hospital visits. Mitchie was always there to accompany her sister who would cry whenever she wasn't there. She would hold her hand whist the doctor took her pulse and kissed when she saw Sonny's eyes widen in horror.

When their time came to go to school unfortunately Sonny and Mitchie were placed in two different room. A big mistake. Sonny grew disastrous when denied to see her sister and had a bit of a fit with the teacher.

At age twelve Sonny and Mitchie were still sleeping in the same bed holding on to each other. Suddenly, Sonny thought of it as unnecessary and asked for her own room. Though a little sad herself Mitchie was a little glad that she wouldn't wake up the next morning with back problems.

So she settled herself in her empty bed and dreamt. She felt two tiny arms around her and shuddered a bit.

"Allison?" the other girl groans.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" Embarrassment flushed her cheeks.

"I think there…uh…someone in my room." Mitchie lifted her brow, she had a very mature personality even when she's just a twelve year old.

"Ok, I don't like being without you. I feel alone." Taking this as a compliment Mitchie grinned.

"I thought you were to old to be sharing a room with anyone."

"Well, you're not just anyone. You my friend." Mitchie thought of her word usage. She didn't just call her 'her sister' but 'her _friend.'_"

"Come on let's go to sleep." Enthusiastic Sonny hugs her friend.

"Ok, but just for the record. _You _were the one who couldn't be without me. In case mom asks." And if Mitchie wasn't protective enough of her sister tonight this proved her that she needed to be even more protective of her.

Time quickly passed and before they knew it Sonny and Mitchie were fifteen. On the outside they were exactly the same. If any feature diverted them it was barely noticeable. Their hairstyle was similar. They way they dressed, but unfortunately their tastes differed greatly. Sonny was on her third boyfriend while Mitchie was still single. Gregory was seventeen years old, a star track runner. The whole deal for their parents but something in Mitchie's brain told her otherwise.

Sonny dedicated plenty of her time to him and Mitchie was growing jealous. She'd addressed this to Sonny and she assured her that no one would ever separate them. Still Sonny grew very suspicious of Gregory. She didn't like him at _all. _Greg was not a guy that _deserved _to be with Sonny.

So she did what she knew would work no matter what. She asked Sonny to break up with him. Sonny agreed and said she would do it after she came home from her stay at her aunt's house.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey. You know I've been thinking about you." Mitchie rolls her eyes.

"Um, yea I'll be sure to tell Sonny that."

"Not again." He mutters. Then Mitchie smile to herself. What an opportune timing. She could save Sonny the hassle of doing it herself.

"I'm just kidding, Greg."

"I know I was playing along. You don't think I'd recognize my own girlfriend's voice?" Mitchie brushed this off even though _everyone, _parents included confused them either on the phone or personally.

"So about tonight I'm thinking I should pick you up at about eight o'clock?"

Although she has no idea _where _she is going she accept. This is the only way to get rid of that meddling Greg.

While Sonny is at her cousin's house Mitchie finishes arranging herself. Without an effort she decided she was ready. She _is_ her twin.

She opens the front door and Greg hands her a bouquet of flowers. "Uh, you shouldn't have."

"Of course I had to. You're only the best girlfriend in the world." She returns his fake smile.

The date went by just how she imagined. Boring as ever. How could her sister go through all of this? At least it would _all _end tonight. Sonny and Mitchie would laugh at this later on.

"Why are you so quiet, babe." Procuring to gag, Mitchie takes a sip from her smoothie.

"Well I was actually thinking about us listen it's been real nice but I think that I just want to be alone." Mitchie considered this easier that she thought.

"What? _You're _breaking up with me_?_" She nods a little taken aback. That's when he slaps her right across her face. She get's up quickly from the bench. She should have left the park when she saw the last few people leave.

"Let go off me." He presses his lips against Mitchie's neck. "Let go." Now she's on the floor and he's on top of her. He's kissing her urgently while she tries to wiggle under her body. "Stop it, please." Sobbing under his body she cries. Not because of his repugnant kisses but because she's heard him unzip his pants.

And that's the last thing she chose to listen for the rest of the encounter. She didn't hear his moans whilst devouring her virginity. She didn't hear him call her all those derogatory terms that not even a whore deserved to be called. She didn't hear him tell her to keep this to herself.

But she did run. She ran like she never has before. So fast that not even he, a prized track star could catch up. And then she hid. She didn't go to her house she wasn't _that _ignorant. She hid in a unknown alley. Disgusting rats and roaches surrounded her repugnant but not as filthy as she felt.

She remained there for three days. Not moving one inch. Her stomach didn't dare growl because it knew that she wouldn't move from there in time. Mitchie didn't seize to cry. The whole time she spent there she didn't stop crying because she knew that when she got home she had to be strong. Everyone always saw her as a very strong soul but in reality she was weak. Weak like crystal glass. Resembling a diamond from the outside but in reality it can break in one's grasp.

When she finally decided to go home. She was immediately dragged to the police department where she charged Gregory for rape. This was all done hidden of Sonny who remained crying at her room. She cried hopelessly thinking that something bad happened to the apple of her eyes.

She would have died right there if she knew what her sister had saved her from.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll get through this together." Her father tried to help her but Mitchie only sobbed 'he was going to rape her' onto his shoulders. The only thing Mitchie was thinking of right now is how Gregory would have done this to Sonny. If so Mitchie would have killed him herself. She feels relieved that she was the one that went through this. If it would have happened to Sonny she wouldn't have been able to get over it. Sonny's not good with strong emotions and in the last weeks she's been having to go to the doctor.

"Mitchie, look. Please don't tell Allison any of this. Nothing at all. This would kill her, you know how much she loves you." Mitchie nods in agreement.

Mitchie arrived home the next day. When she arrived the first thing she saw was a curved up Sonny. She had a blank stare on her eyes and a fatigued figure. At a close of the door she jumped up and saw Mitchie. Lips trembling she threw herself at a physically weak Mitchie.

"I thought you ran away." She hears Sonny sobs onto her shoulder. "I thought you left me."

Mitchie leads her to the bed and they hold each other.

"I thought I told you that it'd never do that." Sonny cuddles up to closer to her.

"I was so scared Mitchie. I felt like something was wrong, I don't know what but I just felt it." She started feeling it when at her aunts house. One minute she was playing with her cousin and the other she was crying her life away. She didn't even know that Mitchie was missing she just had a feeling Mitchie wasn't ok.

"Well don't be because I'm always going to protect you."

Fortunately Gregory confessed and was sent to juvenile. However Mitchie started having nightmares. Also, she realized something that had been tormenting her throughout her puberty. She realized that she under no circumstances liked boys.

The recent experience only made her more certain that she would never withstand being with a man. She no longer could stay in the city so with the help of Sonny's job they relocated to Hollywood. Their parents stayed in their old Wisconsin while Sonny and Mitchie made their life adjusting to their new home.

Mitchie, about to be 18, was quickly accepted to UCLA whist Sonny enjoyed her new life. Mitchie was also recovering pretty quickly and fell in love with her chemistry teacher. After discovering that Meagan loved her too she decided to give each other a shot.

After seven months of dating Meagan she decided that the time was right to leave her fears aside and move into a more intimate relationship with Meagan. Being with Meagan was like a dream. She was delicate, considering and generous. The pleasure she felt with Meagan could not be depicted in any other way but perfect. She knew what was enough. It was as if all these years she hadn't know her own body.

But then it had to be ruined. Sonny had planned a special get together with her parents and Sonny without her knowing. Sonny had thought that Mitchie was sad because she missed her parents.

"Be quiet dad, she's sleeping." Sonny leads her parents to their room in which she finds a stranger on top of her sister.

"Oh my god." Mitchie covers her body and Meagan starts to search for her clothes.

Sonny's eyes are glued to the scene. She can't believe that her sister would do this she instantly she blanks out.

Rushed to the hospital by her exaggerated mother. The doctor says that wasn't to bad but Sonny shouldn't go through any huge emotions. Her pulse skyrocketed and that caused the faint.

"Hey." Mitchie walks into the room. For the first time a thick tension ruled the ambient.

"…"

"Look, Sonny, I know you're probably mad but--"

"You brought her to our bed? You were making love to _her._" Mitchie can hear the hurt in her words and cracks up. "How long?"

"About six months." Sonny's mouth drops. Six months. She hid this for six months? How did she not notice. Sonny thought that she and Mitchie were transparent but she was so wrong.

"And you're a lesbian?" Mitchie nods.

"Yes." Sonny's inside do a front flip. Her sister a lesbian. What if she liked _her_? No, why would she I mean all she had to do was look in the mirror. They are identical twins. She wouldn't fall for someone that is only her mirrored image.

"Get out." Without a need to say this twice Mitchie nodded and left the room leaving a torn Sonny. Not because of her being a lesbian but because of the secrets.

It hurt her to not have known. Something so important as Mitchie's sexuality. Sonny's never taken a big decision by herself so now that Mitchie and her fought she took the wrong one. She told Mitchie to leave.

Mitchie on the other hand saw it as Sonny didn't was to be with her due to her sexuality. She felt abandoned by one of the most important people in her life.

Sonny wouldn't take Mitchie's phone calls scared that she would only worsen everything.

"You've reached Sonny Munroe but I'm not here right now. Please leave a message."

"Uh…hi Allison it's me. I know you're mad but I was actually wondering if we could…talk. Look I really miss you. _so much_. You never pick up my calls but I know that you miss me just like I do. Allison we can't do this anymore. We need each other. Please?"

* * *

**Present: **

Sonny was a little confused when she found the door to her job open. Who would rob a bookstore? She cautiously walks thought the whole store. The brunette walks up the stairs umbrella in hand.

It all seems normal until she spots that the there's some scrambled twilight books on the floor. She then spots her sister spooned by another girl who's face is covered.

"Allison?"

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update but I was just so extremely tired the whole weekend (my girlfriend stayed over.) She's the only one that tells me what to do. Sorry. ****L****So there was the story of Sonny and Mitchie. That's not ALL of it but this will have to do until now guys. Don't you guys love Mitchie? I do.**


	16. i Hate Barney

**^^**I hate Barney **^^**

* * *

**Alex's POV: **

**8:49 **

This fucking cheap ass mascara. I think it makes my eyelashes look less curly. That's the last time I buy mascara from a dollar store. I'm just so weak when it comes to dollar stores. Everything cost one dollar! I give up. What better mascara than my own saliva?

Let's see. Eight forty-nine. I still have about eleven minutes till Sonny comes. Or should I say I have I have eleven minutes until Sonny cums? Sonny invited me to go to a party at nine but really…

_Who get's picked up at 9:00_? Unless she…wants some? Well it has been about one month and 17 days since we meant, not that I'm counting or anything. It's only _normal. _I even wore those new underwear that I saved for a special occasion (I just found them in my drawer.)

I even showered to my own pick me up song.

"I have a feeling….that tonight is going to be a good night…" I apply lip-gloss on. No, I didn't buy it in the dollar store.

**8:54**

Fuck I don't have a lot of time left until Sonny reaches her limit, I mean arrives. Sometimes I wish I couldn't be such a pervert. Damn you barney!

See when I was six years old…

"_I love you, you love me we're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to yo--"_

"_Harder barney!" Barney's here? Mommy got me barney? I look to my left and my mom is talking to my dad. They told me not to leave but it's __**Barney. **_

"_Fuck Barney." What is wrong with that little girl. Why isn't barney telling her something? That's a __**bad word. **__Is this a special act of Barney? Like the one mom took me to. _

"_Yeah you motherfucker! --Fuck Barney!" Dear Penelope. Did she just say all of those bad words? Maybe they are just pronouncing the words wrong. _

"_Yeah ride your horsy baby." _and _there's a horse? I don't know how to ride one but I'm sure Barney will help me._

"_Barney!!!" Barney? That's just a man playing tag,…naked…on a bed... "You're not Barney."_

"_Ale--"_

"_**NO, YOU'RE NOT BARNEY!" **_

I stormed out of the room angry, only because Barney wasn't there. That night I asked my mom what uncle Barney was actually dong and I got _the talk. _I was only six.

I really hate Barney.

I even shiver every time I think about that. In my defense uncle Barney was dressed in a Barney. suit.

**9:03**

Ding-dong. Damn Why is she so punctual? I look at my watch and take that back. She's late. I should make her suffer for that. I hate it when girls cum late. Oh Alex, That _never_ gets old.

"Well hello there beautiful."

* * *

**Sorry that I didn't update the last like…3 days? You can all blame my EVIL girlfriend. You guys deserve better than my lame excuses so what better way to settle this than an amazing chapter? That will be next chapter. I'm working on it right now but it'll be posted like tomorrow. Review and answer. **

* * *

Another question for you guys?:

What will happen in the next chapter with Alex and Sonny's GNO?"

A.) Sonny will finally get over it and _actually _give Alex some.

B.) Sonny will be a bitch now that she thinks that Alex likes a guy and flirt with some other guys.

C.) Alex will forget about Sonny and make out with Mitchie, I mean she is _a lesbian. _

D.) Surprise me…xp


	17. Alex's mojo

**^^**Alex mojo **^^**

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

I have such a fucking headache. Such a mother-_fucking _headache. I didn't even know such pain was possible. It's shouldn't be. I think I shouldn't drink again in my life. I _hate _free beer. I should have controlled myself. But I don't think there's enough force in the world to control Alex Russo. Not even Alex Russo.

"You're awake. That's weird it's only…let's see **5:00pm**!" I can sense my scowl. What is wrong with him can't he see my situation. It's not easy to party until 3:00am.

"I _only_ got about 15-16 hours of sleep." Justin rolls his eyes and grabs his spatula. "Are you making omelets?"

"Alex, it's 5:00. We're making spaghetti." Sonny? What in the world is she doing here? Oh god. Don't tell me we actually did it.

"Um…hi." Sonny waves shyly. Dear god. I am a beast. I did **both **of them. I need to get drunk more often. "You feel ok?" I nod. Ok, I feel ecstatic. I just had a threesome last night. Sure I don't remember scrap but that's no biggie. I'll just buy a couple of beers tonight and make sure _they _drink from it.

Who am I kidding my no underwear charade totally worked. I still don't got any on. Yes!

"So did you guys have fun last night?" I grin proudly.

"Are you kidding? I'm never going to one of those parties again."

"I can't even believe I let you convince me. I knew it was a bad idea." Mitchie dryly states whilst playing with a single napkin. Was I that bad? I've always gotten good references.

"Was I that bad?"

"God you were horrible. I am never letting you take control _ever _again." My mouth goes agape. This is not possible. I am the _goddess _of sex. "Wha…did I loose my Alex mojo or something?" I unconsciously state. Damn. Both Justin and Mitchie turn around confused.

"Mojo?"

"Alex what are you talking about?" Wait, did I have a threesome or not? And what the hell is _he _doing here?

"Whoa, _Chad?_ What even happened last night?" it was hot until now. A foursome is completely out of it. I think I should put some underwear now. All I wanted was to be with Sonny alone and out of nowhere I have a foursome? _And _I sucked? Not cool.

"You don't remember anything?" Mitchie lands her hands on my shoulder. And I feel a little uncertain. Should I be embarrassed? Should I be scarred, happy, euphoric?

"No." I just want my omelet.

* * *

**I needed to update so I put this to please you guys. Review if you have any questions. **

What **did** happen last night that Sonny, Mitchie, Alex and Chad slept in the same house?

**Answers in the next chapter. I'm sorry but I have to do my AP summer reading assignment and I have the crappiest book ever. Something about a fucking monkey saving the world. It sucks some serious ass. ****:(**


	18. So who did Alex do? Part 1

**^^**So who did Alex do? Part 1**^^**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV: **

"Seriously do any of you guys remember what happened last night?" Alex grits her teeth overwhelmed with urgency. I guess not knowing what happened last night is getting to her. I think I'd be better if she _didn't _know. Justin places the bowl of spaghetti in the middle of the table. It's roaring steam seducing me.

I'm so hungry. Thank god Justin's so mesmerized with me being Sonny's twin that he's basically treating us like royalty. Last night he offered us his bed. I, of course, said yes on the other hand Allison woke up at about eight and transferred herself to Alex's bedroom.

"Of course. I mean _I _remember. You and I had an amazing night." He grins exuberant.

"Wait, what?" The Blondie nods assuring her and fills his cheeks with the spaghetti. Liar.

"Liar." Wow, Sonny and I really do think alike. "She so didn't have an amazing night with you." My sister grips tightly on her fork.

"How are _you _aware of that? You were drunk the whole night." True.

"You were drunk too, we all were."

"That's not true. Justin never gets drunk." We all stare incessantly at Justin.

"Actually I may have gotten a little curious." It takes Alex a while to since she resumed to eating.

"Wait, so who got us home?" In reality Alex did. I don't say anything though. To them I was just part of the crew.

"I probably did. You know got those skills from my grandpa. He's a detective."

Sonny scoffs at this. "What does he detect? How many steps it takes him to go take a crap?"

"Oh Sonny. Funny as usual no?" She doesn't like him. I've never quite seen her jealous. It's really funny actually. She can't even come up with good comebacks. It's funny how obvious these two are.

"Might not be funny but at least I don't have to make up lies to get with a person." This comment sends me spiraling back to last night and how it all happened.

* * *

_I can't believe sonny convinced me to attend this party. She knows that I hate most parties. She's currently dancing with some guy. Getting glares out of poor Alex who hasn't peeled her eyes off her since I got in the car. I know they're not dating but I _know _that Alex would like to change that. _

_Every time I look at her she's looking at Sonny who is flirting with the whole male population. Are she and Alex fighting and she's making her jealous? Don't know but I do know that Alex for sure is jealous. _

_I make my way towards her trying to avoid something. Alex looks like she wants to go and rip the hand off the guy who is currently dancing with Sonny. Oh Sonny that jealousy scene always works for you. Every single time. _

"_Having a good time?" Alex looks up at me and glares me down. "I'm not Sonny. She's still dancing with that guy." _

"_Just saved yourself from a beer down your shirt." I smile and make a motion to sit next to her. _

"_Yeah, she hasn't talked to you the whole party." Alex nods with a sigh. "What are you guys fighting?" _

"_No, not that I know of. She just got to the party and started dancing with everyone. I've trie--"_

"_I know. I saw." Her legs propped up against she kicks off the cup holder to the side. _

"_I just want to get out of here."_

"_Don't say that. It's only…11:13. Don't go home yet." She looks up at me a little hesitant. "Look it took me a lot of courage to come and talk to you."_

"_What do I look bitchy to you? You know everyone tells me that." We laugh lightly. Too bad Sonny's being an ass to Alex tonight. Dummy, Alex is so hot. Brunette with locks running down her shoulders elegantly. Piercing eyes and a very graceful figure. You put blue eyes on her and you can call her Meagan Fox._

"_Ok then, let's just start all over." I hold my hand for her to take. "My name is Mitchie Munroe pleasure to meet you." _

"_Alex Russo...and I'll show you pleasure." What a flirt. _

"_I've just met you and you're already flirting with me?" Alex unashamedly smiles and then winks. _

"_Is that a complaint or a consent?"_

_I'm about to answer but as soon as the first syllable comes out of my mouth it's ignored. I know who he is. That idiot from that show. What was it called...something like McDonald falls?_

"_Well hello there. What was your name?" He makes it as if he's thinking. "Alex, right?" _

"_Actually you're confusing me with my twin sister. I think Alex moved to Chi--"_

_His obnoxious laugh resonates throughout the whole house. Obviously he came to woo. What a failure. _

"_You're so funny. I'm thinking you should replace Sonny. I mean you're not funny anyways." He tells this to me. _

"_That's not Sonny you dickhead." He rolls his eyes._

"_Let me guess, it's her twin. You know I have a twin brother two. How about come back to my place and I'll show you." _

"_I am so fucking tir--" Alex stands up suddenly holding out my palm. _

"_No, let me." I take a jug of who-knows-what from the guy next to us. He doesn't need it anyways, he's already macking on a girl. I dispense the liquid of his yellow polo. Well what do you know, matches his shirt. _

"_What the he--"_

"_Bathroom's that way." I say pointing to the right. In reality I have no idea _where _I am much less the bathroom." I watch the indignant blond abscond. _

"_Best friends for ever?" I snarl and pull her up from the sofa. _

"_Come on, let's go somewhere else." _

_I slap the grin of her face with a simple "No." I don't mess with Sonny's friends and Alex, I know, she's something more than her friend. If they fight all I can do I stay away. _

_We make it to the kitchen were there's basically a beer factory. Up on the counter tops, in the fridge, and even on the floor. I guess it's only reasonable considering the people at the party. _

"_What are we doing here?" I only followed her here. _

"_Getting a beer." She pops one open and hands me one. Indignant I place it to my right. _

"_I don't drink beer. It's disgusting." Alex scoffs and takes a long slurp. _

"_Disgusting is what your sister is doing to those boys." She almost whispered. I heard it though. _

"_Yeah, it's working though." _

"_What?" I don't know if I should rat on my own sister but it's for her own good. I know she's not enjoying herself. She can keep it from anyone but I hope she knows I won't believe it. _

'_She's obviously trying to make you jealous." Alex chokes on her beer. _

"_You think Sonny likes ME?" _

"_I don't think. I know." At this Alex leaves her drink on the counter. I halt her. _

"_Where you going?" _

"_To tell her that I like her too. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend."_

* * *

_**Damn, i haven't updated in a while. The good new is that an epic chapter will come up so soon you guy will be like wtf????**_

So here's a question.

* * *

**Do you think that in the current situation Alex should ask Sonny out?**

A.) Yes, we want some sex scenes already! hot sexy sex! I mean Alex and Sonny's couple name _is_ sex. (**S**onny + Al**ex**= **Sex**)

B.) No, i want her with Mitchie. (Their couple name would be Achie, it sounds like ashy. That _is _not a cute couple name)

_Review my beautiful lovers!_


	19. So who did Alex do? Part 2

**^^**So who did Alex do? Part 2**^^**

* * *

**Mitchie's: **_***I need to back to our protagonist***_

"_Now? I mean right now Sonny's probably flirting with any of those guys, still." The girl nibbles on her bottom lip nervous. _

"_You're right. And I don't even know what to say! What do I do? All I planned on doing was just going up to her and kissing her." _

"_Yeah…trust me. That won't work. What we need to do is show her how much fun you can have without her." My hand is on her shoulder and her eyes go directly at me. Sonny is one lucky lady._

"_How about you flirt with some guys too? Heck flirt with _everyone_." I feel like I'm a pimp sending off a whore to work. _

"_Won't she get mad? I mean I just want to be her girlfriend, I don't want her to get all 'hulk Hogan' on me." There's nothing cuter than a good sense of humor. _

"_Relax, ok. Here, have a drink." I hand her back her beer. She rids of it in a single gulp. _

"_Ok, I'm ready." And she strides away from me. Thought I know she feels a bit insecure, her body language tells different. Her hips swaying either side, swiftly walking through the guest her presence is subtle but important. _

"_Hello again." Alex turns around and forces a smile. _

"_Uh…hey!" And then she fakes excitement but I don't. Mousy and probably unnoticed I leave her to attend her admirer and find myself an empty chair. A couple of seconds later I'm harassed by a couple of guys who invite me to dance and fans of Sonny. _

_If there's something that I hate is to be confused. At least twice I'm force to hide from Sonny's fans. Why would Sonny work in a library? Apparently all of her fans don't have working neuron and I'm the one that has to suffer because of that. _

"_Actually my sister is right there. I'm Mitchie." I don't know how I do it but I leave. I decide to go look for Alex better. Even if she is talking to the blond guy. I'd rather talk to her than anyone in this party. _

_My eyes instantly go on the dance floor where I find Alex dancing to a very old song. She and Chad are dancing next to each other. If I didn't know that she's all over my sister I would have thought that she and Chad were dating. They look like their having all the in world dancing to the song. _

_**I'm blue da ba dee da ba die... **_

_Alex and Chad make serious faces and dance in a crazy way. She looks like she's enjoying herself so much specially because Sonny is next to her. And let me just tell you she doesn't look to happy. Oh Sonny…what goes around comes around. _

_**I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...**_

_**da ba dee da ba die...**_

_**da ba dee da ba die...**_

_**da ba dee da ba die…**_

_Suddenly this party didn't seem so boring. Just looking at Alex and Chad make Sonny jealous is the most fun I've had in a long time. She looks more rabid than a squirrel who's nuts have been stolen. She can't even dance right. _

_**I have a blue house with a blue window **_

_**Blue is the color of all that I wear **_

_**Blue are the streets and all the trees are too.**_

_**I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.**_

"_Back so soon?" Sonny disregards this and just plops down next to me. _

"_Do you see her? She's obviously in love with him." Wow, I guess I'm the smart one. Seriously. "Well you know what she can have him." Sonny reaches for the beer in front of me and takes a sip. _

"_Allison you shouldn't drink." She can barely drink Pepto-Bismol without gagging. _

"_And she looks so fucking happy, like she was waiting for this her whole life. I can't leave her alone for two minutes." _

_**I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...**_

_Sonny decides to go ahead and dance with another guy but the song quickly ends and Alex comes back to me. _

"_Had fun?" _

"_Heck yeah. So…what did she say?" _

"_It's working, Alex. She's completely jealous." Simultaneously we turn and find Sonny staring at Alex. _

"_Recline on him." _

" _What?" _

"_Just do it. It'll make this better." She smiles and does so. Chad's subsequent grin is the biggest I've seen on him tonight. _

"_Having fun, princess?" Alex reaches for her beer and complains. _

"_Damn, Mitchie you drank my beer?"_

"_I'll go get you one." He turns to me . " Anything you want?" _

"_A bottle of whiskey, please." He leaves a little dazzled. _

"_You drink?" I shake my head. _

"_Just in case he acts like a jerk. Plus, he probably won't find one of those around here anyways." I can sense Sonny's eyes on me. Dear god, I'm not even flirting with the girl. Talk about overprotective._

"_I sure hope he does. I'd like to get you drunk." she winks at me and I'm not sure if she's serious or not. She does know I'm Mitchie right? _

"_Are you sure about that? I __**am **__jailbait." _

"_Oh--" _

"_Here you girls go." Wow, he actually go what I asked him for. I take the fine bottle in my hand, BlueBlood. What an interesting name. Kind of makes me want to give it a try. No, I shouldn't. _

"_You know, you don't get drunk by staring at it. Give it a try." _

"_Actually, I don't drink. I should get home by now." Her face goes blank and she stands next to me. _

"_What, you're leaving?"_

"_Yeah, gotta go work tomorrow." I really don't want to go either but I don't want to stay and watch how the pretty girl get's drunk. "Pleasure meeting you." _

"_Wait, how are you leaving? You came with us." I grab my small purse in my hand. _

"_I'll just take a cab home." She nods a little let down. I wasn't lying. I have to wake up really early. _

"_Can't you please stay a little bit longer? I don't know, I'm just a little scared." Gosh, how can she be such a flirt and so adorable at the same time? I shouldn't stay, I can't stay. I have to work really early tomorrow, and she's totally into Sonny. Not into me. _

"_You really like her don't you?" _

"_I do." Damn, why do I have to hate penis so much? I have the worst luck with girls. First I sleep with a married woman and now I find Alex totally adorable. I have to worst taste ever. "Look, how about this. I'll tell my brother to pick us up and we'll drop you off okay?" Sounds good. _

"_Are you going to call him now?" In response she takes out her phone. I move back to the couch. _

"_What's up you guys leaving?" I nod. _

"_Crap…So you and Sonny are really twins aren't ya?" I nod again. "Do you guys ever make out while you're alone?" Why does every one ask the same question? _

"…_only after a good fuck." Chad empties all of the beer in his mouth some of it landing on my left arm. "I was kidding." I mutter a little annoyed. It's not that I hate him; that much at least, but I really have a problem with saliva. Specially when it's mixed with beer. _

"_Seriously Mitchie, what did he do now?" Alex stares at me crossed-armed. _

"_You talked to your brother?"_

"_Yep, why are you so desperate to leave?" The brunette almost keels to face me. "Am I that boring?" She makes this is exaggerated pout that I find so cute. "You know I do hold grudges." _

"_It's not that." She smiles amply._

"_You've already gotten me sad. Now you'll have to make it up to me."_

"_How does that work out?" _

"_I'm not kidnapping my sister." _

"_Are you going to fuck her?" Will this guy ever shut up? What perv would want to see me and Sonny do it? Gross. Yet a smile stretches across Alex's face. _

"_Ooh--" I slap Alex's shoulder. "I was kidding."_

"_I wasn't, in fact Alex should join you guys. Make it a threesome." Chad takes a sip of the bottle he brought me. The girl's smile hasn't faded yet and my face goes serious. That's not one bit funny. I am a lesbian but Sonny's my sister. I love her…like a sister. _

"_Anyways…I wasn't thinking that. Since we're leaving in a bit I want you to dance with me." I don't need to tell you what my response was. It's ok to get Sonny jealous with Chad but I'm out of limits._

"_Oh, come on! You don't know how to dance?" _

"_Yep, that's it. I have two left feet." _

"_Well that's too bad." _

"_There you are!" I turn to see a blond girl who is directed towards Alex. She's barely able to hold herself up and sits on my lap. What in the world? I mean she's cute, even hot but, well this is really random… "I missssed ya." _

"_Tawni are you drunk?" the girl shows Alex an exaggerated expression. _

"_Pfffffffft, I am not drunk! Tawni Mendez doesn't get drunk." _

"_You last name is Hart." _

"_Oh! Who cares about names? All that matters is what's in here." She points at her genitalia getting a snicker out of Chad and I. _

"_That's what's up." He pauses when Alex and I give him a glare. "Sorry."_

"_Will you guys lighten up!! Thisss iss a party!!!" She finally gets up from me and pulls Alex up. "Let's DANCE!!!" _

"_No Tawn…Tawni!" Tawni takes Alex's hands and wraps them around her hips. I chuckle as I see that this is actually getting Sonny a little jealous. Gosh, Sonny. The girl is drunk. She has no idea what or who she's doing. _

_Tawni is dancing sloppily around an embarrassed Alex who does nothing but try to retain her. A lot of the people in the party stare at them chuckling. Tawni's drawing so much attention to them that a couple who hasn't stopped macking on each other suddenly stopped and angry at the noise move their party upstairs. _

_Alex finally pulls away from Tawni and leaves her in the middle of the song muttering something I can't hear. Behind her I see Tawni positioned like a track runner about to start a race running towards Alex. Her hands are stuck behind her but and she's somehow looking a little bit animalistic? _

"_This is all your--" Tawni runs past Alex like a bullet. Fearing for my life I move out of the way and give Tawni complete access to the wall behind me. The girl accepts this and escalate the sofa on to the hard wall. _

"_Anyways…" Chad and Alex say simultaneously. What is wrong with them? Poor mentally-challenged girl. "You owe me." her hand grip on my baby-doll wrist and she tugs me to the dance floor. _

"_Alex, what is wrong with…I don't even want to dance!!!" Her left hand is now pulling me towards her. "Just one ok. If you like the song that's about to play then we'll sit down, deal?" I recoil my hand and look around. Sonny is doing a bad attempt to hide the fact that she's basically stalking Alex, which I don't get since she can just come and talk to her already!; _

"_Shh, let's just listen to what song's going to play." I hope a really whack song comes up. Sonny just gave me a dirty glare. _

_**I Like To Move It Move ItI Like To Move It Move ItI Like To Move It Move It**_

_**You like to…**_

_**MOVE IT!**_

"_No,…I'm not--" Alex's smirk recoils momentarily in my mind as she stands I front me and wraps my hands around her. Damn, even I like this song. I'm so sorry Sonny. _

_As soon as the time is right for Alex she starts grinding against me and I smile. My hands grasps her tiny waist and I find myself grinning from my view. _

_**Nice And Sweet And Sexy Alright!**_

_**Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up**_

_**Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up**_

_I, too start grinding on Alex's bums. I don't know how I'm going to evade cumming right here on the dance floor with her dancing like this. Sexy, invigorating, rough yet not too coarse. Just enough to destroy my neurons and react to her movements against my skin with the same fierceness and velocity. _

_**Woman Ya Cute And You Don't Need No Make-Up**_

_**Original Cute Body You A Mek Man Mud Up**_

_**Woman! **_

_**Physically Fit**_

_And that she is. She is so fit. Alex and I descend as one of my favorite of this songs plays. _

_**Physically Fit**_

_**Physically **_

_**Physically**_

_**Physically, Woman**__**!**_

_**Physically Fit**_

_**Physically Fit**_

_**Physically **_

_God, she and I are now all over each other. Her butt is magical. Being a lesbian is amazing. _

_**Physically**_

_**Physically**_

_**Physically **_

_I feel a bit like a pervert. My hands circumnavigate her whole body. Squeezing, grasping, and crushing her bums her waist and a little bit of her breast. I sense her grin when she does so and follow her up. _

_**I Like To Move It Move It**_

_**I Like To Move It Move It**_

_**I Like To Move It Move It**_

_**Ya Like To (MOVE IT!)**_

_Unfortunately the song ended too soon and I felt like slapping the dj. Alex led me back to where we were, where we found Sonny chugging down my bottle. Everyone has had a sip out of that minus the owner. _

"_Sonny, what do think you're doing? You can't drink!" I snatch the bottle from her hands. The girls gasps loudly like the actress that she is I know she's about to make a scene. _

"_I can _so _drink." To her left the blond girl from before is still trying to go through the wall. I don't think she'll do it anytime soon but she does look pretty passionate about it. Sonny struts off towards the kitchen. _

"_What are you still doing here? Go get her!" I snatch a can of beer from her mouth. _

"_What? Don't you see she's super pissed?" _

"_Yes, that's because she's jealous!" Alex makes an oohing noise and stands up. Before she reaches half of the trail to the kitchen she runs back. Damn, why is she making it so hard for me? I already don't want her to be with Sonny. _

"_What?" _

"_I'm nervous." Fiddling around with her hands the brunette sits next to me notably tense. She steal my bottle of whisky from Chad. _

"_Don't drink that much. Nothing worse than alcohol breath." _

"_Wait that's ok, I have some Listerine pocket mist." He hands it to use after spraying some into his own cavity. _

_Who does he even use that with?_

_About an hour later Justin appeared. A lot of things happen in an hour. And I mean a lot. Alex got so nervous she, Chad and Sonny drank my whole bottle of whisky. So when she finally got to tell Sonny that she loves her, quote, "more than bacon and shaving cream and green eggs and ham," my mirrored self was so drunk she couldn't even spell ham. _

_Tawni was still trying to go through the same wall and Chad was making out with some travesty looking girl. Oh, and then here I am. Actually kind of tempted to get drunk like them. Too bad I have to work though. _

"_You know…yo-you look like someone I knnnnow." She stares at me quizzically, examining me like a chef picking out a stake for the president. "Oh, I know you're Obama!" _

"_I'm your twin you dimwit." Her face goes distorted. _

"_Wait, so I'm Obama? I'm the president of the united sstates! Yesssss!" Allison jumps off my lap and starts stripping on top of the coffetable. _

"_Sonny, get down from there!" _

"_No!" She emphasizes using a villain voice. "I AM THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATESS! YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" _

"_FREEZE!!! PUT YOU HANDS IN THE AIR" Oh, crap the police! I swear I can hear the breathing of the ants. The song is instantly taken off and all of out hands go up. "We just got a call from three of you neighbors. They've complained that the music isn't loud enough!!!" Damn, false alarm. _

_This farse alarm though bumps um the party louder than it originally was. I'm to tired already and ''Obama' is getting on my nerves. She and Alex are grinding euphorically on the fake cop's body. Turns on he's a stripper who's Alias is Mojo jojo. _

_I know that Justin came in, he said that he was going to go to the restroom but he's been missing for twenty minutes and I'm tired of looking him up. I've ran into so much copulation that I'm surprised. _

_So I decided to just wait a little bit longer, about ten minutes. If not, then I'm grabbing my sister and leaving this party. Alex and Allison. Wow,their names both start with A. _

"_OFFIZZER, DON'T BE MERSSSIFUL. GIVE IT TO ME ROUGH!" I roll my eyes when Alex strips the stipper off his belt. I guess she __**does**__ flirt with everyone. Why are super gorgeous girl like hr never faithful? I hate that so much! What am I saying she would never date me. She wants Allison. _

"_**ASS PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES I COMMAND YOU TO…FUCK ME**__!" Oh, god this is so embarrassing! Obama would never say something like that! Why are they giggling, it's not funny! _

"_FREEZE!" My hands do so immediately faster than my brain can process it. I squint a little to find an actual cop in the front door. Ok, time to leave. _

_I tiptoe as quiet as I can to Alex and 'Obama.' "Come on, Sonny." _

"_Please, Mitchie. Ya reeeally falling for that again!?" I slap the back of her head. _

"_He's real!" I try to knock some sense to her in the worst imitation of a whisper. _

"_Of course he's real, Mr. President. Now tie me up officer I'm a real bad girl!" No, no. Damn you Alex. Should have never allowed you to drink. You know I only have one question. Where in the world is Justin? _

"_You know what you deserve? A couple of months in--" Alex, who I guess was too truned on by the cop wasn't listening to a word the officer has said. She reaches upto his belt snatching a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. Seriously, can't you put it in a safer place?_

"_What a kinky little officer. But if that's how you like it." Alex takes the handcuffs and clicks one of them on his wrist. _

"_What the hell are--" She quickly clicks the other one against a cop who is next to him. _

"_You need to relaaaax." She trails her finger down the officer's, her voice a little droopy. "and SPANK ME like a who--"_

"_Hold up! Who says _**you** _have to have all the fun? I am the president." And apparently Tawni is the bull, Chad is the gay guy. What is up with this roleplay? _

"_Alex!! A--" Oh good it's Justin. Damn he looks a little tanner in the picture. _

"_God, you're finally here!" He smiles widely once he sees Alex and I hold out my hand. "Can we please just leave? Please?" _

"_No, no. I have to tell her. I, I can't." What the hell? Why can't we leave. As hot as Alex is I don't want to see her have you-know-what with those cops! Oh gosh is he drunk? Seriously? Seriously? Damn. I am so getting out of here. _

"_Yah," _

"_I have to tell her! You're not going to stop me! You're not going to fucking stop me. I don't care what anyone thinks anymore!" _

_**And just because I'm a meanie I will leave it right here. I promise an update soon. Seriously though I mean do you guys think he'll tell Alex. Would it matter. Let's evaluate the options. If he tells Alex she won't care because will she seriously know what's happening? She's so wasted, but Mitchie isn't. She can tell Sonny what's going to on and Sonny might think that Alex is having insest. I don't know about you guys but that may be a major turn-off. Mitchie can take this as a green light and go for Alex. I mean idk. Anything can happen. **_

_**This might be a clue…Might not. **_


	20. So who did Alex do? Part 3

**^^**So who did Alex do? Part 3**^^**

* * *

**Mitchie's POV: **_***I swear it's the real pov this time!***_

"I am pretty sure that it can wait. Those are real officers." I point at the gentlemen who are trying to get some potheads to be spooked because they are policemen for emphasis. I really don't want my sister and Alex to end up in jail.

"I know but I don't fucking care about anyone else than Alex." I know how you feel, me and Sonny are really close but I want to get out of here. He grabs Alex's hands and she looks directly at him. "I don't care about anything, Alex. I don't care that you're my sister." _What!? _"I don't care that I'm not supposed to feel this. I just want you to let me love you." _This is not happening. He is not just leaning to his left to kiss her because this is not real. Wait , is Alex going to actually let him kiss her? _

"Who the fuck are _you_?" I open my eyes and encounter a perplexed Alex. Damn, she is so wasted.

To my left is one of the officer on his walkie-talkie. No, no. "Um, Look we need to get out of here fast!" I snatch Sonny's wrist and dash towards the door. As much as I want to leave, I feel bad for the others and rush Alex and Sonny to wait for me inside the car. Hopefully she can get the car open.

Back at the party there's two more officers than before and the one's that were handcuffed are no longer. I first spot Justin in the same spot where I left him. And I thought boys didn't cry. I don't even know what to think. He's obviously drunk so that must be it. On the other hand when you're drunk you tell the truth. That's what mom told me.

"Come on, we need to leave." I pull at his hand but don't go anywhere. He won't even move an inch. "Justin, let's go! Alex is waiting for you downstairs." She scoffs.

"She doesn't even know who I am. She could give a crap about me."

"I, uh. She was just kidding! That was just her way of her flirting. Alex is a big flirt. You know that." And then it comes to me. Would she be able to flirt with her own brother? She flirted with me; Sonny's sister and with Chad. Of course I bet she's done the same to Sonny but with her brother? That's just weird. I'm sorry but that is _so_ freaking weird.

"Yeah, she is alwa--"

"Go meet her downstairs, okay? fast!" I push him away and now go towards the rest. I need to hurry. That officer probably called for backup. He's taking us all to jail for smoking and underage drinking and sexual intercourse dear god. What kind of friends does Sonny have?

It didn't take me so much to get Chad out I just promised him sex. Ugh, that is something I'm not going to do. Conversely, to get Tawni out I had to steal a girls red sweater. She still thinks she's a bull.

"What took ya so long! Get in!" There's no fucking way that I'm getting in that car with Alex driving. No fucking way.

"Alex get out, I'm driving."

The brunette scoffs. "_I'm_ driving. Either you get in or good-bye."

"Yeah right."

"Ok then, bye." She turns on the engine. She won't do it.

In less than a quarter of a second the car speeds of about 20 yards. "Gah, what is wrong with you?" With my hands up in the air I run towards the car probably making an ass out of myself.

"Stop the damn car!" I hate heels. Why did I have to be so short? Dad is about six feet tall and mom is just normal. Where did we even get these midget genes from anyways?

"Get in!" She doesn't even halt the car she only slows down in a way that I have to jump inside the car leaving my right heels placid on the floor.

"Well hello there." I don't even mention a word and slap the back of Chad's head bluntly. "Ow!"

"Just shut up." Believe it or not I'm really pissed. I though Sonny was bi-polar but Alex went from being a flirt to making me loose my beautiful heel. I'll never get it back. Heck, I don't even know if we'll get home but it was this or getting caught by the officers. Wait, I'm not even drunk; and I didn't do any drugs but I want to protect my sister.

"YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP YELLING, RELAX! HERE LET ME PUT SOME MUSIC." She pushes the on button instantly blasting the song.

**--a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night **

"OH MY GOD, I LOVE THIS SONG!"

"Alex, can you just pay attention to the road?"

"Why won't you pay attention to me?" Justin moans, his head rested against the widow. I'm too scared for my life to even thinks right.

Alex, ignores my comment and, along with Sonny she starts screaming the lyrics to the song.

**I gotta feeling... **

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night **

Who the hell ever taught her how to drive? Because he or she needs to get slapped across their face. Well that and the fact that she's drunk. I hate how ironic this song is. Tonight is not going to be a good night. This is going to be the night that we all end up in a hospital and possibly in jail afterwards.

"Alex. Green means go!" We've been at this light for too long.

**gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good good night**

Instead of driving like she should be Alex is standing on her seat and just dancing her butt of. Well, maybe it will be a good night.

I join the choir with screams, high-pitched tones, squawks and occasional giggles. Guttural sounds from Tawni, occasional groans from Justin.

**I gotta feeling... (Woohoo)**

I space out for a little while and see why vehicles around us are beeping.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THEM. I CAN BARELY-- HEY, DICKFACES, QUICK THAT FUCKING TRASH YOU'RE LISTENING TO!"

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good good night **

"Alex that's not music that's--"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS SHUT THAT CRAP OFF!" Alex opens the door to the car pissed off. I follow her and so does Sonny.

"You dumb little girl. Move your car." An old looking girl responds. Ma'am aren't you a little bit too old to be cruising at this hour?

With disgust Sonny responds. "how dare you speak in that form in front of the president of the unit--"

**Tonight's the night **

**Let's live it up**

**I got my money**

**Let's spend it up**

**Go out and smash it**

**Like Oh My God**

**Jump off that sofa**

**Let's get get OFF**

"YOU'RE NOT THE FUCKING PRESIDENT!" I yell forced to slap the back of her head.

"AND YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH--"

"Don't you dare call me such a thing you respect me young lady."

"RESPECT THIS!" Alex grabs the rims of her shirt and lifts it off along with her bra, flashing the old lady.

The old lady falls flat on the floor.

**I know that we'll have a ball**

**If we get down **

**And go out**

**And just lose it all **

**I feel stressed out**

**I wanna let it go**

**Lets go way out spaced out**

**And loosing all control**

"God, what the heck was that Alex?" She ignores me again focused on the song. I can't help but think. Is that old lady ok? Did she hit her head really hard? Hard enough to forget our license plate?

We just left her on the floor I mean there were more cars there who could take care of her. Was that mean? Will I go to hell for that? Why were Alex's boobs so hot? Damn.

"I know you should do it again."

**We'll shut it down (Shut it down)**

**Lets burn the roof (Woooooo)**

**And then we'll do it again**

Damn, there's that twitchy feeling between my legs. As painful as fire ants but as pleasing as a wet kiss.

Gah, Mitchie stop thinking about sex. Just listen to the song.

**Lets do it**

**Lets do it**

**Lets do it**

**Lets do it**

Of course that didn't help at all. Now I can't help but think of Alex, straddling me and kissing me all over. You just met her today you pervert.

You can't just be thinking of having sex with a girl that you just met tonight. It's not fair. I know how fast I fall girls. I should just turn asexual.

**And I'm feeling That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good good night**

Alex somehow managed to get us to her house. She then asked me if she wanted her to take me home. I said no in a heartbeat. I'm lucky I'm alive but I'm not taking chances.

Justin gave me and Sonny his room for us to sleep and a shirt for me to change my clothes. Tawni fell asleep fast as soon as Justin and I literally dragged her in. Chad fell asleep on the floor of Justin's room.

This place is exaggeratedly clean. Wow, in fact too clean. Maybe Justin cleans because Alex doesn't look like the clean type. She just doesn't. The shower is spotless. Makes me feel like a pig. My shower isn't _that _clean.

Dove energy glow body wash. To think that Alex rubs this same body wash all over her body arouses me. Perturbed I cut off my shower in half and leave the restroom. I don't belong here. My thoughts shouldn't be about a girl who could care less about them. Which is the cruel reality.

A hand wraps around my mouth pulling me into a dark room I hope is Justin's. My back is compelled against the wall that separates us from the rest of the apartment.

Heavy breathing that's all I hear and I can smell mint. Hot air on my neck. "…Sonny." I'm about to open my mouth but halted at the feel of her lips on mine.

"Alex, I'm--"

"Shh. I gave you time to talk already. Now it's my turn." Damn, I hope Sonny doesn't wake up right now and find me in this situation. "I need you so much Sonny."

"I'm not--"

"I know you want to be with me too Sonny and I'm so glad. I'm so glad Mitchie told me you like me too because I was dying just thinking that you might not like me." She kissed me again and I can't help but respond this time flustered, frustrated, turned on and guilty. My sister likes this girl and here I am immersed in the pleasure of her mouth.

Trying to ignore my scruples as I'm being escorted to Alex's bed I deepen the kiss darting my tongue into her mouth without permission but getting a deep and powerful moan out of her. The back of my legs hit her bead and I grip her butt for support she smiles into the kiss.

Damn, she's such a great kisser. Sonny I'm so sorry but it's not as easy as it seems to say no. Not after I'm sitting legs on either side of her waist whislt she gives me the worst case of sex hair known to man.

After battling my 'inner demons' I decide to leave this room as fast as I can. I hold alex's face with both of my hand pulling my lips from her and she bits my bottom lip.

"Alex…stop." "She instead wraps her hands around my waist and starts to gradually kiss my neck. "Guh…Alex, stop…" I rid her hands from my body and bounce off her bed. She is soon next to me again. Her eyes glinting off lust.

"Why don't you love me Sonny?"

"I--"

"NO, DON'T EVEN--" I shush her "If you'd LOVE ME ONE SMALL BIT then why do you lead me on so much? I just want to be your girlfriend Sonny."

"That's really sweet Alex but--"

"You don't like me?" She mumbled her eyes droopy. "You're not interested in a relationship? Because we can take it slow." This is how Alex really feels about my sister. She's desperate.

No one has to know about this. Alex won't ever remember and Sonny never will have a hint because I'll never tell her how I'll play her role tonight. And how much I'll make Alex enjoy it though she'll never reminisce about this in a rainy night while alone. She'll smell my aroma on her sheets but won't recognize it.

I cut off Alex's rant with a kiss. "I do love you." She takes my hands again a little doubtful but I skin those doubts away pushing her on the bed. She grins as I take my shirt off. That smile oh god, thank god I can only slightly see I because I would have fainted like that old lady from before.

My hands still in hers, naked torso and way beyond horny I moans uncontrollably when Alex's lips go on my stomach. She let's go off my hands and pulls me closer by my belt loops. She moved to the side of my waist biting gently taking her time. All this while running her curious hands through my thighs and firmly gripping my butt.

Alex pops the button of my pants open kissing her way below my navel. Again I sit on her lap just like before kiss her. Deeply and profound because I'm sure this'll be the one and only time. My hands go on her breast I squeeze them gently. I'm relieved when she herself takes her shirt off. I go to kiss her neck hungry and more anxious than ever. I expertly take her bra off and fill my mind with images of her breast.

And then I prove to myself that yes, her skin is in fact as soft as it seemed. I positioned her left breast in my cavity and sucked on it deeply. "God, Sonny I love you." Of course this is knew but it doesn't stop from annoying me. I'm the one pleasuring her. Why must my sister get those delicate moans dedicated to her? I lay her on the bed and pull off her pants. Her legs open and I place myself between her thighs.

I grind my hips against her like I really wanted to tonight when we were dancing and her moans only get louder and louder.

I peel her humid underwear off her skin and navigate her long tan legs. She moans as f ordering me to go on. I open her legs wider and place a kiss him her privates. Something that Megan had been insisting on me doing for months , oral sex. Yet I want to try it on her just to know how she'll react. What does she do when she climax? I pray she won't moan my sister's name again however I know she won't moan mine.

She's wetter than I expected and sweeter too. I glide my tongue trough her opening and she winds her hand up my hair leading me up to her clit. I do so and draw circles on her feminine button. Not being able to control herself Alex pulls on my hair diabolically. Taking clumps off it and just pulling without letting go.

I keep on winding my tongue around her clit and I know she's bound to reach her limit soon enough and go rougher on her ecstatic to take her there.

"Fuck, Sonny." She makes cute little noises while she cums desperately on the bed. She said it again.

"I don't want you to say her name damn it." Furious I pull my own pants down, panties along with it too. I place myself between her legs as soon as she's recovered from her orgasm and rub my sex on hers. All of her wet skin on mines grinding searching for my own orgasm she grabs my hips and also bucks her hips speedily to mines turning me on.

"Ah!" I have occasional spasms and start touching my breast looking to release faster. I'm tired of holding this in for so long I just want to cum. I want to leave this world for a few seconds. I want to go to a place where I'm special not just the other twin.

I feel it there like little kid hiding from her desperate mother. I can feel my stomach muscles tighten and I release all of myself to her. I've been sweating a little bit and drop myself on Alex's body who came again seconds later.

"Sonny, I love you so much." Nostalgic I kiss her forehead and return her words.

* * *

And that's what really happened last night. Alex would not shut up moaning my sister's name; even like this though, I had one of the best night in my life with Alex. I don't remember how many times, though I'm certain it's past four, I don't remember how many times she moaned Allison's name but I do remember how she loved me that nigh, or should I say her. She made sure that I was pleased. She'd ask if she was being to blunt.

She didn't just sleep after we 'made love' she would tell me she loved me and recited me a poem that never rhymed. I laughed, I kissed and I climaxed.

But now I prefer to delete those memories just like she did.

"Might not be funny but at least I don't have to make up lies to get with a person."

* * *

**So I hadn't written a sex scene I a long time. I really liked this chapter so answer me this. **

**

* * *

**

What did you like best?

A.) Alex and Mitchie sex scene

B.) Sonny getting slapped for thinking she's Obama

C.) Alex's inability to forget about Sonny

D.) Alex replying 'who the fuck are you?' when Justin told her he loved her

* * *

**Happy 20****th**** chapter!!! I hope you think this was epic… Let's celebrate with reviews!**


	21. Pussy

**

* * *

**

^^**Pussy**^^

* * *

**Alex's POV: **

There's billion of things you learn to do every day. I still remember when I first learned how to ride a bike. How could I ever forget? That's the same day I lost my virginity. I hope you know why…

I remember learning how to prank call _professionally. _I do it every time I'm bored. In fact when I took Sonny to the doctor's yesterday she gave me her phone to hold and I called someone under the name of Sylvia. .

"_Hello this is Stephanie Lopez and--"_

"_Oh I'm sorry we're not interested." Damn you, you bitch._

"_Wait, I assure you what I'm offering is absolutely free of charge." Except for Sonny of course. She instantly ooh's ._

"_Well, what are you giving away?" Cheap ass, everything has to be free right? _

"_Well we are giving out free trials for our new product. Vaginex." I hold in the urge to laugh. _

"_I'm sorry what?" _

"_Vaginex, it's our new product from proactive."_

"_And it's called Vaginex?" Ok, take a deep breath. _

"_Yes, our dermatologists here at proactive have formulated this new product… Vaginex it's proactive for your vagina." I hear coughing on the other line. I don't want you to die now. "Ma'am are you ok? I know how you feel I got just as excited when I knew my vagina was going to look like a princess. Between you and me, my boss even gave me a raise."_

"_I'm sorry but how did you get my number? I think you've got the wrong number." Shitbucket!_

"_Well you see, when you buy the product you have the option to refer us to one of your friends and well I'm sad to say that you've been referred."_

"_What!? I've been referred? By who?" _

"_That's confidential and don't get angry Vaginex is going to do wonders for you. Can you give me your name?"_

"_God, look I don't know this, this Vaginex. I- Does it really look that bad?" Oh, she sounds foxy. I could take advantage of this. _

"_Well...you can email the company at send us a picture and we'll tell you." Hah, that's actually my real email. _

"_I'm sorry what was that?"_

"_It's . Look Sylvia, Vaginex is a revolutionary product. It cures oily skin, dry skin, if you have scars it's GONE."_

"_Your kidding, see I got cut shaving one day and I don't know what to--" Gah, I don't want to imagine._

"_It's ok, Vaginex will save you. In fact act now and you can even get our mint spray for free, don't even pay shipping. We'll pay for that too!"_

"_Mint spray how does that work?"_

"_Well it's pretty easy really, whenever you want to be minty fresh you spray some and It'll actually foam because it's soap. You do your thing and you will be smelling better than a brand new pack of gum. I swear there is nothing__better than a minty vagina." I'm about to laugh when I notice that Mitchie is giving me the most confused look ever. I mute the phone immediately. _

"_What are you even--" _

"_Prank call shh!" I pull her over to the sofa so she can hear the conversation. _

"_Wait, is that Sonny's phone?" I nod and shush her again. I put the phone between us, Sylvia hadn't stopped rambling about prices and I stop her._

"_You sound so excited don't ya. So, Can you tell me your information your referee only gave me his number and your name." I take a pen from Mitchie's hair and begin to write on my hand. Maybe I'll just send her something by mail. _

"_My name is Sylvia Munroe--"_

"_Oh my god, grandma!" what the fuck? "Yes, this is Mitchie." Mitchie takes the phone from my hands. "…No grandma, that was Allison's friend…yeah, I guess. Ok, I'll tell her that." Mitchie grips the phone tightly biting her bottom lip to hold in her laugh._

"_You're kidding me right?" She shakes her head trying for her life to hold it in. "What did she say?"_

"_Well she asked if she could get a discount on Vagynex, on account that you're Sonny's friend." An d she explodes right there keeling heself in front of the black leather sofa in the waiting room. I myself find myself joining her. _

"_Don't laugh…If, if you hadn't arrive any sooner I'd be in that restroom having phonesex with her." She covers her face with her palms and I can see her shake. The pillow closest to me knocks her hard on the head but she can't stop laughing. This only triggers it further. "Stop it." I whine. _

That was so fucking embarrassing. Mitchie would look at me and giggle for the rest of the day. I can't believe I did that.

Anyways, back to the point, we learn everything every day. A few months ago, I learned that I could actually be friends with Chad. Yes, the Chad Dylan cooper. In fact Chad, Tawni, Mitchie Grady, Nico, Sonny and I all hang out together. Of course I have to keep Sonny and Chad far apart from each other. When ever we would go to the movies or hang out at Sonny's they would get into constant arguments.

I learned to befriend Tawni, _now that she thinks I won't rape her anymore_. We can even go to the same restroom without me getting hit. I learned that I can trust the girl and that she's not as dumb as she seems. When she invited the whole crew to her birthday party she secluded me and asked me what was going on with me and Sonny.

"_Oh come on, I know you guys are dating." _

"_Wha- we're just friends. What are you talking about?" Damn you Sonny. Why did you have to wear skinnies tonight? You know I am not trained to hold any glances in. _

"_If that's what you consider your friend then I so don't want to be your friend anymore." I giggle at this. _

"_So, how long?" _

"_We're not dating." She looks at me like 'you fucking liar, you know you're fucking Sonny.' "I'm not lying. Look, I like her but I don't know if she does too. We're not dating." _

"_Don't know if she doesn't like you? She's eyeball fucking you all the time." Gah, that's so sweet, I got eyeball fucked! _

"_Really?" _

Which reminds of something else I learned. Tawni can't keep secrets. Soon Nico, Grady and even Zora were giving me advices on how to date Sonny. Zora even gave me a strap-on. How does she even know what that is? I can't say I'm not going to use it but it does make me a little uncomfortable to be around her.

A week ago I learned that Chad has really good taste in clothes. I am not kidding, he was the one who chose the bathing suit I'm wearing.

Which reminds me of something that I **haven't** learned…how to swim. What 18-year old women doesn't know how to swim?

Now don't mock me yet, the only reason why I don't know how to swim is because I had the sexiest teacher when I was 12. The only thing she taught me was how to drown in pleasure. Something that is not going to help me right now. The pool is from five to twelve feet deep. So I'm right here inside the pool on the five feet part.

"Dude, go get the ball."

"What ball? I thought I was supposed to get the net."

"Are you serious? I got the nets you idiot."

"Relax, I got plenty balls. I'll just go get one. Anyone wanna help?" Chad winks my way.

"Ooh, I'll help." This will get me out of playing this game. I don't exactly think they'll do it in the five feet side. I'm interrupted by weight situated on my back.

"Your balls aren't that big Chad, you can do it yourself." Ooh, a jealous Sonny is even better than a minty vagina. Sonny places her head on the curve of my neck.

"What was that about?" I say grabbing onto Sonny's legs that is conveniently wrapped around my waist.

"Nothing, he's just so annoying."

"Sure, you know you were just jealous. Because you love me." I say holding on to her hands to then place them on my hips.

"Shut up."

"Nope, admit it. You have to tell everyone that you are in love with--" Sonny's hands pressure my waist tickling me. "No…Sonny, Stop." I try to talk between my fit of laughter. She doesn't obey me though and only laughs at me.

"Never." Withough even noticing it I've moved from where I was due to my laughing. My sides are hurting so much!

"Sonny, stop. I'm ser--" Gah…I'm not at five feet anymore. The water is over my head and I'm unable to go back to five feet due to Sonny's weight. Gah, my vagina is to pretty for me to die! And that's without using Vaginex. Maybe that's why I'm about to die now. I should have never done that prank call.

Sonny finally get's off of me and swims away before I can reach for her. Fuck, you fucking fucker. Oh, god I can't die. Damn, it's all my swim teacher's fault.

"Like anyone's going to believe that Alex. Just come out already." That's easy for you to say, you know how to swim.

"Hel…out!" I try to get the most air I can get but it's not enough. Fuck, Sonny. I'm not the one who is the actress. How dumb is she?

"Is she ok? Get her out!"

"She's just ac--" Hands wrap around my waist and I'm driven up again. There is no way I'm going in that pool again. "Oh, god is she breathing?" Mitchie literally throws me on the floor. Am I destined to die or something? I decide to play dead just to not go back in my pool again.

"Sonny give her CP--"

"Oh my god, Alex!" She slaps me right across my face. What the hell is wrong with her? How in the world am I going to be saved like that? Thank god she isn't a lifeguard.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Mitchie tells voluble. I hear people in the background coming to see what's going on. Mitchie pinches my nose and lifts my chin up. She then opens my mouth and blows air into me and not that naughty kind of way. Her hands pushes down on my chest hard.

I finally open my eyes. Ouchie, I'm definitely learning how to swim with an ugly teacher now. I don't know if Mitchie saw if my eyes were open or not but she places her lips on my again and breathes into my mouth again. When she's about to put pressure on my chest again I then cough.

"Are you--" Sonny pushes Mitchie to the side making her land on the floor.

"Oh god I'm so sorry." I look to the side where Mitchie is helped up by Justin. He then goes to me before she can even say thank you. Well that's kind of rude considering she just _saved_me. "Let me take you inside, I'm so sorry." Sonny pulls my hand from the floor and takes me in before I can even thank Mitchie. Inside Grady is arguing with Nico once again. Are they gay too?

"Uh,--"

"Come on, I don't think you want to swim anymore after what I did. Let's just go inside and change, ok?" I nod and she leads me to my room while I'm still a little bit traumatized. That was so fucking scary. I'm in fact kind of scared to be alone with Sonny now. I mean did she do that purposely after what I did to her grandma? Did Mitchie tell her? Gah, I hope she didn't.

I seriously thought I was going to die. Gah, I shouldn't be alone with Sonny. I mean normally all I think is just tying her down to my bed and having my way with her but with the psychopath that she Is I think that won't end well. After drying myself up and putting an old T-shirt on Sonny does the same putting one of my old pajama top on. Of course being the pervert that I am ,I almost drooled when she took her bathing suit off. I even saw a small part of her nipple! Damn, I'm so fucking perverted. I should join a group or something. Normally someone who almost drank all of the water in the pool doesn't think boobs right away. No matter how cute her nipple seemed. Gah! Stop you fucking pervert.

Sonny's about to climb in bed with me when my door opens. Ever heard of knocking. Sonny and I could have been having sex right now; People need privacy!

"God, Alex are you ok?" Justin walks into my room with his shorts as his only garment. He almost trips over my bathing suit just to hug me. "I would have died If something would of happened to you." I hug back . I don't want to get all mushy in front of Sonny, who feels a little embarrassed and a probably a little guilty at this, but that was so adorable. Mostly because I know it's true.

I smile a little before letting go. "I'm cold"

"Let me guess, want me to bring you guys some hot chocolate?" I nod. It's like having my own little chef. "I'll get you some right away. Are you hungry too?"

"Not after that scare. Later." Nodding Justin leaves my room. Sonny hesitates before walking over to me, I have to pull her on my lap to get her close to me.

"Why didn't you tell me you can't swim?"

"Pfft, I can swim…just not in water." She lifts the sheets up and crawls her hands against my waist just to rest her head on the crook of my neck. I love how sweet she gets out of nowhere just after she was about to let me die of course.

I run my fingers down her back. "Sorry…really."

"S'okay. I'll just carry a knife every time I'm with you from now on." She buries her face deepen into my neck and whines.

"Seriously, I know Justin said this already but if you'd die I don't know what I'd do." Yay! It's so much better when I hear it from her. Maybe I should just throw myself in the pool again.

Hell no.

"Ow!" Nothing hurts really I'm just looking to see if she'll kiss me or something. Sonny's face goes pallid.

"What's wrong?"

"My shoulder hurts." I state like a five-year old. Hey, what ever gets her lips on mine works.

"You want me to get off?"

"No dummy."

"Then?" I made a loud kissing sound. She rolls her eyes and does it anyways. "Better?"

"Yep. Fuck!"

"What now?"

"I bit my tongue…?" Sonny shoves my face to the right giggling.

"Will you stop flirting for one minute?"

"Well excuse me, I'm not the one who is basically straddling me."

"Well, you do have a point there." She's about to climb off me.

"Pussy."

"Alex don't start that aga--"

"Pussy." She licks her lips smiling.

"I'm not going to ki--"

"Pussy?" she opens her mouth but I stop her by repeating the word in a singsongy way.

"You're reall--"

"Pussy."

"Stop it." She looks directly at my eyes but I don't care.

"Pussy." now I make it as if all I can say is 'pussy' and I'm trying to respond to her words. "Pussy. Pussy, pussy? "

"Ok, fine."

I grab her phone and make believe like I'm talking. "Hello…Pussy?…Yeah, she's here." I hand the phone to her and she rolls her eyes.

"You done?"

"Pussy, pussy, pussy, pu--" Sonny grabs either side of my face determined to shut me up.

"Shut up!"

"Pussy, pussy, pussy, pussy, pussy?"

"Fine, you know what fine." She states while I continue with my 'pussy' rant. Sonny places a soft kiss on my nose and I stop. I hold to her waist and we make eyes contact. Gah, now I forgot if I'm supposed to go left or right. Ok, let's just let her do everything. No, that means that I don't have interest but I do! Wait, it is left. Ok, I place a kiss on her butt chin prolonging my time frame there. Sonny's hands are around my neck and it's go time baby. She goes left and I can feel her breath on my lips.

"Um…sorry. Didn't know you guys were making out." As a reflex, I ninja-kicked Sonny to the floor. Well, guess who's not going to have a sexy make-out session today?

'Wha- we we're making out. What are you talking about?" Mitchie stands there with a blank face. Why can't I know what she's thinking? That's one difference between Sonny and Mitchie. I know what Sonny is thinking without even looking at her but Mitchie is as mysterious as batman or something.

"I brought you guys your hot chocolate." Justin has a baffled expression as he sees Sonny trying to stand up.

I climb off my bed and make my way to Mitchie. As awkward as this is I have to thank her for saving me.

"Mitchie--"

"It's ok, I just came to see how you're doing. I'll just leave you guys alone, k?" She didn't let me say anything and just pivoted away from my room. I turn to Sonny who is on her way to follow Mitchie…angry?

"Where's Alex. I heard she almost--"

"Be right back." She closes the door to my room in our faces. .

"What just happened?" I shush and of course like nosy asses that we are Justin, Tawni and I press our ears to my door.

"Mitchie…" She makes an attempt to whisper the last part. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"Why would you say that we were making out?" Justin and Tawni look at me shocked.

"Oh my god." Tawni gives me a little quick hug.

"Isn't that what you were doing?"

"Wh- of course not"

"What exactly are you mad at? Me disrupting you steamy expedition in Alex's mouth or me having to brains to connect that you guys have something? Oh, I know you're mad because I have her CPR? I mean you basically threw me to the pool." Well, I am speechless.

"I had everything under control."

"You left her drowning in the pool. How is that 'under control'?" Should I intervene? Nope, I already got slapped today. Although twins fighting.

"I can't believe were arguing over this. Let's stop ok. I don't even know what's wrong with--"

"You know what's you? What's wrong with you is that you don't' have he guts to tell Alex that you're in love with her but as soon as anyone looks at her you go all psychopathic. That's why you're always fighting with Chad because he has the balls to tell Alex in her face that he likes her."

"That's not true."

"Whatever Sonny but when soon enough someone else will get through Alex's eyes and no matter how big of 'friends' she's going to forget about you because you're just a _pussy_."

Without warning I hear a noise. Gah! I'm so bad at deciphering noises. Did Sonny slap her? Did she push her to the floor again? Did she step really hard on a roach? Wait, we have roaches?

The door to my room opens and I fall on the floor.

"Oh, my god can you find it quick I can't see." Tawni starts, thank god she's an actress.

"Did you look under my--"

"Alex, I have to go." I stand up quicker than you can say Vaginex.

"What?"

"I'll explain tomorrow, okay?" She pecks my cheek quickly and runs out, keys in her hands.

"Wait, so did you guys make out or not?"

______________________________________________________________________________

I haven't thought about anything else but what Mitchie told Sonny. Yes, I know that Chad likes and that Sonny does too. But I haven't thought about just stopping caring for Sonny and just date someone else. As much as I adore Sonny I have been all over her for over three or four month I think. I don't even know anymore. I've lost count.

And on top of that Chad isn't bad looking; in fact, he's very handsome. He's funny and cute sometimes. We do have things in common. Probably more than what I have with Sonny. At first I thought that Sonny's just playing hard to get but one thing is playing hard to get and another thing is tampering with my patience. See how she likes it if I play with _her _mind?

Mitchie's so sweet standing up for me like that. I still have to thank her for before. Maybe later, right now I think I'll just go online and try to forget about Sonny for a second and just watch WhatTheBuck videos until I get sleepy.

Wow, what a coincidence. Michael Buckley just posted a video that's called "HOMOSEXUALS ROCK" You know I'm going to email this to Sonny. Homosexual do rock.

"You're retarded don't send her that."

"Chad, just let her. Although if I were you I'd just give Sonny a break or something. You've been working too hard."

"Ooh, I got new emails!" We're all bored sitting in my bed looking at videos me resting on Chad's chest. Justin to my left, Tawni laying her head on my lap Nico and Grady next to Justin and Zora.

"Open it."

"Uh… no, you guys are nosy." Chad running his hands through my hair.

"Oh, come on Alex. Just show us."

"She's probably getting porn videos sent to her." Nico teases before I slap the back of his head.

"Or pictures of Sonny naked." At this Grady takes the laptop of my hands.

"Grady, give it back!" I try to snatch it but he turns around in a way that we can all see my emails.

"Let's see…Oh, this one…Thank you for your help today. I hope this picture will help you understand how badly I need your help." Who the hell is that? Well if it's a hot girl then I don't care if they see it or not. Unless it's Sonny. I don't want anyone to see my girlfrie-- I mean friend naked.

"If your girlfriends saw this she'd kill you."

"Cheating on Sonny so fast, Alex?" I get a pat from Nico who is snickering.

"I can't believe you, Alex." Giggles Tawni. "Why resort to cyber-sex when you can just have sex with your girlfriend?"

"I told you guys that Sonny and I aren't dating yet…I don't even know who the hell that is."

"Yeah, It's probably on of those scams I always fall for." We all look at Zora. "What? Oh, will you just click on the picture already?"

We all switch our focus to the laptop now on Grady's lap.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tawni and I just jump out of my bed scared for our lives. I can't even compare the picture I've seen to anything human. I didn't even know that I had enemies. Why would someone send me such a horrible thing?

On the screen of my computer is a female reproductive system. At least what's left of it. What remains now in bits of skin full of scars and I don't even know what else. My eyes

"What the fuck is wrong with this Sylvia Munroe?"

* * *

**Review if you wish to. FYI i will recheck the mistakes later. Too tired. **


	22. It's not this hard

**^^**It's not this hard**^^**

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

Ah, a pet store! Yay. I love pets! I can still remember my last puppy, Spike. He was my first pet and I wanted to make sure I took good care of it. I remember asking my mom if I could bathe him twice a day so he could be extra clean for the dog show that I didn't even get to attend. Mom declined but we all know that 'no' means yes and 'yes' means hell yeah for me. So I took my beautiful puppy to the restroom with me and since I couldn't reach the sink to bathe Spike I turned to my only other option. Our all-mighty toilet. I resorted to Lysol instead of soap, god I was such a smart kid growing up. Then, I flushed the toilet to rinse the 'soap' out and that's when mom found me.

We had to take Spike immediately to the vet who gave me a long sermon whilst my Spikey coughed and sneezed, slowly died in the doggie bed. I only had two days with him and he got killed. It's like I have some type of curse. At thirteen I killed my friend's goldfish by feeding it some rice and I've ran over at least seven squirrels. Maybe I should get another dog.

Jumping on one foot I open the door to the pet store. No, no. I did not skip day of work, a day of spending the whole time with Sonny to buy a dog that I'll probably kill anyways. There's only one reason why I'm in this plaza. Mitchie. I tried calling her the whole night but her I kept on getting her damn voicemail.

Well, here it is; Barnes and Noble. Oh, fuck it's freezing. Why the hell is it so cold in here? All they have is books not penguins. I smile to myself at my lame joke. Books not penguins, that's a classic.

I, immediately see Mitchie wheeling a cart full of boxes to a 'Member's only' room. How opportune, might as well wait for her right? Where's the porn isle?

I could have sworn I saw some porn in here last time I was here. That's weird. Well there's probably some perverted things in here. I pick up a vibrant red book "Daily positions"

Bull shit, there is not 365 positions. I drop on the carpet. There's no way.

Oh god my eyes, my innocent eyes. I can't believe you can do 365 positions. Three hundred and sixty five ways of making love. The only problem is that they are all heterosexual. I don't have a penis…but I do have that strap-on that Zora gave me. Mitchie better give me that discount.

Ok, I've given Mitchie enough time and I'm a little tired of stalking her anyways. I'm just gong to go up to her and thank her, ask her for that special discount.

The Cat's cradle. Hmm, what in the world is that? All I know if they tell me to have sex with a cat I'm suing the author. Oh my Jesus, that is so effin hot! I think I might have to take this book to restroom and test it out. Just to think of having Sonny on top of me rubbing each other as seen on this explicit picture just makes me want to--

Fucking idiot. Who the hell is dumb enough to not know where he's going? Making me drop my book.

"Timmy you say sorry to the pretty lady." I look down to see a kid about the age of ten with several books in his hands.

"Sorry." The kid replies obliged.

"Idiot" I mutter low between my teeth and bend down to pick the book.

"Alex?" I swiftly raise myself. Gah! What pervert is she going to think I am. I mean one thing is to be flirtatious and all but to find your future sister-in-law whilst you're about to 'buy' a sexual position book. I wasn't actually going to ask her for any discount. I was just kidding, I was just going to rip out the interesting pages out.

What? Thirty dollars and ninety-nine cents? No ma'am.

"Here's your book." I hand the lady the book.

"Oh, no that's not mines. I'm a Muslim, w-we don't look at that. Here you go." The woman takes it in her hands.

"I'm sorry but I haven't, I didn't take this. Are you sure this is not--" Dumb bitch just take the fucking book.

"What are you assuming? You think that us Muslims are Perverts? It was probably your child then. Oh, Allah!" I throw my hands up in the air for emphasis. "Such a tiny soul and such perversion."

The woman looks towards toward her kid.

"Timmy, did you--"

"No, mom. I promi--"

"Shut up! You are going with me little mister." She drags off the boy who is crying out his innocence. Someone's gong to get the talk today. I chuckle nervously towards Mitchie.

"You're not even Jewish are you?" She asks dry. Her tone firm. God, she's not mad at me too is she?

"No, not really."

"And and that book was really yours wasn't it?"

"Pfft, no."

"You know I can get It for you really cheap. I got an employee's discount."

"Really? Because there's this one called--"

"Thought so." She pivots to the left leaving me talking to myself.

"Hey!"

"I'm sorry Alex but I'm working." She's mad isn't she? I swear she is. She's always nice to me.

"Well, can't you take a really quick break?" Without turning around to look at me she's walking away to probably stack some books.

"I just got in half an hour ago." Crap.

"Well, I could. Maybe I could help you."

"Help me? Help me do what?"

"Um, I don't know whatever you need help at. Shelving, storing whatever." Mitchie's face shows no excitement at all.

"Anything?"

"Y--" Before I can finish the word she's pulling on my wrist.

"Stay here I'm going to ask-- just stay ok?" I knew it, she is so in a bad mood. I just hope she doesn't lock me up here like a psycho. I just wanted to thank her.

Mitchie slams the door producing a yelp from my mouth. I study the grand storage room. This is something you would expect to the storage of The Home Depot, except for the books of curse. Other than that it can be compared; concrete floor, those cars that god-knows what they do and other type of storing thingies.

"Ok, so you're going to help me sort some books out ok?" I nod in agreement. I'm a hardworking girl. I was made for hard work right?

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Ok, we've just gotten a bunch of new books. That are in these boxes. I want you to set them up on the front tables. You can do that right?"

Oh, please. Alex Russo can do anything and this can't be that hard.

* * *

**Well guy's unfortunately I had to leave it here. It's only because I have t o go to bed early and I didn't want to miss under any circumstances. Anyways, I just wanted to thank a few reviewers for commenting. **_IF I don't post tomorrow is because I have to work on Alex's and Mitchie's part of the story. It might take me another extra day_**. Reviewers like: **

**Spashley20: **You're an awesome reviewer and I can safely say that I actually look to see what you'll say about my updates. Thx!

**Ashspence4eva: **You better change that to Demi and Sel 4 eva! Anyways thx for laughing at the dumb things that Alex does. Fun fact: The Vaginex thing actually happened to me. I prank called this old lady but of course she wasn't my crush's grandma. Thx for reviewing!

**Mattsurf08: **You reviews are so cute. I love how you reviewed from chapter I-20 YAY!!!

**HinataLoveNaruto: **Your reviews are much like mine. I get too excited and just go loco. Thx!

**I am indestructible: **I don't think you've been able to sign in and review. If you do that's be fun! Thx for the reviews!

There's more so if I didn't mention you guys slap me but I really need to go to bed. Review guys because I love it when you do so! I love writing this story and I hope you guys love it too! I think you'll be please to know that this will be a long and very extreme story.


	23. Pussy the turtle

**^^**Pussy the turtle**^^**

* * *

"God, when is it lunch time?" Mitchie rolls her eyes for the billionth time today and look at her watch.

"Ten minutes Alex." Ten minutes! What, no wonder all the girls that work here look anorexic. It's already…eleven fifty. Oh, not a lot of time has gone by then. Well who cares. If I don't get some food in my mouth I swear to something I'm going to just eat Mitchie. And not in the sexual way. Well, now that I think of it yes. But then I'll actually…well after that maybe I'd touch a little bit. I've been drooling all over today because of that v-neck she's wearing. Maybe I should eat her. "That doesn't go there Alex. It's _fiction._" Mitchie snatches the book from my hand and aligns it with all the other boring books.

"Sorry, I just can't even think straight. I'm so horn…hungry." Gah, how could I confuse the words? I'm not even horny.

"Go sit down, ok. I'll be over when lunch starts, ok?" I obey and sit on the floor where I can get a perfect view of her breast.

Ten minutes of watching and that damned v-neck make my life miserable went by really slow. I almost humped, I mean jumped on her when she said the magic words.

"Ok, so where do you want to go?" Mitchie gives me a quizzical look.

"What do you mean? I still have to work until about…four."

"Yeah, ok but where do we go to get some food?" Mitchie bends over slightly to plug in her combination.

"Well, I usually just bring some fo--"

"Well then I'm treating you to some lunch. That's the least you deserve." She cocks her head to the side and smiles. A diminutive smile.

"We can't take--" I grabs her hand and lead her out this hellhole.

"Welcome to Quiznos where you can have it your way." I lock eyes with Mitchie and snarl at the anything but efficient employee.

"Ok, let's see…" Everything looks good enough to fuck…but since I'm with company I think I'll just settle for small amounts of food. Justin always cooks and I'll just eat when I get home. Always make a good impression. "How about a 5 meat stack, one classic Italian without black olives, those are so gross and two AMP energies and ooh! Two cookies!" The guy lazily plugs in my order."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, _she _has to order." Idiot. How about you lower that dose of cocaine buddy?

"Wow, you're eating all of that?" Maybe I should of gotten another cookie. These are so good. "Um is there anything in here that doesn't have any meat?" Who said meat? I raise my head and wipe off my drool.

"Well, we do have this one." He points at a banner to his left. It has Guacamole, black olives, red onions…"

"Are you going to eat a sandwich or seasoning? That sounds _gross_." Did that come out right?

A little pallid Mitchie just looks to the man and continues her order.

"Ok, so you total will be twenty three dollars and fifty seven cents." I pull out my wallet only seconds after Mitchie does so.

"It's ok, I'll cover it." She sets her wallet back n her purse quickly. Looks like she didn't really want to pay. Cheap ass.

After the man hands me my credit card back I lead Mitchie to a table close to the front desk. I am just dying to pounce on my subs.

I actually pull out her chair for her. Looking up I see a few guys bent towards each other and looking at us. Actually, Mitchie. What are they trying to say? I am so hotter than her. Oh fuck no.

"Oh god…" Mitchie tries to cover herself with her palm. Oh, come on. Peek-a-boo is for babies.

"Mitchie--" Can you move a little closer. "Um…sure. What are you doing?"

"Hiding, that's Craig. A friend of Sonny's, he's been trying to get with her for the past lifetime."

"What!" She shoots me a glare.

"He probably thinks I'm her." Sonny better not have cheated on me. I don't know how that's possible since were not dating but I'll kill her. "Can you please just cover me?"

"Wait, what? Cover what? You're already dressed. And here he comes. His brother is too." She holds on to my hand and starts caressing it.

"Can you at least act a little?" She grits between her teeth.

"What do you want me to do?" I whimper smiling fake and trying to caress her in a way in which I won't get turned on. Not actually possible.

"Anything." I'm not good in these situations where I have to make choices. That's why I peed and lost the spelling bee. Oh, that rhymes.

I can even hear footsteps. The motherfucker is coming this way! Gah! I grab Mitchie's face and plaster my lips on hers. Only a soft gasp is heard from her and a faint 'hi, So--' from the guy. Mitchie tilts her face towards me and kisses back. As if she really were enjoying this. If she's not then I'm afraid to say that I am. Her lip-gloss tastes just like the one I stole from mom and ate because it sampled ice cream. Oh, god she's such an addictive kisser. I feel her try to pull away and pressure our lips tighter.

I smile just as I'm about to feel on her breast but she pulls away flushed. The guy is obviously not around us anymore but actually exiting the establishment. Someone's not happy.

Wiping her mouth dry she replies, "What in the world was that?"

"What do you mean? I uh, I kissed you." And what a hell of a kiss it was.

"I wanted to drive him away not make out with you!"

"I'm not hearing the difference." She gives me a I'm-not-dumb-and I-know-you-just-wanted-to- stick-your-tongue-down-my-throat-you-pervert glare. Or just a plain glare, I'm not seeing the difference. And I nervously try to fake a smile that does nothing to liven her mood. "Sorry, it's just that, I guess I got a little jealous when you said that he was into Sonny. I just…wanted to show him that Sonny's…mine." Nothing worse than an obsessive pervert and unfortunately two words never described me so well.

"…I'm just gonna--" She stands up before finishing her sentence, strutting towards the front counter with our ticket in hand. Ironically enough I don't get girls. Is she mad? Sad? Horny because I kissed her? She totally evaded the conversation shooting up from her chair after I told her that I basically imagined that I was kissing her instead of Sonny.

Maybe she doesn't like to be compared or something? A tray of food is slid over to me. Gah! This looks so good! Wait, no. I still have to apologize and thank her for yesterday.

"Look, Mitchie I'm really sorry. I--"

"Sorry? What for?" I cup my face and drag my skin down annoyed. What does she mean that she doesn't know what we're talking about?

"For the kiss--"

"What kiss are you talking about?"

"I just--" Mitchie drops the green disaster dubbed as a sandwich on her tray.

"Can you just forget about it?" She mumbles pointing daggers at me. Oh, feisty!

"No, Mitchie I--

"Stop it ok. It's not like you actually wanted to do it."

"Yeah! That's exactly how it is. I know I flirt with you and everything. That's just how I am but I don't actually _like _you. I--"

"Like Sonny, everyone knows ok?"

"Oh, come on you're so mad at this. I'm sorry."

"Alex I'm not."

"Oh come on. I can read right through you. You're mad." She opens her mouth to reply but I beat her to it. "Look, I'm not good on moments like those. Where you have to think things through if I had known that this was going to make you get a bit uncomfortable I wouldn't have done it. Promise."

"I--"

"I'm serious Sonny, crap I mean Mitchie. You're Sonny's sister, the girl I really like, that I love…and I wouldn't _ever _try something on you. I'm really sorry."

She smiles once I finish my rant and gives me a courteous glance. "You really like her don't you?"

I smile and nod. "Haven't you asked me this before?"

"Yeah…I'm guessing I can't get it trough my head huh?"

"What?" I thought this was the end of the conversation because right now I'm completely stuffing my face.

"Nothing, just. Thanks...for lunch." I smile at her.

"Uh…actually I wanted to thank _you _for yesterday. I guess she's seen the titanic too much and she's actually beginning to want me drown or something." she giggles slightly. Not loud enough for it too be a full laugh but low enough to leave me wondering whether it was a sincere one.

"It's ok."

"You know what's so funny, I like Sonny yet I've kissed _you _like twice." I drag my hand to face to cover my giggles. Unlike I, Mitchie barely moved. "Don't look at me like that. You have really soft lips." I can see her blush a little bit which to me is so cute. "You blush just the way Sonny does, hah. Does she use the same lip-gloss you do?" Instead of answering she just resumes to her sandwich.

We ate our lunch in about ten minutes, which is actually really slow. In my defense Mitchie and I actually sparked off a pretty long conversation about her background and mines. So turns out she's a full-pledged lesbian. I totally though she was either bi, curious, or just flirty but lesbian?

I actually told her of my fear of lesbians. To me lesbians were just middle-aged widowers or really fat girls that couldn't get guys. I'm happy to be proven wrong. Lesbians, or just Mitchie, are hot. She choked on her disgusting sandwich when I called her hot. Oh, and I can't forget about that joke Mitchie never laughed at:

"So…what do lesbians cook for dinner?"

"I don't find--"

"Nothing, they just eat out!" I could have sworn I heard crickets. Maybe from her sandwich. Gah, that fucking shit is so gross.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you?" I open the door for Mitchie courteously

"Your grandmother e-mailed me. I'm never prank calling again." Fits of laughter imminent she bites her bottom lip and suddenly I wish I was drowning again.

"What did she say?"

"Say? I wish she would have said something."

"Oh, come on just tell me what she said."

"Let's just say that I really wish Vaginex existed."

"What…Oh god!" Mitchie lays her head on my left shoulder and i feel her shaking. In fact I can also see myself doing it.

"Stop it...Ok, don't stop I'll just have to email it to you."

Scoffing she replies, her face still red from her little laughing fit; "You don't even _have _my email. Besides I think I just won't look at it."

"Aw, look a puppy!" I basically jump inside the store with a huge smirk on my face leaving her face to drop.

"Alex," she whines; "don't…we have to go in already." I pull on her wrists.

"Please…"

"You know what whatever, you go in there but I have a job to keep."

"Oh come on." I wrap my hands behind her and forcefully take her in. My arms lie subtly on her waist and I swear a toddler's wouldn't seem narrower.

Focusing back on the store; the scent in here is unbearable. Like a blend of bird crap and doggie snacks.

"Aw, look…puppies!" Mitchie bends her back to the fiberglass in front of us holding the sugar-colored dog. He's so cute!

"He's so cute."

"What breed is it?" I look to the tag to its right.

"Alaskan Husky. You know I had a puppy once…I want one so bad!"

"How much is she worth?"

"Uh…three hundred…?" She looks at me pitiful.

"Well, unfortunately I don't have three hundred bucks right now. How about you wait for Christmas?" Well why doesn't she have three hundred dollars at hand? I cross my arms around my torso a little annoyed. Justin doesn't let me get a puppy either. "Oh come on." I keep quiet. "What kind of dog do you even want? Because…she's kind of ugly."

"Yeah, kind of. Look at this one." It's a black and white fluff-ball. Both of us bend down to look at the puppy.

"He gets the attention of everyone." Mitchie and I turn around to see a short guy with the store's uniform. "He's just two weeks old."

"What breed is she?"

"He's an English king. A mix of English toy spaniel and the cavalier King Charles spaniel. Not a lot of these."

"So how much is he?"

"About six hundred dollars." I frown at this.

"What? Can he shit gold?" Mitchie giggles and wraps her hands around my wrist.

"Thank you, were going to look around."

I grunt. "I wanted him."

"Well how about we look at another animal. How about fish?" Damn fish, I don't want a damn fish.

"Why to remind me that I can't swim?"

"Stop being such a party pooper, Alexandra." I let her lead me to the fish.

"Crappie fish. That's funny."

"Ew, I don't want that. Ooh, a clownfish." And then I look at the price. "I don't care how funny you are little fucker I'm _not _paying a hundred and thirty bucks for you." I say pointing at the thing.

"Look, hairy Blenny. And she's only fifteen bucks!" She fakes excitement.

"I don't even like fish." We both look to another isle. "this is such and ugly snake, disgusting orange color. I _hate _orange."

"Try to guess the price."

"I dunno…twenty bucks?" She shakes her head.

"How about a hundred and fifty dolares?" What? "That's dollars in Spanish."

"Oh…well maybe I'd buy it. What, don't you know what you can do with this thing?"

"I don't know if you should even be trusted with a pet, Alex"

"I was just kidding." I wrap my hands around her playfully.

"Aw, look at this little turtle. She's so cute." Gah, it _is_ cute.

"Mississippi map turtle. I run my hand trough it's shell."

"Do you want it?" I take the little thing on my hands.

"Yes." I whisper excited.

"Well how about we buy it later?"

"What? No I want it now."

"Alex, we can just buy it later it's time to go already."

"Pussy."

"Excuse me?" She asks shooting me a confused glance.

"_Pussy_."

"Alex, I'm not getting you a cat."

"I'm calling you a pussy."

"Pussy?"

"Pussy."

"What—"

"Pussy, pussy, pussy."

"Can you sto—"

"Pussy?"

"Stop, Alex."

"Pussy."

"Alex!"

"Pussy?" A kid holding cat walks by next to me and I snatch the kitten away from it. "Hey little kitty, wanna meet a pussy?" I turn the kitten towards and annoyed Mitchie. "Look she's right here. I an assure you this is the biggest pussy you'll ever see."

"God, a—"

"Pussy, pussy, pussy—"

"Gosh, fine. Fine I'll get you the turtle." I hand the kitten back to the boy and give Mitchie a big bear hug. She drops the turtle on the floor.

"Ooh…" I pick up the turtle and put her back. "I'll just pick this other one." Mitchie gives me a glare. "What? It fell on the floor. I don't want it."

"So what are you going to name it?" Mitchie asks now holding the door because I'm to busy petting the thing.

"Pussy."

"What? Oh Jesus, you must be kidding."

"'Pussy the turtle.' I guess it _is_ kind of catchy."

"Um, my pussy is so wet." I say letting some of pussy's water drip on her.

"Alex! You perv." She slaps my wrists and I almost drop the turtle.

I gasp. "Mitchie, my pussy is fragile. You have to be _delicate_."

"Just get in."

­­­­­­"Common sense told me I should be terrified. Instead I was relieved to finally understand. And I was filled with compassion for his suffering even now, as he confessed his craving to take my life—" Pussy twisted in my hand. And Mitchie had been giving me a glare that I've been trying to ignore. "What? I want to teach my pussy how to read. She's going to be multitasking."

"I though you came to help me not to freak out the customers Alex."

"I am but I don't want my pussy to get lonely."

"She just a turtle Alex."

"Don't listen to that meanie, you're the prettiest little pussy in the world." I tap on pussy's shell. "Oh yes you are."

"Look, mommy! its a turtle." In front of us is a cute little boy about the age of 6 or something. I can't tell. "I wanna hold it!" Before i can utter a word the boy puts his hand on my pussy. Not in my hood!

"Little boy you better give me my--" I try to pull the turtle away from his hand but this kid has definitely had his wheaties lately.

"Mom!' the mother tries to settle the little boy but her efforts are useless."  
In seconds my pussy has dominated all the laws of gravity for she is soaring through the air. So beautiful, so graceful as it's about to land on the floor! "You're too late!" The boy said in a familiar voice. oh no he didn't go all swiper the fox on me. I will cut him!

"Pussy? Pussy baby where are you? Pussy!"

"Alex, what the hell?" Mitchie stands in front of me hands on her hips yet, i just walk past her shoulders touching. "Pussy, baby where are you?" And then i see her just about to get steppedon by a guy who looks like he has a Taco Bell drive-though in his stomach. And i too defied the laws of gravity and soared though the air to save my pussy. Because even thouh i think i've only had her for an hour I'd rather die than be without my pussy.

"Oh my--"

"What the fu--"

"Shit, Alex--"

* * *

**Oh crap i haven't updated in ages so here you go! i hope you guys review! **

**I dedicate this chapter to my anorexic turtle that i named demi -even though it's a male- Hehe**


	24. Mitchie's house

**^^**Mitchie's house**^^**

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

I've been waiting outside or Barnes and Noble for the last thirteen minutes since Mitchie got called in by her manager. Her holds in such a fury inside his petite body. The guy is barely five feet tall and here he is in his hooker heels trying to yell at me and Mitchie. And that's how my fist made love to his jaw. Hot, steamy, delicious love.

"Don't look at me like that. This is all your fault." I yell at Pussy and she hides inside her shell. Oh she better. "I swear why couldn't you just bite the little kid or something you useless piece of--bitch!" My pussy drops to the ground as I cater to my wounded finger. How am I supposed to watch the re-runs of the show late at night when my finger is not working properly? I stand up angered and hover my leg on Pussy.

"What are you doing?" Instantly I fake a scene like the terrible actress that I am.

"Pussy! What are you doing under my feet? Why, I have _no _idea what--"

"Sure, here let me just…" Mitchie takes the Pussy in her hands and caresses her hard shell. Wow, that sentence sounds so hot..

"So, uh. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's ok." Really , everything doesn't seem ok.

"Are you sure because your boss didn't seem all that happy."

"Everything's ok, Alex." She mumbles.

"You're lying, I can't tell because you're just like Sonny." She shoots me a dangerous glare. "I was _kidding._"

"Look, I'm going home--"

"So soon? I thought you didn't get out of here till about six." She looks down and I suddenly connect the dots. "Oh, _oh_. I get it." I elbow her playfully.

"Get what?"

"Why your boss it letting you out early. Looks like Pussy's not the only naughty one if you know what I'm saying."

"What?"

"Ok, let me put it this way; I guess your boss gave you your _own _beating, he showed you who's boss, he showed you who was the puss--"

"I didn't sleep with my boss. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me what's wrong with him? If I were in his place I'd fu--fired you." Well that was lame.

"Well I guess he is much like you."

"What!?"

"He fu-fired me." We stop in front of her car.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" I say high pitched.

"Alex, don't wo--"

"I mean why didn't he just _fuck_ you?" Mitchie's face actually forms a smile.

"Just get in, Alex." I do so, angrily of course. _Why didn't he bang her? "_What is wrong with guys these days? I don't get it. I really don't. This world is about to end, it's just too much. It's the Apocalypse I swear."

"You know I've never laughed so much until I met you. You sure are something."

I'm about to smile but I don't. "Stop complimenting me, I'm _so_sorry, Mitchie. For like the billionth time I am. I think I'm just going to get a tattoo on my forehead that says '_Fuck me I'm hot_.' And then another one that says 'I'm _Sorry_.'"

"Really? Wait, didn't you bring your car?" I shake my head.

"Justin actually took it to work and I came in a taxi."

"Ok, you want me to take you home right?" I stay quiet for a while. I am really tired but going home when it's so early? It just doesn't suit me very well, and Justin's probably going to start something when I get home. "One condition though. I stay with...pussy. God, did you have to name it that way?"

"There is no way that you're taking my little princess with you."

"It's a _male_."

Oh, it is? I scoff obnoxiously. "He's bisexual."

"So, we have a male turtle that you named pussy and now he's bisexual. Yeah, not gonna happen." Oh no she didn't.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"His new name is Tommy." I snatch Pussy from her hand and she falls into fits of giggles.

"You must be kidding Mitchie." She nods and starts the engine. She scared me for a second. I was about to hit her and take my princess, I mean princess.

"But I'm serious about staying with her. I mean him. Justin told me about all of your past incidents." This is why Justin. I swear this is the reason why sometimes I hate him.

"He was _kidding_, you don't think I possibly did all that crap he says right."

"Actually I kind of do."

"What do you even see in him anyways? He's boring. What do you guys talk about? The period table?"

"Lots of things, and it's the _periodic _table." Periodic table? How does that even make sense?

"Well, what kind of things? Is he trying to hook up with you because I'll set him straight." There is no way my brother will date the other twin, it's like he can get the same girls that I can. Which is so not true. I could totally get Megan fox, all I'd need is duct-tape.

"Just things, Alex"

"If you're dating Justin I will jump out the window. Gross, he can't date someone that looks like Sonny." Mitchie doesn't give me the best look on the manual and I cringe and makes a sharp turn.

"We're not."

"Oh, you _like_ him?"

"Why would this affect you?"

"I don't know, I guess Justin's a little delicate. He cries easily. Might freak you out."

"I don't know if you remember or not but I do recall telling you I'm a lesbian."

"Oh, there is no such thing as being a lesbian. You have to like guys a _little _bit."

"Well I don't." This is not possible. Vin diesel? Who the hell doesn't like him? Orlando Bloom? Who can resist those eyes?

"So you don't like that guy from X-men? The one with the hot hair?"

"Wolverine? No. You know I kind of feel bad for my sister."

"Why?"

"Liking a bisexual girl like you. She'll just have to be jealous of everyone."

"Well, I don't mind. Angry sex is hot." She tilts her face away from me rushed.

"Oh god, gross. Could you please not talk about banging my sister?" I smile and look out the car. She's about to make a left on my exit.

"Where you going?"

"Your house?"

"No, please don't. I don't want to go there. Justin's going to bitch for hours."

"So what? Do you want me to--"

"Take me to your place."

* * *

**Hopefully a new chapter very soon. It will involve some Justin and Mitchie conversation so that's good! **

**Okay, so here's a question!!! **

**Now that we know that Mitchie knows about Justin's feeling towards Alex; what kind o relationship do you think they share?**

**A.) Mitchie blackmails Justin to get some alone time with Alex…?**

**B.) Mitchie cold care less about him. **

**C.) Mitchie is getting to know him to tell Alex what she knows later on and hopefully be her shoulder to cry on. **

**D.) They are just plain old friends and she already forgot about the feelings Justin has for Alex.**

**E.) None of the above, Tomatoes you're a bitch and you won't put the answer here. **

PS: I totally lost Demi today and I was so mad at her. I leave her alone for an hour and she decided to get lost??? What a bitch.

**FORGOT TO SAY THAT I WILL POST SOME ONESHOTS. iT'S THINGS THAT, WELL IT IS ABOUT THIS STORY BUT IF I PUT THEM IN THE STORY THEN IT WILL CHANGE THE STORY LINE. iT'LL PROBABLY BE UP BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER. **


	25. The Movies?

****

^^**The Movies?**^^

* * *

**Mitchie's POV: **

So what did Alex and I do once we got to my place? Did I finally get the nerve to push Alex on top of my bed and have my way with her? Like that previous time? Moans breaking the calm ambient and nails ripping through my waist in a pleasing manor. Actually, I didn't. I stayed home alone all night after _Sonny _appeared, stealing her, no that's not the word. Rather…claiming because she is hers. Alex belongs to Sonny; in every single way that it's possible to possess someone.

To be truthful I'm not really lonely. I do have Pussy, who's bitten me over seven times in the last hour. I should have put her down, but I just felt like holding someone close. My only option was a rather humid pussy or a rather desiccated bed with a cold pillowcase. I'd go for a warm wet pussy anytime. Oh god I'm turning out to be as big of a pervert as she is.

Now that I'm talking, to myself, about how much of a pervert Alex is, I reminisce on our night together. Alias, her night with Sonny's impostor, anyways; although Alex was amazing at making love to 'Sonny' in fact it was actually unbelievable. Jocks from college flirt even more than Alex and, from rumors I've heard that girls have regretted the whole experience.

But, that's not what 'Sonny' felt whilst prying such a bare essence that is Alex Russo. Every single cell in my body was pleased beyond description. Drenched, like a lemon on a sunny day enjoyed from the comfort of one's beach. Alex on the other hand would shut her eyes compress them as dams on a river of some sort, as if she'd never been pleasured before.

No, I'm not being conceded, although Megan left me with excellent references, I mean as if Alex just didn't seem how I thought she would be during sex. I enjoyed it. Actually, more than I should have; but, I just always flashback to that. Was I too rough with her? I thought my rough phase was gone. Megan would complain when the morning after I'd been difficult to cover the bruises and the hickeys. And of course the bump on the back of her head.

I stroke the tip of pussy's nose.

"Such a dumb na—"

A loud and annoying hum from inside my pocket sends Pussy to the other side of the living room.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." I pick pussy up who is now tucked inside her, damn. _His _shell. "First this weird-ass name and now this. I'm so sorry."

I open my incessant phone. A new text message.

**"How's my little pussy?" **Sent from Allison at 8:56pm.

God, how I loathe texting. I ignore the text and go and set Pussy's house up.

**"So, how does the movies sound?"**

* * *

**EXCRUCIATING SHORT CHAPTER BUT I DON'T PLAN ON GOING TOO DEEP ON MITCHIE. AT LEAST NOT NOW. **

REVIEW SO I CAN UPDATE FASTER!!!! THERE'S SEVERAL HINTS ON THIS STORY, DIDN'T FEEL LIKE GING DEEPER BECAUSE NOW I HAVE TO GO AND FOCE DEMI TO EAT. FUCKING ANOREXIC BITCH.


	26. Callate

**

* * *

**

^^**Callate**^^

**

* * *

**********

Alex's POV

"Extra butter and milk duds for the lady." I hand the food to Mitchie who thanks me with a smile.

"What that's it?" She turns to face me, palm clutching the popcorn. "Ten minutes of my life to get the popcorn as buttery as you want and all I get is a smile?" Getting as close as she can to me she whispers

"You know I'm not getting in your bed just for popcorn Alex"

"Well, it's a bucket of kick-ass popcorn." I retort. She then places a long kiss on my cheek. I blush like a fat eight year old that just farted in front of his crush.

I smile when she extends her legs and lightly rubs mine

Normally I would hate missing the first ten minutes of a movie but I just my cheeked just got molested. Yay! Well, maybe not molested, or even frenched but we _all_know that that's what she really wanted to do. Mitchie places the popcorn just between her legs and I feel something about to pop.

Damn, wrong joke. I'm not a guy there's nothing pop able in my body. But I do have a vibrator three-thousand. It was literally handmade by angels. The angels of orgasm.

It's about half an hour into the movie and I try to use the old yawn-I'm tired-let-me-just-put-my-hand-over-your-shoulder technique and Mitchie finds this as the perfect timing to whisper something to Tawni.

Chad taps my shoulder.

"Stop flirting with her. _This _is why you're not dating Slutty."

"What are you talking about I was totally into the movie."

"Okay what did he just tell her?"

"That he…loves her."

"Just watch the movie, Alex." I roll my eyes and rest my head on Mitchie's shoulder getting an annoyed look from Chad but I just cuddled closer to her feeling the slight aroma of the ' freshly–made' popcorn. They probably just recycle it.

"Ok, there is no I'm watching this damn crap where Megan Fox is playing on the other room." Mitchie pulls away from me nodding while bits of the popcorn danced onto her lap.

"It starts in an hour, so let's just finish this one, okay." I groan and rest my head back on her shoulder getting as comfy as ever.

"What is this movie even about?" She shushes me by placing some popcorn in my mouth.

Looking, for the first time in about half an hour at the screen in front of me I see a guy I a plaid shirt with a knife the size of my dildo three-thousand in his hands. "I bet he dies at the end" Mitchie slaps my arm.

"And I bet you'll be the single one at the end." Chad mumbles against my ear. Why so cranky? I'm just flirting a little with her. I mean I flirt more than this on a normal basis.

"Don't worry I won't steal your spotlight." Mitchie shushes me and pats my head closer to her. Tell me this is not flirting? She wants me. I can imagine her like Megan Fox in the Jennifer's body commercial telling me…_You want it?_

"This damn movie sucks ass."

"You're not even watching it." True.

"Because it sucks ass." I mumble and Chad grabs on to my head and forces me to lay it on his shoulder. What the heck is wrong with him?

"You'll get through it, don't worry." What a damn cock-blocker! His hands tightly clenched around my wrist vanish my hopes freeing myself from him. From my peripheral vision I see Mitchie shifting in her seat.

Back on the screen the same fucker is still trying to find something, or someone who knows. God I hate the background music, makes me kind of shiver. See, if I were next to Mitchie I would cuddle with her but no. I'm next to Chad.

I keep on looking at the screen and the guy is caught. I actually jump a little and notice that Mitchie is headed away form me. 'Probably to the restroom. Oh.

Oh.

Oh,

"I. ."

"Do you even really like sonny, because I would never try to get with her sister if I were you."

I lay back laxly in my seat, heavily annoyed. He's right though, it's just that Mitchie is so fucking hot. If only Sonny would have came. Then I could accompany her to the restroom all the times I needed.

She is giving me signals. Again Chad holds me back in my seat. "Asshole." I mumble whilst scooting over him for warmth. What the hell is wrong with this theater do they want to entertain us or freeze us to death? Reading my thought Chad gives me his jacket.

"This is the last time I tell you to bring your jacket to the movies. One day you're going to freeze to death." I hug Chad tighter to me. "As if, I'll slap a bitch when it comes to saving myself."

"I'm beginning to pity Sonny."

A man behind us shushes us. I'm about to karate chop his face when I take into account that encounters that happened today. Why should he pity Sonny? I might be a bitch to all of my previous relationships but I know I wouldn't do that to Sonny. Even if I do flirt with her twin sister. She should rather take it as a compliment…for both of them.

I look back at the scene and the man is covered with a beast over him. Suddenly the beast starts gnawing at his kneecap. Oh my dear fuck. What the hell is that? He, she whatever sex the animal is, is ripping his bones off.

I cringe in my seat and to the left Tawni is texting, to my right Chad is watching the movie absentmindedly. As if he wasn't watching the same thing I was. He is ripping his kneecap from his leg. Not the whole thing the motherfucker is just crunching into his knee as I am right now munching into this popcorn.

Crunch.

Disgusted in the similarity of the sound I spit out the food in my hand surprised to find blood in my own hand. Oxygen seems too dense in my throat and I choke on it.

"For Pete's sakes girl, just swallow, some of us want to watch the damn movie."

"Alex, you ok?" I nod and cough a few times. Relax Alex this is just a movie. Just a movie. Inhale, exhale, inhale and exhale. Though I can still hear the guy's unbearable screams of ache I look up and I'm greeted with the creature ripping the rest of his legs off his body.

And then I scream, I run from my seat, dropping popcorn on Tawni but not caring.

"He ate his leg!" I scream sobbing out the double doors only to bump against someone. Sobbing even louder because now i have a boo boo i sprint out the movies.

"Alex! Alex, wait." Why hadn't i persisted in track? I can feel the person behind me catching up with me and swiftly turning me around to a stop.

* * *

"We are not telling anyone about this." I try for the fifth time to open the Halls in my mouth. What an epic failure.

A snigger erupts from Mitchie's throat. "Which one? The fact that you gave me a nosebleed or you being terrified of the kneecap monster?" I turn to give Mitchie a glare but of course me being the sexually enhanced child that I am I looked at her boobies. "I mean it was all special effects anyways."

"You know…it just felt so real it felt like it was my kneecap that he was munching on."

"Who knows maybe the kneecap monsters is real." At this Mitchie jerks my leg towards her with a monstrous growl. My knee jerks up in response smashing her nose.

"Ugh, my nose." Mitchie pinches the tip of her nose tilting her head backwards. Shit, just fuck it I have to be the brusquest girl in this universe. Still, what the hell is wrong with her? Why would she fake like she's the kneecap monster? Idiot. I should punch just for making me give her a nosebleed.

"Jesus, are you ok?"

A strained voice Mitchie answers annoyed. "No."

"How much blood do you have anyways, gosh can't you just die?" I give Mitchie my hand so she can stand and she slaps it away. "Hey!" I hoot.

"I'm begging to think I should stay away from you." Mitchie said nasally making me feel a teensy bit sad.

"I was kidding I promise. Let me see I take her hand from her nose she turns away.

"That's gross, I'm _bleeding_."

"Yeah, you're right, that's disgusting…_but _I'm going to make it better." I have no idea what to do. Maybe I should just knock her out and pretend like we got mugged. Sounds like good plan to me.

"Actually I think I'll walk home that's a CVS about a mile from here."

"Oh come on you really don't think I'm gong to let you walk all the way over there. I'll take you."

She smiles slightly at this. For a second I think if that smile would still be plastered on her face if sonny were here. I don't even think _I _would be here. We interlock and turn left.

"Alex, it's this way." She points.

"No, the car is this way."

"Right, well what if they come looking for us?" I shrug.

"Don't really care." I tug on her to walk faster and she giggles.

"I'm not kidding Alex, they're going to be so mad if they suddenly want to go home and you're not there."

"Relax, we'll come back for them." I stop the car and rush to open the door for her. "Madam." She plays along holding to the end of her dress.

"Why did you even wear a dress to the movies anyways? Should've came naked."

"Woooow."

"Nuh-uh. You like Flavor Flav?" Gah, she likes Flavor! "Oh my god, I haven't told anyone this but I totally had like an obsession with him when I was twelve." I see her opening her mouth to speak and rush. "I even stole the watch my mom got my dad for their anniversary and posed naked in front of the mirror. Let's just say that watch didn't cover much." Well that didn't turn her on; Mitchie has the most retorted facial expression whilst she grips the bridge of her nose.

"I, uh," She giggles. "Well I just watch the show because of New York. She was hilarious."

"Oh, remember the episode where that blond chick spit on her?"

"I thought her wig was going explode like **boom**." I let go of the steering wheel to emphasize my point.

"They probably edited it out." I tilt my head backwards laughing.

"Alex!"

"Mother fucker learn to drive!" The driver next to me flicks me off. Wooow, I can't even laugh for a little while and the whole world goes crazy.

"Please keep your eyes on the road." I clutch the steering wheel and nod.

Mitchie and I have a really funny conversation going on when we arrive in front of the CVS. It took me about an extra minute because we got lost.

"What do you even buy for a nose bleed?" She's about to reply when I dart out to the candy isle. Jolly Ranchers! Wait there's no jolly Ranchers? Those assholes probably have them stored away. I will put my foot up their anus and make them shit jolly Ranchers up their ass if necessary.

I walk towards the cashier and meet Mitchie. "Are you buying something?"

"I was going to but they don't have jolly Rancher's over there at the candy isle."

"So…?"

"I'm going to ask them for s— hey!" I yell at a guy that cut in front of me.

"Everyone on el floor before I snuff everyone one of you putos." A tall Latino-looking guy orders and we all know I love to follow orders so I'm the first one to hit the floor Mitchie follows me afterwards.

"Alex, you ok?"

"Do I fucking look ok?"

"Shut up!" I hold on to Mitchie who is probably as scared as I am. Ooh, I found the jolly Ranchers! Why didn't I check around the cash registers? Stores always have candy there. I silently clutch a bag.

"You know da drill just give me the cash."

"No, the police are going to get you." The cashier has a thick Middle Eastern accent.

Give him the money you dumb bitch.

"You no gimme the money, eh?" The damn bitch has the guts to answer no again and I feel like whamming every single Jolly Rancher down her throat. "Mira a la pendeja esta." He mutters in Spanish. Oh, no you know when Latinos speak Spanish in front a non-speaker it's never something good.

"Hey, you stand up." My eyes go wild and I clutch Mitchie into me. "Parate puta." Ok, that I understood. Although who knows what 'parate' means. "I told you to stand up! He giggles the gun towards me.

"Please, no.

"Motherfucker! He shoots up to the ceiling and I jump up crying.

"Take her!" I point at Mitchie who is covering herself She has bigger boobs that I do; she's probably good in be—" A hand comes striking against my face.

"_Callate_." What the hell does that mean? The guy put a gun on my head when sirens are heard and the guy goes frantic. Another guy of his complexion tell him to leave.

"Man, the cobras _and _the policia vienen."

"Fuck, where's the back exit?" The woman fails to respond and he shoots her a death glare before storming off the back door.

Two seconds later my mind clicks, snakes down rob stores. Cobras are probably another group of thieves. I snatch Mitchie's wrist and lap towards the exit; of course, snatching some tampons that were on sale.

"Can you run any slower?"

"Still bleeding over here." I get into the car first this time almost leaving Mitchie behind.

"You ok?"

"My nose won't stop bleeding already." I toss her the packet.

"Plug one of those in."

"Where did you get this Alex? Did you—"

"Hey, do you want to stop it or not?" She gives in and meticulously opens one of the tampons.

"Forget this; I'm not putting that up my nose."

"Are you sure? Says here that they are one-hundred percent absorbent."

"Keep you eyes on the road please." She begs. 'Here I'll put it on if you just put your eyes on the road."

"Relax. I've been driving for years and I've only crashed once and I was Justin's fault."

"Alex?"

"What?"

"Callate." I smile towards her getting the meaning of the word. 'Shut up'

"Do you want me to go and get you some gas really fast?" Um, how about no?

"Well, I don't want to be a bother." Mitchie stand in front of the mirror removing the tampons from her nose. I seriously have no idea how she made them fit.

"No it's ok, I'll just get my ke—"

"I said I didn't want to be a bother. Don't worry I'll just sleep on the couch its ok."

"Well we can call l Sonny if you like. What am I saying? I can drop you off."

"And let you come home alone? After what we went through?" I drag her down the sofa with me.

"What, do you intend to save me? Because if so tell me now so I can run as far as possible from you."

I push her playfully. "Sorry, I just freaked and I'm not good in those types of situations. I'm sorry."

"It's ok..." A second of staring passes. "So, you still on for movies?"

"What?"

"I don't know we can still watch something if you want."

"Ugh, anything but a movie." I throw my head on her lap.

"So what then?"

"Well, it's not late is it? We can…talk."

"About what?" She glides her fingers across my hair and I sigh. "Sonny?" She asks melancholically.

"…Where's pussy?" I jump up from her lap. She stands next to me as I dart to her room.

"She's right in her habitat right over there." She points to the living room.

"You have her sleeping alone, I mean he?"

"W—" I lean over too look at Pussy. "She's not there."

"What do you mean she's not there?" It's a 'he.'

"He's not there." I instantly freak. Not again. Again I'll loose an animal and it's not even my fault this time.

"Relax Alex, it must be around here somewhere. Let's just look for her."

"Well I give up. You'll find her someday." I crash on Mitchie's bed next to her.

* * *

"Ow, my head Alex. Why are you so abusive?" She slams a pillow on my face twice and I clutch her wrist and press myself on top of her. I feel like such a butch right now. Or rather a master rewarding her slave.

"Because whether you admit it or not it turns you on." She gulps, just half of a millisecond. She tries to hide it. I'm not fooled. I let go of her hands but remain on top of her.

"Shoot, Alex. We forgot about—" I shush her with my finger. I've always wanted to do that to someone. I saw it in like a billion movies.

"Who says I forgot?"

"But—" I take a hold of her wrists again and place them over her head.

_"Callate." _

* * *

**Well i hope you guys liked this update sorry for not updating but fucking demi got lost like 50+ times. oh and i just wanted to say that i'm joiniinjg VanessaBabyS and we're gonna make an epic story. It's like about demi dying and selena finds some letters and i can't tell you a lot but i think thais is going to be like the best one i've ever done. **

**make sure to read that!**


	27. Hot Cocoa and Chocolate Cake

**^^**Hot cocoa and Chocolate Cake**^^**

* * *

Justin's POV:

_Ding-dong_

This is pathetic, truly pathetic for me to be here at four in the morning; it really is. But it's also very _fucked up _for Mitchie to be doing this to me. She knows that I have feelings for her and we had both agreed to ignore them. She wouldn't try in the least to 'seduce' Alex and I would keep these feelings shut.

Isn't it surprising that the little angels showed her true colors.

_Ding-dong _

My jaw is just going to fall collapse, too much pressure for too long I can sense it. There's no other way to let go of this furry, this insecurity all because of her. She's the fountain of all my emotions, the temple. She's not right for Alex. She really isn't. Neither is Chad and I don't even want to mention Sonny.

_Ding-dong, Ding-dong, Ding-dong, Ding-dong, Ding-dong, Ding-dong _

Of course Alex's moans probably block out all the sound waves around them. I try to block out the sound of their sweaty skins and moans, those disgusting moans from my mind. She's fucking her. All of her, digesting her scent and just _possessing_. Claiming what doesn't belong. I slam my fist against the door.

Why can't she just see that I love her so much? When do I get to be truly satisfied?

"Justin?"

Sex hair, of course with all the sex they've had I'm surprised she still _has_ hair. Her eyes look full of sleep as if she's just woken up. I think I can recognize when a girl is acting. I push past her not wanting to be part of her little novel because this is _my _reality not hers.

"What's going on? It's fo--"

I turn looking flatly at her like the insect that she is. "Where is she?"

I know she's going to tell me that she has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Alex, where is she?" I don't yell because that won't make anything better. "Is she in your room, Mitchie? Naked, hot waiting for you to keep on _fucking her_?" She shakes her head violently. Of course she lies.

"Jesus, no." I grab both sides of her face clutching her more than I should.

"Why the _fuck_ are you lying?" I can't believe that at a time like this I only felt like crying. Getting down on her knees and beg for her to stop.

"I'm not sleep—" I let go of her face roughly and she stumbles backwards.

"And you want me to believe that? You've already fucked her before. You didn't stop before why would you now?"

She sighs. "Justin, just go home."

"Fine, I'll find her myself." I don't' know what I'll solve, or prove but she can't be here. She and Mitchie can't be. She can only be with me.

"No. _Justin_." I overlook Mitchie and open the first door on the left.

The restroom and then a closet. How many doors does she need anyways? I open the third door and I was right. Alex is here. Her body is facing away from me and Mitchie's. With the commotion I formed I'm surprised she's still awake unless she too is faking. Not only am I dazzled at that but I'm surprised to find Alex completely dressed with her legs intertwined around _Sonny. _

Spooning her. Alex's chin is rested against Mitchie's neck like the best of lovers.

Then why does Romeo have to cry? Alone whilst his Juliet escapes their fairy tale and seduces Cinderella?

"Come on." Mitchie holds my hand and takes me to the sofa. I don't hear it close but the door is shut and my vault explodes onto Mitchie. I cry, sob, bawl and babble. She just strokes my hair and doesn't even seem hurt. At all.

"so sorry." I sob into her.

"It's ok. I understand."

"I can't why can't I? I don't understand, Mitch. I swear I try so hard to get rid of this obsession but I just can't. All we have in common is our blood she doesn't even like the same things I do but I feel like she is who I am."

"Maybe you're trying to hard but you don't really want to. And that's what's different about us. Deep inside you think this is all a fairy tale and Juliet is just confused. I know I don't have a shot. The only reason she even looks my way is because she either thinks I'm Sonny or she's around."

"I guess Sonny's the one, eh?" I smile melancholically she doesn't, instead she rests her head on my chest .

"Hot cocoa?" I melt internally at her belief that hot cocoa really does make everything better. And then it hits me. Slaps me in the face harsh but expected. She's yet another one. Perfect but only one detail, she's a lesbian. I brush off the thought because it's not important.

"Do you have to ask?" Mitchie smiles and presses her lips on my forehead and pulls me with her.

We make cocoa and for a good hour and a half I forget about Alex and it's the best feeling in the world. To just be Justin Russo, a normal guy and she Mitchie Monroe not the shadow of Sonny but my best friend Mitchie. There was no Alex, no creepy obsession and no betrayal whatsoever. Just hot cocoa and chocolate cake, spoken words and stupid jokes. Embarrassing moments and three minutes of Smallville.

And then came the morning again.

* * *

**What do you think justin should do?**

**A.) Forget about Alex and make Mitchie straight. He obsessing over Alex makes me a ittle sad/disgusted. I love me some Mittin (Mitchie/justin)**

**B.) just make him commit suicide. He's sick and perverted and twisted. How dare he go up to Mitchie like that?**

**C.) i have a feeling that he wil play an important role in the story.**

* * *

I totally love the Mittin (Justin Mitchie) chemistry and they should just end up together.


	28. Meet the parents

^^**Meet the parents**^^

* * *

Alex's POV:

"You asked her out?" iII lightly pat Grady on his back. Shrugging me off he let's out a load moan. Ok, there iI only taped you.

"yes, iI asked her out." And so starts the cat calls. I am surprised iI mean Melissa is a very good looking girl. She probably denied him  
"She said yes." I always knew she was a slut.

"Then why do you look like crap, man?"

"Ugh, because it went horrible. She is so picky. she made me take her to an expressive restaurant and change my outfit. At first I thought it was ok, iI men iI wasn't necessarily dressed to impress or anything but man, it was just horrible."

"Sounds like a a bitch."

God, my nails are so beautiful. Shiny, smooth and hard. I just want to scratch someone right now. Like Cat-women. I'd look better in that tight  
leather suit.

"She totally is. I don't even feel like looking at her face right now."

"And iI totally get you, man. What a fucking psycho-ass bitch. Reminds me of my first girlfriend. Paula. She was Brazilian and Greek, blue eyes, curves perfect balance between a tan and pale skin."

"Was she bitchy like Melissa?" Grady asks, praying for a colleague. Someone who went through the same bitches he did.

Chad scoffs. "No, she was perfect. I met this girl named Stacy. I dumped her." Laughing hard I slap Chad on the shoulder.

"Jackass." Grady whimpers and drops his head on my shoulder. "see this is what iI hate about first dates."

"I love first dates. As long as they put out it can be in a trunk for all iI care."

"No, you know what iI wish my first date were just different. He can just come to my apartment bringing a bag of Doritos and a bottle of water. All iI care about is about the date. how he or she is."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Nico grumbles.

"I'm not kidding. I'd rather have that than the best sex ever." Well, I'm not really that sure but it does make me sound like a nice person when iI  
say that.

"What if it's the best sex ever...with Sonny."

"Yes, iI would."

"So you are telling me you'd chose Doritos and water over Sonny, wet and glistening on your bed tonight." Well can't iI just have both?

"In that case I'd rather have taco bell and Mountain Dew over sex with Sonny any single day of the week." iI really like Crunch Wrap suprimes. Gah, iI should just  
marry a mexicanMexican.

I feel a vibration from my purse. Is that were my vibrator's at? Damn and iI was so horny this morning. Let's just say iI had to resort to cavemen methods.  
iI must say, it Worked pretty well though.

Oh, it's just my phone. Then where the hell is my vibrator?

"Yo."

"Um, Is this Alex's phone?"

"Why you finna call my phone and not know who it finna be, player?"

Sonny giggles on the other end. "Enough with the ghetto accent. Where you at?" checking up on your girl, eh? But seriously  
my black accent is more disgusting that Tia Elena's left nipple. That thing is vicious.

"Cafe. Just hanging with the boys." I draggdrag the s for a gay accent.

"Oh, well are you taking long?" Nico leans toward my ears to hear my conversation.

"Maybe, why?" And what do iI get in return?

"so you can come over." White substance spat all over my left cheek and Nico does a happy dance. Ew, ew, ew that is so gross.  
Beyond gross actually.

"Fuck, what the hell is wrong with you?" I rise from my seat gross out. "Call you later."

"Dude, she so wants you." Grady states sad. Chad grabs a few napkins and pulls me down.

"Sorry Alex. I can't believe you're not with Sonny yet. She is so transparent. Can you come over?" He massages his nipples and  
makes a Fox pose.

Chad diligently cleans the mess on my face and I thank him with a bear hug and a peck.

"Idiot. Shit, I need to call her."

"Gah, you guys are like the cutest lesbian couple. She is so in love with you. I mean who has about thirteen sleepoverssleep-overs per week?"

"I'm not a lesbian iI say before clicking on Sonny's number labeled as 'My vjj.' iI hope she never get'sgets a hold of my phone.  
She picks the phone immediately.

"Hey! Uh...hey."

"Leave some for the horses."

"wooow." I slap Nico's head. Always ruining my jokes man.

"Heh, so if you can't make it it's ok. I mean we--'

"I'll be there in ten, k?"

I feel her smiles. It's almost as if iI chan hear the pulling of her muscles to form it.

"Great." She squeelssqueals in her preppy voice.

* * *

It actually took me an hour and a half. First Chad offered me dessert and of course iI said yes.  
Then we got a free round of smoothies on the house for coming so often. Then iI got a hot dog on the way to her house and some nachos.

"One hour later." I slide into the house chewing on some random mint iI found in my car.

"What was the hurry anyways? It's fridayFriday, bitches!" I don't know if nibbling on her bottom lip or just holding in a smile  
Sonny closes the front door noncahalantlynonchalantly. Darkness fell into place.

"coming?" I'm afraid iI will. iI thought iI made it clear that it was against my law wearing booty shorts past five in the afternoon

Slidding inside her room I'm slapped with the aroma of comestibles. Candy, soda, and popcorn. Right, It's movie night.

"So you set all of this up, not even knowing whether i'dI'd arrive or not?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"Well what if iI didn't come." Sonny leans over to insert the dvd in DVD. If she makes me watch something corny again iI am so ditching next fridayFriday.

"Pfft, as if."

"You're right" I catch her waist and pull her backwards feet dangling. "I need my daily dose of sunshine. iI plop on the bed first with her back knocking on my face.

Sshe readjusts herself so that her left leg is between mines and her head is resting on my chest. How can she even see the screen?

"I'm hungry."

"When aren't you hungry? i don't even know why you quit your job at the sub station." She reaches over to grab a bowl of popcorn.

"You're right. Should have never left the sub. And if starving myself wasn't enough i have to see ugly people everyday." She slaps my arm playfully and wrapsarps my arm around her. i act as if disgusted.

"Ew, get away. You'll give me the ugly ccooties." The girls pins me down and makes extends her tongue towards me. Noting that i know she won't do something she licks the left side of my face. "Mother--"

"I got Jolly Ranchers ."  
"Ooh, really?" I snatch the huge bag from her and instantly forget about the world. Jolly Ranchers man. They're like my own little drug, my prescription. I could make love to them, and don't think I haven't. Well I haven't. But...maybe I will.

"So..."

"What?" How come we're not watching the movie at all? What movie are we watching anyways?

"My parents are coming over tomorrow morning. Uh, kinda surprised me at first. They want to talk to Mitchie."

"About what?" I thought they hated Mitchie. I suck at paying attention."

"Well they miss her and...it's a long story. Anyways, i was hoping you'd meet my parent tomorrow. We're having dinner at some restaurant." Gah, that's so cute. And I always make a good impression on parents. What is wrong with them?

"Hm, I'll think about it."

Her eyes lose gloss for about a second. "Oh, well if you deci--"

"Kidding. I'll be there." Missing our cuddle session i pull the girl on my lap and place my hand where they should be. "So, why do you want me to meet your parents?"

Her spine flinches frontwards. "Well, I. I don't know. I just...wanted to."

"Ok, then why do you want me to, again?"

"Well it only makes sense for you to meet them. You're important to me and they are too."

"Important, huh?"

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I have a new Chapter coming up. for all of you sex (Sonny/Alex) fans I'll be happy to tell you that I'm working on the couple.**


	29. Best Friends

****^^Best Friends^^****

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

Checking my makeup for the third time Justin reaches for my hand. "You're perfect, ok? Stop trying so hard." Weird advice. Especially from Justin.

"I thought you said to never give up on something." Without asking for permission Justin sits on the chair next to mine.

"I'm not telling you to give up on Sonny but she invited you to meet her parents for who you are not this perfect little angel I now you want to be in front of her parents."

"Yeah, dude you are so whipped. She's not even your girlfriend." Tawni states without removing her eyes from my mirror whilst applying eyeliner. Damn blonde.

"You shouldn't put that eyeliner on, man it's cheap as a motherfucker. I was blind for about half a day when it was drizzling." The actual story is that I was supposed to take Pussy to the vet due to her being anorexic. So I'm walking to the vet which is about a minute away from Mitchie's house and being as adorable as I am, I pet Pussy. That bitch decides to bite me and I throw her and she splashes in the damn water.

I decide to just go out and do some shopping, when I'm five steps away I remember.

Turtles can swim.

I sprinted back into the water and fall on my ass, water bombarding every pore in my body.

I can still hear myself cursing: 'shit, where is it?' I leaned in to catch my little pussy when my eyes wet black. I poured water on my face for about ten minutes of hell.

So then i went to the Pet store and got an identical turtle. Mitchie won't know the difference. I hope so.

"Yeah, she's not lying. Anyways, we're about to be late."

"Wait, we? You guys are going somewhere?" Why the hell would Tawni want to be seen with my brother somewhere?

"I swear to something Alex, what is wrong with your brain? We've told you about seven times my parents want to meet my boyfriend so I'm faking like Justin's my boyfriend."

"Are you coming? We're supposed to be there at 7:30." I look at my watch. It's only

6:56. I refrain myself from protesting.

"Just go ahead, I'll catch you guys in a few." I turn to my make-up again.

"Fine, then, but don't be late. Don't want to keep Cinderella waiting." Tawni places a big kiss on my cheek.

"She will wait all I want her to."

As soon as the door clicks I reach down and remove my wedgie. For my mother's sake that's a killer. I definitely don't want to mess around with that with Sonny's parents around. I can't believe I get to meet them! Gah, it's basically as if we were officially dating. The only difference is that I'm not kissing her or spooning her or touching her goodies. Boo, we need to date already. I hate teases. Despise them.

Ugh, that ridiculous doorbell pisses me off so much. Who the hell is interrupting my get-ready-for-sex-with-Sonny time? I will kill someone right now. Being the overdramatic diva that I am, I throw my arms up in the air. I haven't even put on my edible underwear on. What if Sonny gets hungry? Actually, since we're going to a restaurant I think she'll just order something. Whatever, I'm taking it with me it anyways.

I unlock the door and before I can see who it is I collide with lips. Gah, Sonny!! This is what her lips taste like...cheap mints? Oh well, I could care less at least she doesn't have bad breath.

Wait a second.

Sonny was supposed to pick Mitchie and her parents up. I push her lips away from mine and find Chad licking his lips.

"Ch--"

"Taco Bell?" He extends a plastic Taco bell bag towards me. Jesus, I can smell the cholesterol right now. Someone hold me back.

"Oh my god if you brought me a Crunchy--Wait, no. Wh-what are you doing here? What was that kiss?"

"I came for our date. Shoot. I forgot the Mountain Dew in the car."

"Bitch, how could you forget the Mountain-- no, Chad. What are you talking about?" I am way beyond confused.

"Well you described your perfect day like this. Someone randomly arrives at your apartment and brings Taco and Mountain Dew right?" Oh my god, this is so adorable. he remembered!

"Oh...gosh. I'm so sorry I have to...shit. I have to go out tonight with Sonny I'm meeting her parents. I'm sorry."

"Fine. liar." Chad is about to turn around.

"what?"

"Oh, simple. You lied. 'You said I'll rather have Taco Bell and Mountain Dew over sonny anytime.' And of course as if it weren't obvious you decide to go with her."

"I know, but this is important. And I said sex with Sonny."

"Exactly. Think about it, you're giving up one of the most delicious tacos in the planet for a dull dinner and overpriced wine. Oh, and did i mention a boring chat with the parents? Fine, Alex. Take it. Make sacrifices for someone you don't even know is worth it."

"Wh- I am not making sacrifices. What sacrifices?"

"Oh, come on. How much fun have you had since you met Sonny?"

"Pfft...does masturbating count?" Chad places the bottle in front of the door. I can see him holding in a chuckle.

"I understand you liking her a lot. She pretty and all but you know what? I think you're a billion and one times another billion raised to the power of infinity more valuable than Sonny. In fact. you're the only girl that I would honestly like to make my girlfriend."

"Chad I'm sorry."

"I'm not." He takes my hand and leans towards my lips. I do nothing to stop him, but so much to make him continue.

* * *

Tawni's POV:

Why can't mom just shut up? I swear that damn old lady just talks and talks for hours. And the questions she asks Justin. Dear god. I'm surprised she hasn't asked him what sexual position we do in bed; of course she never believed my tale of being a virgin. I find that to be a little insulting, actually.

Well you know what mom, you're a slut too! Yeah, I saw when you were nailing the pool boy. We didn't even have a pool back then. What is the purpose of criticizing my lifestyle then?

"Straight A's? Well that is just wonderful. Honestly we had to blackmail our daughter so she could finish elementary. Can you believe she wanted to drop out of high school on prom night? I don't know where she got that from?" That's why mom cheats on you, you asshole. God, I hate my family.

I fake another laugh at dad's comments and kiss Justin's cheek earning a babble from the guy. I wonder if Alex was kidding when she said Justin was gay. What a shame that would be. Maybe he just hasn't had the right chick to rediscover his manhood. Or just discover it.

Call me crazy but I think everyone is ridiculous when they judge Justin. He's nerdy but let's not fool ourselves. The guys is not in any single way unattractive. In fact I am a little happy to have chosen him as my fake boyfriend. Justin is like an actor with the wrong role. His body is not for such a caring and dorky guy. I honestly could care less. It's actually an advantage; the guy is a genius and he has a dumb job. He has a degree in whatever the hell his work is and business. Two careers. I think I might just make his dreams a reality and just actually _be his girlfriend_.

I am just too nice.

"Tawni." Sonny whispers to me. "Where is she?" I pull away form Justin and shrug.

"You know how much of a Godzilla she is. She's probably eating to her heart's

content." She nods but i can see worry in her eyes. Oh Cinderella can you be a little bit more obvious?

"She'll be right here in a few minutes."

* * *

Alex's POV

Marijuana gives you a thirty minute high where you feel on top of the world. You can stand on top of the tallest tower and just soar. Glides like the most avid eagle out there. The air just tickles your skin and you laugh taking everything in.

This is a twin image of kissing Chad. His expertise making me feel as if I've just won a spelling bee against Harvard graduates, his hands erupt giggles from me as he touches my sides gently. Hands soft as silk. I laugh against his lips making a popping noise as I end the kiss for the billionth time.

"Why am I doing this when I could be eating my crunch wrap supreme?" I quickly retrieve the bag from the floor making my way to the sofa. Two steps forwards and Chad scopes me up in his arms.

"Oh my dear Juliet thou art so fair." He places my body on the comfy couch smiling over me.

"If you don't let me eat this right now you will go home dismembered." He glints and sets his head on my chest sighing. I take a bite from Chad's food and pass it down to him.

"Hey" He sits to look me straight in the eyes.

"What?" Some of the caramel apple empanada dripped from my mouth.

"You took a bite of it, this cost me a whole buck." I gasp offended.

"Well, I think you got cheated off your money." He wipes the drip off my face with his finger and presses his lips on me. Gah, too many heterosexual thoughts for one day yet I press back on his lips with the same tenderness.

Resuming back to out positions I ate my crunch wrap supreme in half a minute and stole Chad's food too. He picked up my little mess getting me another shirt which I changed right in front of him after our -my- accident with the mountain dew.

"Here you go." I fling him a hello kitty shirt to replace the one he has on right now.

"Wha- Hello kitty? I am not putting this on." I pout insisting and he shakes his head.

"Fine but no make out." At this he groans and puts the hello kitty shirt on. I grin when his body lands on mine harshly. "Ooh, how'd you know liked it hard?" I run my hand through his hair tugging on it for emphasis.

Chad makes a motion to kiss me an I stop him. "No offense but I don't like tasting taco when I kiss you.

He sticks his hand in his pocket for what I hope is not a condom because I will definitely dismember him. When I hear the rubbing of plastic my eyes pop and he places it in my mouth. Gosh, Chad is so kinky.

Ooh, and it's cinnamon flavored. Wait. This is too hard to be a condom.

"How romantic, taco bell mints."

"Hey, the only other thing had is lotion so…" I pull him in for a sloppy kiss whilst trying to manage his tongue and the mint both in my mouth.

"This is better." He giggles against my lips and I start playing with his hair drawing little stupid shapes on it.

"Me or the mint."

"The mint of course." He crosses his arms and pouts.

"Meanie." And then I'm on top of him and he wraps his hands along my waist holding me close to him. He kisses my neck slowly as I try to focus on the latest episode of Gossip Girl but I do a really crappy job at this and only focus on his slick tongue against my pulse point. Ok, I did focus on Blair's hot skirt but other than that I focused on him.

"You better not give me a hickey, Chad. I don't want Sonny to think I went to a whore house." I feel hip lips curl against my skin. I love when guys try to act all masculine on you and hold on to your waist.

"You ate my taco now I'll eat you-" Wow, what is with my random urge to just kiss him. I make him sit, me on top of him my legs forming a forty-five degree angle around him. He pulls my hands up and encircles them around his neck. He giggles when nibble on his bottom lip.

"Why' are you laughing? That was supposed to be sexy."

"Didn't say it wasn't, you're just really cute, Alex."

"You know you shouldn't be saying that, I'm known for having egoistical tendencies. You're just feeding my ego." I'm not lying.

"So am I, you're looking at a guy who wakes up one hour before I have too just to stare at myself in the mirror." Ok, that is taking it to the extreme. I look the other way a little creeped out. "And no girl seems enough for me." I snarl at this. "I'm serious, I mean what girl can handle a guy like me? I am one good-looking guy, I know I can please a girl, make her happy make her think about me at night, make her proud to say she's my girlfriend. Up to now no one has even gotten close to that." Shit. When Chad intensifies the statement with his lips upon mine I cringe and pull away. "I want you to be--"

"No, don't say it. Look I always knew that you liked me but you also knew that I like--"

"Sonny. Yes, I did I just didn't think she'd amount to anything." I glare at him and climb off his lap. "Have you told her yet?"

"Not really." He keels in front of me.

"Well what if she doesn't like you? _I_ like so much Alex. Can't you just…forget about her?" I fake a comforting smile.

"No." I hold on to his face. "This isn't real, wait. No, it is its just. We're just friends. This is not actually serious" Wow, I feel like a major whore saying that. How about I stop hanging with Tawni?

"So…just friends."

"Actually…_best _friends."

"Great." He smiles, I'm not sure if authentically.

"Hey bestie, I need a favor."

* * *

**I just felt like you guys needed an update! So here ya go. Update soon! sorry if any errors i am so tired....:(  
**


	30. There's your sign

**^^**There's your sign**^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sonny's POV**

"He asked you out?" I subtly choke on my smoothie and spit it out.

"Uh, yeah. Yesterday." Completely ignoring the fact that I almost died Alex simply slurps on her smoothie swimmingly. Why am I not surprised that he didn't back off? That mother fucker, man. Normally a guy like Chad just moves on with his miserable life. The only exception is when its when it's someone I like. From the dates to the movies and the mall. Cuddles on the couch subtle glances like _we _share. I knew this was all too damn fishy.

But of course Alex said; "We were just hanging out. Just taking a break."

Never underestimate your enemy. Cooper just doesn't _give up_. It's just not in his blood. His foul and scorching blood. I hate his guts, and his spleen his heart, everything about him.

"Can't say I didn't see that coming." I'II try to keep my voice as emotionless as possible.

"I know, I kind of felt bad for him."

"How'd you reject him?" I giggle when I flash back to Alex's hand impacting Chad full force. Oh that was funny.

"I didn't" Pure disgust in, Banana Tropical Smoothie out. Through my nose. Gross.

"Oh come on, stop being such a drama queen. Chad is cute…and I like him."

"Are you doing drugs?"

"What? N--"

"Marijuana, Meth, Crac--" Alex keeps her eyes on the road and places her hand on my thigh.

"Wait, do you have any of them?" I roll my eyes. "Kidding. I'm _not _on drugs. I just like Chad. What is wrong with that?"

"Well first of all he is nowhere _near _cute. Second, he's a blonde. I--"

"Wait, what's wrong with blondes?"

"You told me you hate blondes. You said you liked brunettes better." I whisper the last part. Fucking liar. The trembles from Alex's light giggles exasperate me and I push her away from me.

"You're only bringing that up because _you're _a brunette." Alex is smiling centimeters away from my face. Her finger traces the outline of my bottom lip.

"What? I am not." She has the most perfect teeth ever.

"No? Then why aren't you pulling away when I'm this close?" That was _so _weird. Who spends time looking at their best friend's pearl-white teeth? Ok, not best-friend. The girl _I_ like. It's not like everyone _else _doesn't know.

"What did you say?" It's unfair how she's able to walk upright when my but is immobile on this chair.

"I'm out of eyeliner. _Let's go._"

* * *

"How does it look?" Agony, pure disgust as my mind goes right to the gutter. No, the city dump. There's no possible place on this place as dirty as my mind in this moment. The way the cloth hugs Alex's curves leave me wishing for a saw. I'd like to tear the thing to shreds and--

"Ugh, Alex it's too flashy." She sticks out her tongue, making the most of this situation.

"_I_ like it. It's perfect." You style is slutty anyways, Tawni.

"What are you talking about, it's too much for a first date." Alex is posing in front of the mirror.

"I think she's right, it's kind of uncomfortable anyways. I think I'm just going to wear some jeans and a dirty camisole." That may just work out for me.

"You must be kidding? Don't be influenced by this one. She probably has a date of her own." They both glance my way. Alex stops running her hands down the front of the dress.

"Actually I'm just going to watch a movie at Mitchie's she should be here in a few." That damn ho, where the hell is she when I need her? I told her to be here at seven and it's…6:42. Oh.

"So you're not spending time with your parents?" Alex stands in front of Tawni motioning for her to pull her dress down. _Agony_.

"Actually, it's their anniversary tonight. We thought they should have the night to themselves and got them into the _'Lineau_.

"The Lineau? Ooh, that's where Chad is taking me." Really? I shrug off her comment and flip through another episode of Spongebob.

"God, there is nothing on. Damn Comcast." There's a light knock on the door.

"Come in." Justin slowly drags himself in.

"Uh, Alex Mitchie and Chad are here and….you're not ready." Alex's face goes white.

"What? I told him to pick my up at seven. I had twenty minutes." Tawni rushes to the closet throwing everything in her way.

"That _bastard, _doesn't he know the definition of a watch?" Tawni seems to be more into this than Alex herself.

"Quick Sonny, go entertain him while I get her outfit." And just like that I'm out the door.

Agony.

I walk over to the living room as slow as I can and run into Mitchie.

"What's with you guys and being early?" I ask in a grouchy tone. Soft, intimate hands wrap around me.

"Why didn't you stop this?" I'm not a damn magician.

"Stop what?" I push her away from me and she hold my chin to match her. I hate that she's a little taller than I am.

"Why didn't you just tell her you l--" I cover up the evidence with my bare hands

"What's wrong with you don't you know she's only a couple of feet away?" Mitchie sighs and makes her way towards Alex's room. " "Where you going?"

"Oh, I want to see her. Maybe I could take pictures. Maybe when they're married I could add it to a slideshow."

"Ha-ha. You're _killing _me." She motions to move again and I block her. "Wait, change places with me."

"God, no." Her hands go up to her face. I take them between mines.

"Please, they told me to go entertain Chad. I don't know what to do. Please just thi--" Mitchie moves me out of the way. Mumbling audibly on the way.

"Just stop being a kid, damn it."

* * *

"So.." I hold my position against the kitchen door frame. Why couldn't Justin do this?

"So… random, heh. No?" That's not funny you ass.

"So…Mackenzie falls has gone down in ratings this month." I get a glare in return. In return he gets another glare.

"It's true. We need someone new. So random is going up though. Congrats." There's nothing worse than being bathed in niceness. It burns!

"Ok, first you're asking Alex on a date and now you're being nice. What the hell is wrong you?"

"Actually why don't you ask yourself what's wrong with _you? _I know what you've been trying to do. You've been thinking of reasons why Alex shouldn't date me but you can't._"_

"What?" Why can't she get dressed and _leave _already.

"You're telling me you aren't thinking of it right now?" This all Mitchie's fault.

"No, I don't have to think of reasons why you are wrong for Alex. A moron could see it."

" Name _one._"

I can feel the blood in my head boiling, "…you're…y-you're a blonde!"

"You're...y-you, you, you're…stupid."

"Mother-- would love if you came and visited her. She'd love for all of us to just visit for Christmas." thank god I stopped myself before Alex thinks I'm jealous. How dare she just walk up on us on her own damn house. No decency.

"Cool, whenever you want I'll visit."

"You two are having an actual conversation?" Alex put her left hand over her mouth faking surprise.

"Wow, you look _really _pretty." In between coughs I mutter an 'asshole.' "You ok?" I smile annoyed.

"You like it? Sonny didn't think it would look good." What? Well, it is true but…

"What would she know? I think you look hot." Asshole. Justin, Mitchie, Tawni and Chad crowd around Alex as if she were on sale and I prefer to just plop down on the leather couch. It doesn't seem as inviting as when Alex and I cuddle while ignoring a movie.

"I know, I mean, look what she's wearing. _That's_ not hot." Is Tawni purposely trying to push my buttons? Just to make that ass look good. Well, specifically Alex, but she's trying to make me look bad. She knows that I like her and she purposely pushes my buttons.

"Well, we don't want to be late." Chad wraps his hands around her waist and she tries to hide her smile. Dear god. She really _does _like him.

I mean. She does flirt with me but…maybe all best friends flirt. The only exception might be me and Tawni. I mean, it's not like I actually thought Alex liked me it was only a vague suspicion. A really fucking bad one.

The door closes and we all sigh loudly. Mitchie settles herself next to me and the rest do so on the couch.

"What are we watching?" Justin asks. I prop my legs on the coffee-table.

"Gigli."

* * *

"This movie sucks ass."

"I hated it."

"Boring."

"There's not even any lesbian sex." I feel all of their eyes on me. I turn to them and they all have a grin on their faces. Except for Justin who seems appalled. "I was kidding." I try to shrug off.

"Oh come on, Sonny. We all know you're gay for Alex."

"Tawni, shut u--"

"You know, I don't know how you could let Alex just go off with Chad when you are dying to have her."

"I--"

"Don't even try and deny it because we ain't dumb, honey." They all nod.

"It's just…I wish I could have a sign you know. Something that can assure me that she's into me. I'm not just going to embarrass myself for nothing."

"So, you know, you just do what any normal lover does. You sit on a couch and watch a crappy movie while she moves on."

"Didn't you see the way she looks at him? She looks so interested. Almost like she wants to pawn him in front of everyone."

"Well, I don't know about you but I don't trust that guy with my baby sis." Justin rises from the sofa followed by Tawni. What is her reason?

"What? Oh, you know I'm nosy." Mitchie stands too.

"Sorry, I just can't stand that damn movie." I jump from the sofa.

"Let's go."

* * *

"So, what's our plan?" Mitchie asks making a quick left.

"Not getting caught"." Tawni brushes off. Oh, god.

"What if we do get caught? What the hell am I going to tell her? Mitchie what are you doing here? She'll ask. 'oh nothing, just _stalking you.'_" I'm not a good stalker. Boys always knew I was hiding behind a bush.

"No, you just grab her by her face and plant it on her. Girls like that." She elbows Justin flirtatious and I squint away.

"My mom is there. Shit, mom is there. What if my mom finds us? She thinks I'm straight. Mitchie is the gay one." I receive a slap on the back of my head.

"Remember whose car you're in." I apologize.

"Sorry, it's just that Mom and Dad'll be there. Why couldn't they just go somewhere else?"

"Where, a motel?"

"TAWNI!" I fist the girl's arm.

"Ouch, it was a joke. Tough crowd." Apparently it was. Justin's face looks as if you'd just poured hot wax on his parts.

We pull into the parking lot and I climb out of the car like a bullet. We all do. Luckily for us the restaurant has large glass windows which means…that Alex can see us. I dart towards the nearest bush.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tawni's giggles can be heard.

"She can see us. I'm hiding." Justin rolls his eyes at my ineptitude and pulls me behind a wall. I guess he is the smarter Russo.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Alex debates whether her plan will fall into place. There's so many things that could go wrong. Sonny could just decide to forget about Alex now that she has Chad.

"So…what do you think about my magnificent acting skills?" Chad's smile is authentic yet it still fits in his role. He shows excitement that Alex finally fell under his Charms. That's only because he too is part of the audience. He pays no attention to reality. This is all to make Sonny jealous. This is all to make up for those kisses. He truly does deserve a standing ovation. To have an audience applaud for hours. Currently Chad is blocking all his true questions. If he could really say what he wanted then he wouldn't have to stick to the traditional first-date questions. He'd ask her what she really wants. Why can't she and Sonny cut the charade and stop getting other people involved?

"Worthy of an Oscar of course." Alex is glad that she doesn't have to try to impress Chad. She was more nervous while preparing herself for the 'date' than actually _being_ here. "Oh, forgot to tell you." Alex puts her glass of wine down. Chad had desisted in getting some but she put her foot down.

"Oh, I know, I look lovely." He gently strokes his hair, charmingly. Alex has to giggle at this.

"Actually, Sonny's parents are here tonight. It's their anniversary." Chad rolls his eyes a little but Alex fails to notice. She tries to guess who they are. "I've never met them so, who knows who they are."

"I know who they are." Alex connects with Chad right away. "All you have to do is look for two old farts with an exaggerated butt chin." Failing at being as classy as she wants Alex covers her snorts with a napkin getting looks from the other tables.

"You're so mean." Chad puts his finger over his chin professing it as Sonny's parent's chin.

"Well hello there, honey. I'm Mrs. Sonny's mom." Alex kicks him under the table as the waiter waits upon them.

"Good evening."

"Hey." Chad takes the menu form the waiter.

"Wh--"

"We'll call you when we're ready." Chad brushes his off as if he were royalty. Alex almost feels bad for the poor man but she has business of her own.

"As I was saying.." They wait until the waiter is out of sight. "I think sonny's chin is what's most adorable about her, jerk."

"She looks like she got hit with a rock." Alex snorts. "I'm not even kidding only Sonny can make her twin look fifty times better.

"They are identical twins Chad."

"Well ok…Sonny is just cute…sometimes."

Alex wears a dreamy face that from the outside can be misconstrued as a fascination for the boy in front of her. Chad annoyed at Alex looks towards the window catching a repetition of what seems like Sonny. They are both here.

"Yeah…she's so cute." Chad snaps and taps on her hand. Alex lifts her head and before she can respond she sees Tawni and her brother.

"What the fuck?" She sees Tawni speak to an aged couple. _Sonny's parents? Eww, they are ugly. _

"What?"

"It's Justin, he's _here._" Chad proves that what she's saying is true. _The whole circus is here? Just because of a date? _

He looks at the window and doesn't see the girls anymore. _They must be on their way. _

"Are those Sonny's parent's?"

"I think so. Oh god, wait. I think they are leaving."

"What the hell was the whole point of-- Wait. They're coming over here." Tawni can't believe what she is about to do for Sonny. Interrupting the fake date. _They made such a cute fake-couple. _

"Oh god."

* * *

**Sonny's POV: **

Persuading Mitchie into changing wardrobe wasn't an easy task. The glares I got from the girl. Sometimes I wish she could just give me a ten-minute speech. Instead she told me she'd go for a walk. At least that what I heard.

I should be worrying because she has the car keys. Truly, I could care less. I adjust 'my' skirt and stop inside of the mirror. "Perfect." I praise the lord right this instant for having a twin sister.

Now to check on those two.

Two steps onward and I run onto Alex. God, why is my mother here when I don't need her. I feel a cardiac arrest on its way as I'm pressed against the mirror. My parents are 180 degrees from me watching the whole thing. If I were to move a couple of centimeters to the left I could probably be out of my parent's eyesight. Stupid brain _do _something.

"She's here isn't she?" _Cleavage. _

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." _Lips. Lips that like red, crisp apples want to be bitten. _I blink imprecisely. But her lips are tattooed under my eyelids.

"Oh, come on. Sonny." Is she calling me Sonny or is she asking me about Sonny? Wait, I'm Sonny. Oh, I'm so confused. I should have just burned Chad's tires like I was planning to do. "Where is she?"

"Uh…she's home. Justin, Tawni and I wanted to come. She just stayed there. I think she had a headache." I don't know which is worst. Her lips or her cleavage. I keep on trying to balance my vision between Alex, her lips, and her cleavage. It's not possible.

Alex grins widely. "She's jealous." She boasts.

"Yeah…wait, what?"

"She was jealous wasn't she? I knew it." Alex takes a step back analyzing the situation. "See? And you thought it was a stupid scheme."

"Uh…yeah. Stupid me." I say hoping for her to go along spilling the beans. Mitchie knew about this scheme. That horrible sister. Why didn't she tell me anything? "why couldn't we tell her though?"

Alex looks at me like I'm an fool. "Yeah why didn't you just tell her 'hey Sonny Alex is faking a date with Chad to see if you get jealous and prove if you like her or not. Then she's going to ask you to be her girlfriend.' You--"

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" Gah!!! Take that Chad Dylan--- crap.

"What?"

"What?" I turn ninety degrees towards the table. Shit.

"You're not Mitchie." She points at me accusingly, a little proud.

"Yes I am." I take the slowest wad of spit down my throat. Guilty.

"Sonny, you're…spying on my date with Chad?"

"Pfft, it wasn't even a real date. You just told me that this was all to prove to yourself that I do like you._._ "_ Shitballs. _Please don't tell me I said that out loud. No, please don't tell me my mother heard that. From my peripheral vision I can see Chad leaning behind Tawni to catch a glimpse of Alex and I. God, why are all of them so _nosy? _Where the hell are the waiters when you need them?

"Thanks for proving it."

"What--" _Lips. _Her lips just land on mines because what I was saying is an old record, heard so many times, so with her lips she smashes the record with strength Shattering the lyrics and the melody. She creates her own symphony as a moan dies to escape my throat. Of all the sleepovers where I almost got on my knees and prayed for this to happen she chooses to do this here. In front of my parents. I hear a gasp and my eyes open. My mother stands dumbfounded before me.

My hands press on Alex's shoulder lightly and she presses harsher almost bruising my bottom lip. This is all happening so fast but to me it's in slow-motion. Alex's tongue traces my bottom lip pleading, teasing. Like an adventurer running it's hand along the a gold-covered tomb astonished. He dies to open and find it's treasure. She tilts her head sideways and bites on my bottom lip.

Both of us gay? What a way to let down our parents. I know this is so wrong to them and I know I'm already old and I'm supposed to stick up for myself but I'm scared. I'm not Mitchie. I'm dying to kiss back and express how much I love her. How much I desire her. How I want to touch her like Mitchie got to make love to that woman. But Alex isn't worth that much. Neither am I. Alex's tongue is rubbing against mine looking for a reaction so I bite hard on it and she pulls away.

My actress mode kicks in and I wipe my face.

"Wha--" Not leaving sufficient space for her reaction I full-force grind my palm on Alex's face.

"What the FUCK WAS THAT?" I'm so sorry Alex. I promise I'll explain later. Fuck, this is all your fault.

"W-" In front of my parents? You know I wouldn't do this to them. I told you about Mitchie.

"That is the most disgusting thing you could have done. In front of all these people? You have the nerve to abuse our FRIENDSHIP in front of my parents? I don't know what would make you think that I would be a lesbian that is the most d-- I don't even want to see you right now. Don't ever--"

Leaving my fake wrath Alex storms off. Tawni soon stands in front of me and presses her own pal on my face twice her eyes showing a wrath of her own.

"_There's_ your sign." A little shocked I look up to her and find her eyes furiously glaring at me.

* * *

**Ok! HEHE how about we do something. Instead of reviewing write what you would say to Sonny if you were Alex. That will help me out. And if you still want review. K? Ok, GO!**

PS: Sorry for the typos but you guys wanted me to update and my other fic _need_ me. I apologize.


End file.
